Aura Warrior: Ace
by neomoon585
Summary: Ace, a star marked Riolu, was born as the son of a shiny Lucario, Kin. But when he's older, he leaves his trainer, a boy named Alexander, to join a pack of wild pokemon. Follow Ace's journey as he becomes a warrior and makes new allies to battle a savage Tyranitar named Tyrano and his army. My first Pokemon fanfic!
1. Prologue: An Aura Warrior's Last Stand

****My first Pokemon story that I thought I should give it a try. Inspired and based on the series: "Ginga Nagareboshi Gin or GNG."****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

 **Warning for bloody scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Prologue: An Aura Warrior's Last Stand**

* * *

It was harsh snowing day; a blizzard was blowing hard, and hardly any light was shining through the storm. In a huge, snow covered barren forest, a strong male Lucario was running in the lead with enhance speed through the blizzard. Behind him was his trainer, an old man in his late fifties wearing a black shirt inside a dark blue jacket, olive pants, boots, a snow hat, and mittens. He had tan skin, brown eyes, silver hair and a bearded moustache. The man quickly followed his Lucario and it ran ahead in a hurry.

"What is it, Anubis?" The man asked.

Anubis, his Lucario, immediately stopped as it growled at a huge shadowy figure that was in front of them. The man positioned itself as it crept closer to the said figure. But as he did, he gasped as he turned around and saw a huge Tyranitar coming in with its Shadow Claw attack and swipe his claw across the man's face.

The man screamed as the attack made contact with him at the left side of his face. The attack tore out his ear as blood gushed out in the snow, turning it red. The man prepared itself as Tyranitar attacked again, but Anubis attacked in the last minute with its Sky Uppercut, which made direct contact with the Armor Pokemon.

"Anubis, hang on!" The man ordered for his partner to be careful. Anubis jumped out of harm's way and right in front of the beast. "Anubis, use Metal Claw!"

The spikes on top of Anubis's paws glowed white and grew, transforming into three claws. Then he slashes Tyranitar at his right eye. The impact was super effective that it clawed out the eye as it bled heavily and Tyranitar went into a complete rage as it attacked in a fury. Anubis yelped as it got scratched by the insane beast, but quickly used Bite at its snout as it held on to the beast. Anubis sees the only option to save his trainer by pushing Tyranitar and himself into a deep valley at the bottom of a cliff edge.

Tyranitar kept backing up as it tried to fling Anubis off while attacking recklessly, but it slowly slipped the snowy edge as they both fell in the dark abyss of the valley canyon while the old trainer could only watch in horror as his faithful Pokemon fell to his death before his eyes.

"ANUBIS!"

* * *

 **I know it's a small chapter, but this is just the prologue. The next chapter will be longer and I hope you will enjoy it. I'm willing to accept reviews, comments, or even ideas!  
**

 **Please leave reviews, but no flames!**

 **Neomoon585**


	2. The Birth of Ace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

 **Warning: sad and scary scenes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of Ace  
**

* * *

 **5 years later...**

In the cold mountains, the old man Cedric, also known as 'The Stone Hunter', was now sixty three years old. He is quite famous in his hometown for he is known to train his pokemon very harshly even when they are at such a young age. He is also known to battle against rock type pokemon and easily defeat them.

On his face, he carries the scar where his ear was ripped off by the rogue Tyranitar which he calls Tyrano. The last battle from five years ago had cost the life of his Lucario Anubis, but Tyrano survived the fall. Now Cedric is out for revenge and to finish the job, but luckily he's not alone.

On his front were three very trained pokemon: there was a fearless Feraligatr which is called Torpedo, a cocky Krokorok named Stripes, and finally their leader, a shiny Lucario named Kin. Kin is the son of Anubis who was killed by Tyrano when Kin was young and now he's tracking him down using his aura as the group traveled further down into the mountain area, knowing the dangers they'll face.

* * *

 **-Alexander's house, Aurora Town-**

At the bottom of the mountain stood a small town known as Aurora Town. It is a calm, peaceful place surrounded by a mountain region known by the villagers as the Densetsu Mountains.

During the winter like it is now, the village is famous for its skiing activities. Many tourists and pokemon had come there to enjoy the fun and to catch some mountain pokemon. As of now, a small group of teens were resting in a small motel owned by a family as they chatting around.

"Hurry, guys! Our friends are already out there and going without us!" A young girl with black hair, wrapped in an orange skiing suit shout out.

"Geez, what's the rush?" her male friend asked. "The mountains are not going anywhere!"

Then suddenly, the tourists saw a boy running in a hurry as he searched inside and immediately ran out the door while carrying a small bowl of warm water and towels. He has medium auburn hair with green eyes and peach skin and he's wearing a green shirt with a red warm coat, black boots, and jeans. He is a ten year old boy by the name of Alexander and his parents are the owners of the motel where the tourists are staying.

"Who is that boy?" The girl whispered.

"He's the son of the owners." Her friend answered.

Alexander came inside with a huge grin on his face. "Mom! Dad! The eggs have hatched! Nights's babies are here!" He shouted as he ran outside while the tourist wondered curiously.

"Babies?"

Next to the motel was a huge shed where Alexander was happily excited about the news.

"Night's babies are here! I can't believe they are finally here! Mom, Dad- Come and look!" He called out to them loudly.

"We're here!" Alexander's parents came in with a couple of the young tourists behind them. His mother was a beautiful woman with auburn hair, brown eyes and wearing a beautiful long sleeved, lavender shirt, violet pans and boots. His father was a tall muscular man in his forties with black hair, tanned skin, and green eyes and wearing a dark shirt with a multicolored coat, black boots and pants. They followed their son inside the shed as he said happily.

"Look! There are three of them!"

In front of them was Nights, their pet female Zoroark who is now a mother with three baby pokemon. The proud mother smiled as she watched her babies cuddle next to her as she wrapped her tail around them.

"Aren't they cute?" The girl tourist said with glee.

Alexander look closely at the new members of the family. Two of them were baby Zorua's, one male and female, who look just like their mother, but one of them popped out from the middle and revealed itself as a baby male Riolu.

"A Riolu!" Alexander cheered as he hugged Nights. "Well done, Nights! This is wonderful!"

"Be careful, Alexander! You don't want to harm the babies!" His mother warned him kindly.

Alexander quickly positioned himself out of the infants' way as he giggled and went to pick the Riolu up gently. "Let's see..." As he lifted the riolu up, he saw that he had a white star shaped birthmark on his forehead. "Look, it's a Riolu. A male, blue, star marked, Riolu!" He cheered as he danced around with the baby in his hands as Nights nervously watched.

"Can't you see Nights is worried? Let her have the baby." His mother said as Alexander carefully placed the Riolu next to her.

"A Riolu. You really are one. I always wanted one and now I do." He said.

As he watched, one of the girl tourists came to him. "The mother is a Zoroark, right? They are really rare and I got to say, the Zorua babies are cuter."

"You don't know anything!" Alexander defended himself. "A Riolu is one of the loyal and rarest of the fighting types. Once they become Lucarios, they are the best partners to travel and battle with. In the beginning, the bravest of warriors and trainers all had Lucario as a partner with their unique abilities to use their auras. Personally, I love pokemon, but the Lucario family will forever be my favorite."

Everyone chuckled at his remark as they understood his likes.

"Oh, I must show him to Cedric!" Alexander remembered the old trainer as he explained to everyone. "This Riolu's father is Cedric's Shiny Lucario Kin. Kin must see his own child, but first he needs a name." Alexander happily picked up the Riolu as it smiled at the boy. "What should his name be? His mark is a star and they shoot in the sky like flying aces... Now I know! ACE! That's the one!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cedric and his pokemon were closing in deeper into the forest until they were called by another man who ran towards them.

"Wait! Slow down!" The man called as he tried to catch up. The man was the mayor of Aurora town who tried to join Cedric on his journey.

"We must hurry before the tourist get hurt!" Cedric ordered the mayor. He then saw skier tracks heading towards the forest in a harsh blizzard. "Look, they're heading towards Olivewood Forest. This morning, it was Corbin from the neighboring town who got in trouble. I went there only to find his house destroyed and his body lying lifeless in the snow."

The mayor gasped at the news. "You think it was Tyrano?"

"I know his tracks anywhere."

"This will not be good for the tourism if word gets out that we have a rogue pokemon going on about." The mayor explained. "Can't you keep it a secret?"

"I make no such promises. This is Tyrano we are talking about." Cedric warned.

"But Cedric, you were the one that made him who he is today in the first place!"

"WHAT?" Cedric asked in shock as he recalled the last battle.

"When you ordered your last Lucario to use his metal claw against Tyrano, it not only blinded his right side, but also damage his intersystem, causing him to go insane." The mayor explained. "Now he never leaves even though it snows, which is bad for rock type pokemon. He attacks humans and pokemon!"

Cedric growled as he shove the mayor away as continued on. "I'm not accusing you Cedric, but you must understand that..."

"Shut up! Do you want Tyrano to hear you?"

The mayor quickly stayed quiet as both men watched the pokemon do their work. Kin patrolled the area until he quickly growled as he used his aura to find the source. "What is it?"

Cedric answered. "He found a track." Kin ran ahead as he checked behind a bush. The men gasped as they were horrified by the sight in front of them: there was a dead body of a skier with its blood everywhere. Cedric went to check but Kin immediately stopped him as he grabbed his jacket as he tried to warn him about something.

"Kin, what is it? What do you want?"

But before they knew it, they are suddenly ambushed by the one eyed Tyranitar, Tyrano! The men yelled in horror as they realized that they walked right into his trap.

"Its Tyrano! RUN!"

* * *

News of the attack had traveled fast in the town as search rescue teams were forming and helicopters were flying towards the mountains.

Alexander rode in his snowmobile in the mountain path as he tried to find Cedric, only to find no sign of him anywhere despite asking everyone else. It wasn't long until he saw one of the rescue teams carrying the wounded mayor back to town in a stretcher.

"Mayor!" Alexander cried out. "What happened to Cedric and Kin?"

"Tyrano got them." The mayor struggled weakly. Alexander gasped in shock and horror. He couldn't believe the news as the rescue team disappeared in view.

"No, it can't be true."

Alexander quickly ran home to find Nights who stood there with her offspring as she watched her owner curiously. She listened to him as he spoke. "Nights, listen. Kin... Kin was..."

Nights frowned as she understood what happened to her mate and lowered her head. Alexander then held Ace to him. "Ace, your father was killed by Tyrano." Ace, being just an infant, didn't quite understood Alexander. "People say that, but I don't believe it! Your father is an Aura Warrior, the strongest types of Lucarios! He can't die without seeing you!"

* * *

 **-A week later-**

The search for Cedric and Kin was called off because of the oncoming blizzard. No one has seen them nor found their bodies and they had given up the hope of finding them.

In the mountains, there lay the bodies of both Torpedo and Stripes. They were quickly killed by Tyrano by his ambush. Tyrano searched for Kin and Cedric as he went on a rampage trying to find them. After destroying some trees in anger, he moved on ahead as he jumped over a cliff crack, but little did he know that his enemies were not far behind.

Inside that said crack, Cedric and Kin were resting as they shared a handful of snow for a meal. After the ambush, both of them received some major injuries. Cedric's leg was badly wounded while Kin's back was bandaged and scarred. Because of that, they haven't been able to leave or get help at all. And worst of all, they don't have food or water to replenish their energies.

"Kin, it has been a week and we are going to starve or freeze to death." Cedric solemnly said to the resting Lucario. "Kin, you have hurt your back, my leg is injured and I can't stand up. Kin..."

Kin comforted his trainer as he tried to stay strong for him. After a while, Cedric understood the situation and had made a decision.

"I can't die here. I am going to live and defeat Tyrano!" Kin could only watch in fear as he saw his master taking out a cutting blade from his pocket and preparing to strike. "Kin, I will live, no matter how much it costs!"

Then, at that moment, he yelled as he lowered his blade and chops off his injured leg in an instant! Kin was horrified at the scene and Cedric grabbed his head to face him. Cedric struggled to speak despite of the major pain he's feeling now.

"Kin, your life is my life too! You can't die here, Kin!" Cedric hugged his partner as Kin whimpered as the situation was very devastating. But Kin didn't expect what was coming for him now and he won't like it. "Kin, listen carefully now. This is an order." Kin then saw something in his master's hand and his eyes widen while being held by Cedric. "Eat my flesh!"

Cedric then shoved the meat from the cut off leg into Kin's mouth so that he can regain the strength to run back to town and get help. "Eat...Eat! Kin!" Cedric kept forcing it in but Kin struggled to get it out. "Eat it and run out to get help! Kin!" Kin managed to escape his grasp and throws the meat up because of the taste. Cedric angrily watched as his plan failed. "Kin, I haven't raised you to refuse my orders!"

As Kin continued to remove the taste, they suddenly heard a familiar roar. It was Tyrano and he has found them! Kin quickly went to battle stance as he stood between his trainer and his arch enemy.

"Kin, forget about him! He can't get down here." Cedric called out to him as the crack was too small for Tyrano to get in, but Kin throws himself into battle despite Cedric's orders of ignoring Tyrano. "KIN!"

* * *

 **-Aurora Town-**

Back in town, the rescue teams are going back to the mountains to search for Cedric. Many men are going, including Alex's father, and Alex is willing to go with him too.

"Dad, let me go too!" The boy, who was wrapped in warm clothes and holding Ace in his arms, said as he went out.

"No, Alex, you stay home." his father ordered.

"But I want to show Ace for Kin."

"I will get Kin back for you." His father said as he called out the team. "Let's go towards Olivewood Forest!"

Alex growled as he talked to Ace. "Ace, must we stay home?" But Ace jumped out of his arms and next to the snowmobile. "Rio! Rio!"

Alexander understood Ace's plan. "Alright!" He quickly jumped in as Ace sat on Alex's lap. "Come on Ace! Maybe we'll find your dad in Olivewood Forest!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Kin and Tyrano still went on. They squared each other with their attacks with either side winning. Kin's bandages had been slashed off by Tyrano's Shadow claw attack, revealing his scarred back and chest. Kin counterattacked with an Aura sphere which made contact in Tyrano's chest, which made him angry.

Like his father, Kin is an Aura Warrior which is the strongest of the Lucarios for their fighting spirit and they fight to the death for the the life of others. For Aura Warriors, strength is equal to power and their life force is their strength. Kin, who is the last Aura Warrior in the mountain, had both things. He'll never give up for an Aura Warrior fights to the last!

Near them, Alex and Ace were coming in full speed. Alex noticed the shiny Lucario and immediately recognized him. "That's Kin! He's alive! Look, Ace! That's your father!" This was the first time Ace saw his father fighting against the monstrous Tyrano. It was an enormous and fierce experience for the infant pokemon.

"Kin is in danger!" Alex shouted as he drove his snowmobile towards the Tyranitar at full speed. "Take this, Tyrano!" They jumped off as the vehicle crash into Tyrano's face. They landed softly in the snow as Kin stared in shock. Tyrano then roared in anger as he charged at them.

Alex panicked as he yelled. "Kin, help me!" As Kin rapidly ran for Alex's aid, Cedric grabbed Alex from underneath and dragged him into the cliff crack and out of Tyrano's wrath.

Unfortunately, Ace was left behind outside as he froze in fear as Kin fought with Tyrano.

* * *

"Alexander! Alex, are you alright?"

Alexander opened his eyes and saw that he was with Cedric inside the cliff crack. "Cedric!

"That was close call for you." Cedric said calmly.

"Cedric... you're alive! You're okay!" Alex happily cried in relief until he realized something. "But, where is Ace?"

"Ace?"

"My Riolu. Kin's son!" Alex answered.

"Kin's son?" Cedric couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Ace, the son of Kin." He said as he ran ahead but Cedric grabbed his arm. "NO! Stop Alex!"

"But, Ace..."

"If you go out there, you'll get killed!" Cedric explained as both of them peeked outside the crack and saw the whole thing in front of them. Kin was defending Ace as he was frozen in fear. Tyrano chased after Kin as he counterattacked with his aura sphere. But Tyrano swiped him away with a powerful Shadow claw.

"KIN!" The humans yelled.

Kin lay down as he was exhausted from battle. As Tyrano glared at Kin, he heard Ace shouting at him. Tyrano growled as he charged at the Riolu.

"Ace, run!" Alex ordered his friend. Ace did as he told, but Tyrano's claw swatted him away as he yelped.

"ACE!"

Luckily Ace landed in the snow unharmed, but helpless to defend himself from Tyrano's rage. As Tyrano attacked, Kin suddenly grabbed Ace out of harm's way.

"Kin! Hurry and run!" Alex called out to the pokémon.

Kin tried to move, but his strength was nearly depleted due to the fight and lack of food. "Kin!" Kin knew that he had to move fast as Tyrano closed in on them. As Alexander and Cedric watched in fear and worry for their fellow pokémon, Kin finally uses his last ounce of his strength to throw Ace to safety while avoiding Tyrano's attack. Ace safely landed in Alex's hands as they stared at Kin who was too exhausted to drag himself to safety.

Kin gave one last look at his son, knowing that he is safe from harm. He sadly smiled at him until Tyrano unleashed a hyper beam attack that blasted him in the sky.

Cedric, Alexander, and Ace watched in horror as Kin rapidly fell into a dark, deep crevasse at the bottom of the cliff, thus leaving no sign of him.

"KIIIINN!"

They stared in silence as Tyrano growled at the humans. Cedric was furious now as he yelled. "Curse you, Tyrano!" He grabbed his blade and dragged himself out of the crack as Alex watched in shock! "Cedric!"

Tyrano roared as his enemy kept dragging towards him. "I am here! Kill me, if you can! I won't be going down that easily!" Both enemies glared at each other while the kids watched at Cedric's bravery against the beast. "Come on, Tyrano!"

Tyrano growled angrily, but suddenly he heard humans and their pokemon coming towards them. Instead of staying and destroying his enemy, he ran away towards the mountains, leaving Cedric in an angry state.

"Wait! Stop, Tyrano!" But Tyrano was gone.

"Hey, Is someone out there?" One of the humans called.

Alex turned to see his father and the team coming towards them. "It's Dad and the team!" Ace happily jumped out and alerted their presence to them. Alex, however, saw Cedric dragging towards the cliff edge where Kin fell. He shed some angry tears as he shouted in agony.

"Kin! My Kin! KIN!

"Look! It's Cedric! He's alive!" The rescue team came to check on his status. Alexander, upset by the loss of Kin, came close to the edge to see any sign of Kin, but there was nothing in sight.

"Kin... KIIINNNN!" Everyone heard his sad cries echoed the mountains as they sadly knew what happened.

"Kin, I promise you that you have not died for nothing!" Cedric swore his revenge as he yell in agony for the loss of his pokemon. "I promise! Kin!"

Five years ago, it was Kin's father, Anubis. And now it was Ace's father, Kin. Both were slain by the rogue Tyranitar, Tyrano.

Later on, the rescue team placed Cedric in the stretcher as Nights and Ace watched with worry of the trainer of Kin. Cedric turned to Nights as Ace whimpered with concern. "Nights, he's a fine boy. You have given birth to a strong riolu."

This is how the story about the violent battle between Tyrano and the three generations of the Aura Warriors began. As the humans returned home, Ace walked silently alongside his mother with the battle between his father and Tyrano in his head.

For Ace, this would be a cruel and unavoidable destiny in store for him.

Now his generation has already began and his turn in battle will soon begin.

* * *

 **First chapter done and I believe that the others will be just as long. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews, but no flames!**

 **Neomoon585**


	3. Beyond the Trials

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 2: Beyond the trials  
**

* * *

"Hey! Don't move! Don't follow me until I tell you to!" Alexander instructed Ace and his Zorua siblings. They grew a little and are now outside playing in the snow.

Alex ran ahead of the pokemon as they waited for his signal. "Alright, come on! Over here!"

The Zorua cubs began to run towards him, but the snow was deep and they had difficulty getting across it. Ace, however, saw the challenge and ran to the other direction.

"Hey, Ace! Where are you going?! It's over this way!" Alex called him.

Ace jumped out of the snow and on the road where there was no snow. Ace quickly ran upwards the path and beat his brother and sister ahead of them and towards Alex.

"Now I see..." Alex understood Ace's intelligence. Ace quickly pounce on Alex as they fell in the snow while laughing together. "You really are special, Ace! The Aura warrior stories are true!"

"Hey! Alex!" Alexander heard a boy's voice calling him. It was his friend Max running towards him in a hurry. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue jacket with purple pants, boots and a blue snow hat.

"Max! What is it?" Alex asked his friend while Max catches his breath from the run.

"It's Cedric!"

Alex had a worried look on his face. "Whats wrong with Cedric?"

* * *

 **-In the hospital-**

There was chaos in the hospital. Cedric, who is now one of the patients, is rebelling the doctor's care and medicine. Because of his current state and loss of his leg, he is in no condition to be walking around, but his stubbornness and need for vengeance against Tyrano had given him the energy he needed.

"Leave me alone!" Cedric yelled as he threw a teapot on the wall, causing it to shatter.

"Please calm down, Cedric! You really can't leave in this condition!" The doctor pleaded as he struggled to hold Cedric down, but the old trainer pushed him away.

"I don't have the time to sit around here doing nothing!" Cedric stubbornly said as he grabbed his coat and his cane for support and left the hospital.

* * *

Lately, things haven't gone well for the town. Because of the current attacks and out of fear of Tyrano, the villagers had forbidden anybody to enter the mountains. This causes Tyrano to finally win over his territory for the humans had been forced to give into the power of the Tyranitar.

Now, as a sudden blizzard began to blow into the village, Alex and Max gathered the pokemon cubs (I don't know whether to call them pups or cubs) into the shed where Nights was.

"Man, it's freezing!" Max shivered as he held the Zorua cubs while Alex held Ace in his.

"Nights... Ace is really the son of Kin. He's an amazing Riolu!" Alex happily explained.

"But..." Max began to speak. "Cedric will want him, won't he?" This caused Alex to frown as he knew what Max meant. "I've seen him train his pokemon before... and he's so cruel in the way he does it! He hits them with sticks to teach them endurance!"

Ace nervously turned to Alex who was deep in thought. "Ace, don't worry. I won't let him do that to you!" He chuckled as Ace cuddled with him.

Suddenly Nights heard the door opening as she stood up. The boys heard it too and gasped as Cedric appeared and fiercely grabbed Ace out of Alex's hands. "What...?!" Alex cried out in disbelief as he watch Ace struggling and barking in Cedric's grasp.

"I'm be taking this one with me." Cedric seriously said.

"Ace...!" Alex said as he's worried for Ace. Just then, Alex's father came in and was surprised to see Cedric taking Ace.

"Cedric, you can't be out this early! The doctor's said you need another 5 months to rest!"

Cedric then suddenly felt a sharp feeling and saw that Ace was biting his hand fiercely. He stared at him for a while and then suddenly slapped his head hard.

"What are you doing, Cedric?!" Alex said angrily. "You can't take Ace if you're going to hit him like that!"

Cedric ignored Alex's shouts and lifted his hand to show him of Ace's attitude. "Look at him." Alex was surprised that Ace, despite the sudden hit, is still biting down on Cedric's hand in anger as if he didn't feel anything at all. Then Cedric uses his cane to hit the Zoruas in the face as they yelped and whimpered in pain. Alex gasped at the sight as the cubs ran towards their mother who comforted them.

"The others aren't any good. Unlike their brother, they don't possess any fighting spirit. They are of no use to me. See you later." Cedric explained as he turned to leave.

"You can't take him! Ace is mine!" Alexander screamed in anger as his father held him.

"Calm down, Alexander!" His father ordered as he turned to Cedric. "Cedric, make him a good pokemon warrior."

Cedric nodded as he carried Ace by his leg as he whimpered and travelled in the blizzard. They could hear Alex's screams as they walked farther away from the shed.

"If you end up killing him, Cedric... you'll have to deal with me!"

* * *

 **-Cedric's House-**

Cedric brought Ace to his house which has all the trophies and prizes from all the competitions and challenges he and his pokemon had endured. As he held Ace in his hands, he spoke to the young riolu.

"Listen up. From now on, I am your master. I'll raise you just like I did with Anubis and Kin." He then set him down as he grabbed a large piece of firewood from the pile. "I'm serious about this. Show me that you are, too."

As Ace looked in the other direction, Cedric suddenly strikes Ace hard with the wood as Ace whine and yelp in pain.

"Don't whine! There are tougher things that the enemy will hit you with! Endure it and act like a fighter!" Cedric ordered as Ace quickly overcome the pain and went into defense position while growling in anger. Cedric kept hitting Ace over and over while Ace painfully endured it until he stopped to gather his strength.

Right at that moment, Alexander came in with a backpack carrying supplies for him. Alexander heard Ace's cries and ran to see the scene before him.

"Ace!" He opened the door and was horrified to see Ace in the floor, breathing heavily after the harsh beating. "What have you done, Cedric?! Ace is still only a month old! It's way too early to be training him!"

"It's not. Ace has the Aura warrior spirit in him. His star birthmark is a sign of his uniqueness." Cedric calmly explained.

"Even legendary pokemon were once babies too! He's still just a cub!"

Cedric sighed as he then grabbed a musket from the shelf and loaded it as Alex watched in fear. "Watch well and see what an aura warrior can withstand." He held Ace and positioned the musket next to his ear... and fired it upon a pokemon skull that was on a shelf, shattering it completely as Alex fell down in fright. Cedric was impressed to see Ace in a calm attitude despite the sudden noise. "See? He didn't even flinch when the sound went off right by his ear. It took Kin a whole year to get used to it."

"You're wrong!" Alex yelled as he stood up. "He probably just froze in fear!" But then he saw Ace examining the musket as he bit down on it, not showing any fear at all.

 _"It's true..."_ Alex thought in surprise. _"He's more curious than he is scared. You really are amazing!"_

"Happy? Now you can go home." Cedric said.

"No, I'm going to stay here!" Alex said as he unpacked. "I want to see whatever you'll be doing to train Ace."

"Do what you want."

Alex smiled as he then picked up Ace who was happy to see him. "Yeah! I'm gonna train with you!" Ace happily wagged his tail in agreement as they laughed.

"Don't touch him!" Cedric ordered as he prepared supper. Alex was surprised by this order. "You can't go spoiling him!" This had cause the boys to become unhappy with this change.

* * *

The next day, Alex was awoken from his sleep as he heard Ace yowling coming from outside.

"Oh Man! I overslept!" He ran out just in time to find Cedric holding a piece of meat in Ace's face as it fought the old man's hold on him.

"Eat it, Ace! You won't get anything else other than raw meat! Eat! Eat it, Ace!"

Alex growled as he grabbed Cedric by the neck to defend Ace. "Stop it, Cedric! He still too young to eat meat!"

"Shut up!" Cedric shouted as he punched Alex as he landed in the snow. Alex growled as he was force to watch this cruelty. Truth be told, the smell of raw meat is incredibly strong. So strong, that even adult hunting pokemon are afraid of eating it. For young Ace, it was absolutely awful, but if he is going to use bite attack against unknow pokemon, he had to get used to the taste of meat.

After that, they went to hav supper. Cedric gave some soup to Alex, who stood defiant. "Come on. Eat, Alex."

"No. I won't eat unless Ace eats something, too." Alex said as he watched Ace resting. On his left was a bowl of raw meat for him to eat, but he still won't eat it.

"He'll eat when he's hungry." Cedic said. "A pokemon that doesn't eat meat right away will never be a good strong warrior or hunter. Once, I had a brave Nidoking called Rigo. He was strong enough to fight a whole group of pokemon. He ate raw meat from the beginning and I had high hopes for him. When a Gigalith appeared one day, Rigo attacked without hesitation. He was brave, but he didn't know what fear was and then... he was killed instantly on the spot."

Alex listened to the story and became worried for Ace. He wants him to get stronger, but hoped for an easier way. After supper, he decided to return home to his parents. He found them in the shed with Nights and the Zorua cubs. His folks were surprised to see him home so soon as he told them that he was going to stay there.

"I decided to visit there every day, so it's fine."

"There's no need for you to worry." His mother assured him. "Cedric is a good trainer."

Alex understood as he came to the Zoruas as they cuddled next to Nights. "You two are lucky. You're happy because you both get to stay with your mother all the time."

Then Nights started to growl as she heard something outside. Everybody looked at the window and Alex gasped as he saw Ace outside in the snow. He happily barked at Alex.

"Ace! He escaped?!" Alex smiled as he ran, but his father suddenly grabbed his arm. "Wait, Alex! Ace is not ours anymore!"

"But Dad...!"

"If you let him in, he'll just want to stay here! Just look at Nights!" Alex then saw Nights who had a sad look as she knew that her son had to leave them for him to grow.

Ace whimpered as he watched with a sad look. But then he was dragged away by Cedric as he tied him up with a rope around his neck. Alex gasped as his friend disappeared with the trainer. Ace tried his best to escape, but Cedric pulled hard as he dragged him back to his house. He was an Aura Warrior and a fighting type, this was the only fact that binded him to his destiny. At hardly one month old, it was tough and painful.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and Alex was running towards Cedric's place to see how Ace was doing.

"Ace!" He called out and found Ace in the floor next to his bowl of meat. Ace looked very weak as he didn't move a muscle. Alex gasped as his friend's state as he turned to Cedric who was making his fire grow.

"Cedric, Ace's looking very weird! Look at how weak he is!" Cedric didn't say a word as he continued working on his flame. "Cedric, say something!"

Cedric turned to Alex with a serious look. "Ace hasn't eaten anything for three days."

Alex was in complete shock at the news. "Three days?!" He angrily stared at the meat and kick the bowl, scattering the meat all around Ace. "What's with this carp?! He can't eat this stinking raw meat!"

"What the hell are you doing, Alex?!" Cedric yelled.

"Ace has only recently stopped feeding liquid food! How can he eat this stuff?!" Cedric then seriously stared as he stood up. "Wanna fight, old man?" Alex said as he raised his fists. But then, Cedric stopped and looked down. Alex then copied his movement and was surprised to see what was happening: Ace was finally eating the meat.

"Ace." Alex happily said as he watch his friend eating.

"If he doesn't eat, death is waiting for him." Cedric chuckled as he was pleased at the progress. "Ace has learned what it means to live, and survive!"

* * *

 **Please leave reviews, but no flames!**


	4. Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 3: Rivalry  
**

* * *

Alex and his friend Max accompanied Alex's father to town for shopping. They stopped by a grocery store as they got off the truck, but the kids wanted to explore the street, so Alex's father let them.

"Now, don't go too far from here. I won't be long."

"Yeah!" Alex agreed as he ran off with Max behind him. They immediately stopped by a weapons and hunting store where they were amazed by the rifles they were selling there.

"That is great! Look, they have new rifles and pokemon bait!" Max exclaimed while Alex watched.

 _"If Cedric had a rifle or something much stronger, he could easily take down Tyrano."_ He thought. The boys then suddenly heard the door bell as the store clerk welcome his customer.

"Welcome!" The boys turned to see a man in his early thirties with black hair, tanned skin, and a thin moustache on his face. He was wearing a black jacket with a light blue shirt underneath, dark brown jeans, boots, sunglasses, a dark brown hat, and a red scarf. But what really amazed the boys was that a tall Blaziken accompanied the man as it followed him in.

"Excuse me, sir, but we don't allow pokemon inside this store." The store clerk kindly explained to the man.

"Oh, I apologize... Jack, go outside!" The man said to his Blaziken as it obeyed him and went outside. "I'd like to look at the bullets for single piped rifles."

As the men talked, the boys went outside and was surprised to see the Blaziken Jack waiting patiently for his master.

"So well behaved." Alex whispered in amazement.

"Yeah, he seems so much smarter than Ace." Max agreed.

Alex felt insulted by the remark. "So? He's so much older than Ace, after all."

* * *

 **-Cedric's House-**

After the shopping was done, the boys decided to visit Cedric and Ace in their home.

"Cedric, where's Ace?" Alex asked after he didn't see Ace with him inside.

"He's eating out back." Cedric answered.

"Out back?"

"Let's go see." Max said as the boys went outside.

"Ace!" Alex called to his friend.

"Where are you, Ace?" Max called out as well. He then heard Alex gasped and wondered what's wrong. "What is it?"

Alex and Max saw Ace in a huge wooden tub about the size of a small pool filled with little water that reached to his knees. There was a wooden box floating in it while Ace was searching for something underwater.

"Alex, look! There are some berries and meat in the water!" Max pointed out. Ace then grabbed the said food from the pool floor as he then pulled himself up to the wooden box and proceeded to eat the meal without getting wet.

"Is this also part of his training?" Alex wondered.

Ace then jumped into the shallow water to look for more food. But just as he grabbed another piece of meat, Cedric came by with a bucket filled with water and dumped it all into the tub, making the water rise up a little.

"Why are you putting in more?! Alex asked in shock.

In fact, this is all part of Ace training: Cedric poured in more water every day, making the pool deeper so that Ace could learn to swim, but the real challenge was getting the food on the bottom of the deep water. Some pokemon don't know how to hold their breath, so it was a difficult training exercise.

Ace was struggling and barely drowned in those icy waters. Alex couldn't stand watching his friend suffer.

"Cedric, Ace is gonna die in there!" He cried as he tried to jump in, but was immediately held back by Cedric.

"Don't you dare interfere! Training him in a life or death situation will save his life someday." He said as he watched the mountains and thought about Tyrano. The time to face him will come one day.

Finally, Ace managed to get the last piece of food from the bottom and ate it on the wooden box. Ace learned quickly, but it still took him a whole week to get used to it.

* * *

A few days had gone by since Ace completed his water training. Alexander was in the shed brushing Nights until his mother called him.

"Alexander, Cedric is here!"

"Huh? Cedric?" Alex wondered as he went out just in time to see Cedric with Ace by his side. Ace, who was now fit and strong from the training, called out happily to Alex.

"Ace!" Ace happily went to greet Alex. "Looks like you're home again!" Then Ace's siblings came by to greet him as well as they began to wrestle him. But then, Ace flipped over his brother as he screeched in alarm while his sister watched nervously.

"Ace...! Stop that!" Alex said in surprise. Ace did as he was told, impressed by his own strength, while his siblings ran away towards their mother who called them.

Ace didn't mean to frighten them, but he wanted to show Alex his skill and strength, despite the number disadvantage. After seeing his siblings being comforted by Nights, he then joined Cedric by his side. Ace had already forgotten what it felt like to be comforted by his mother. He had became independent much earlier than his siblings.

"Wow...Even though it was two against one, they had no chance. You have become strong, Ace!" Alex said as he was impressed by all of it.

"Ace was only playing with them." Cedric explained. "You can't even compare him to them anymore. Come on then, Alexander. We're going to the mountains."

Alex gasped. "But Cedric, it's forbidden to go there right now!"

"You coming or not?" Cedric asked again.

* * *

Alex decided to join Cedric to the forbidden mountains for Ace's sake. They were at a high ledge until they saw a pheasant bird flying away.

"There it goes, Cedric!" Alex pointed at the bird. Cedric then aimed the bird with his rifle. "Hurry! What are you waiting for, Cedric?" Cedric then fired his rifle and shot down the bird which fell from the sky and into the river below.

"Look! It fell into the river... That's why I told you to hurry!" Alex complained.

"Ace, go get it." Cedric ordered as Ace whimpered. He was nervous about jumping in the water at such a high ledge. "Go on. Jump in."

Ace breathed in and jumped into the raging stream. He saw the bird dangling on a rock and tried to swim towards it, but the current is too strong for the young pokemon.

"Amazing, Ace! So that's why you hesitated to shoot..." Alex said, but then on the other side of the ledge, they saw a Blaziken who immediately dove into the River too. The humans were shocked that a fire type pokemon like him would swim without fear and with skill. The Blaziken then grabbed the bird that Ace was fetching, which angered Ace.

"It's that Blaziken!" Alex remembered the Blaziken known as Jack who he saw in town from before.

"Ace! Don't let him get away!" Cedric shouted from above.

Jack managed to swim out of the river as he watched Ace trying to reach him. Once Ace succeeded in stepping on the rocky edge, the chase began. The two pokemon ran up the cliff, past the human and up to the cliff edge. When Ace was catching up to Jack, Jack suddenly leaped high and across the edge to the other side. Jack taunted at the young Riolu who stayed on his side. Wanting to prove himself, Ace then leaped over the chasm as well, but as he grabbed the ledge, he slipped and landed on a rock below.

The Blaziken watched from above until he heard his master calling him. "Jack!" Jack then joined his master with the bird in his hands.

Ace, who survived the fall, managed to climb up again, only to see the Blaziken and his master gone without a trace.

* * *

On the way home, Alex talked to Cedric in giving a little praise to Ace, despite the failure in the hunt.

"Cedric, Ace did his best! You should cheer him up a little!" Alex said as he watched Ace walking with his head down and a sad look on his face. "Don't worry about it. You're still just too young, right?"

Then they heard a car horn and turned to see a black jeep heading towards them. "A car... who is it?" Alex wondered as they moved out of the car's way. As it drove past them, Alex recognized Jack from the hunt before with his trainer in the front. "The Blaziken from before!"

Ace saw him too as he then cried out angrily at him. "Rio!"

"Thief! Give us back our prize!" Alex shouted as he ran after the vehicle. The car suddenly stopped as Jack's trainer stepped out of his vehicle and walked towards the group while his pokemon stayed in the back seat.

"I apologize from before." The man said. "As always, you're very skilled, Stone Hunter Cedric."

Cedric became curious as how did the stranger knew him while Alex wondered too.

"It's me." The man answered as he removed his sunglasses, revealing his bright blue eyes. "The son of the town mayor that the Tyranitar killed."

Cedric's eyes widen as he knew who he was. "Jonathan?"

"That's right. It has been a while." Jonathan said as he looked at Ace with curiosity. "A riolu? And he's got a white star mark on his forehead too. You've got a good, brave pokemon there, even though he's still just a young one."

"Cedric, he's the son of the mayor?" Alex asked Cedric.

"Yeah. You've never met him before." Cedric answered.

Alex then turned to the mayor's son with anger. "But to me... all he is, is a simple hunting thief!"

Jonathan nodded his head as he chuckled. "Boy, it was I who shot the pheasant. If you don't believe me, take a look at this bird's head." He then gave Alex the dead bird he caught.

"What head? But the head is missing!" Alex shouted as he showed the headless bird.

"That's because my rifle shot it off completely. It's much more powerful than Cedric's." Jonathan said as he revealed his long rifle to the old trainer.

Cedric stared at it and wondered about something. "And what do you intend to do with a rifle like that?"

Jonathan seriously stared at Cedric. "A rifle like this in these mountains could only be used against Tyrano!"

"Tyrano..." Cedric silently said as Jonathan slowly turned and walked towards his car. "It takes more than just a good rifle to be able to kill something like Tyrano!"

"Is that so?" Jonathan chuckled. "Guess we'll have the answer to that very soon." Then he and Jack drove off.

"So, he has come to avenge his father?" Alex asked Cedric who stayed silent as they all watched Jonathan leave.

Ace, on the other hand, has tasted defeat for the first time. And at the same time, he is feeling a burning spirit inside- the young Riolu knew he'll never want to lose to Jack again.

This is just the beginning of their new rivalry for each other.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews, but no flames!**


	5. Ace's Life-saving Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

 **Warning: contains blood and foul language.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 4: Ace's Life-saving Friendship  
**

* * *

One night, Ace sensed something is going to happen soon and he was deeply worried as he whined. He now wears a red collar on his neck given to him by Cedric.

"What is it, Ace?" Cedric asked while he poured his drink. "What are you whining about?"

Meanwhile it was quiet at Alex's house as they were in the living room. Alex was busy reading while his father listened to his wife speaking through the phone.

"I'm sorry, but we don't really know when we'll be able to use the skiing slopes again!"

The father sighed in defeat. "Business is going to be bad for us this year. Curse that Tyrano..."

Suddenly they heard Nights growling as she snarled at the door since she heard something outside.

"What's wrong, Nights?" Alex asked.

"It's probably Cedric coming to get a drink again..."

Alex then got up towards the door. "Cedric?" But then he yelled in alarm as he saw someone's hand breaking the glass screen from the door until the whole doors fell down in pieces as a gravely injured man fell to the floor. He was a middle aged man whose clothes were torn and bloodied from his opened injuries.

Alex's father gasped as he check the man. "What the hell? What happened?! Answer me! Call the hospital!"

"Yes!" His wife agreed in shock as she ran towards the phone.

They tended the stranger's injuries as much as they could, but he desperately needs medical attention. As the man rested in a futon slightly bandaged up, he struggled to speak.

"A pokemon... A demon beast!"

"A demon pokemon?" The father asked as the man nodded.

"A rogue Tyranitar!"

Alex was shocked as he knew who it was. "A Tyranitar? TYRANO!"

"He's at the mountain pass..."

"Take it easy until the doctor arrives!" Alex's father said to the injured man.

"No..." The man said weakly. "My friends are still in their cabin!"

"What?!"

"They don't have a chance against it... help them!"

Alex's father understood as he nodded. "Alex, go get Cedric!"

"Right!" Alex agreed as he ran to get Cedric.

* * *

"Cedric, are you alright?" Alex asked as he accompanied Cedric, who struggled to walk due to his prosthetic leg, back to his house. Ace ran ahead of them, leading them.

"I'm fine. You just make sure you don't fall." Cedric answered.

They hurried to Alex's house where there were some pokemon trainers and hunters outside waiting and went inside to find the wounded man in deep pain. Cedric immediately recognized the man as he sat beside him.

"Tobias?!"

"You know him, Cedric?" Alex's father asked.

"He's the best rock-type hunter in Crimson Town. Tell me! Was it Tyrano that attacked you?!" Cedric immediately asked Tobias.

"Cedric...!" Tobias managed to say until he succumbs to his injuries. Cedric sadly took off his hat in deep respect for his dead friend who fell at the hands of the rogue Tyranitar. Cedric growled as he put on his again.

"Damn that human killer pokemon!" Cedric then grabbed his rifle and put on his prosthetic leg as he went out the door.

"Cedric, you can't go when it is this dark out!" Alex's father cried out.

"I've got Ace with me." Ace then turn to see his mother's face filled with worry and fear for him. She lost her mate and doesn't want to lose her son too. "Ace, let's go." Ace obeyed as he followed his trainer out the door. They, along with Alex's father and the group, headed towards the Olivewood forest to help the other men in the mountain pass.

"Hey, wait for me! I'm going too!" The group heard Alex's shouts as he joined them.

"You fool!" His father said as he grabbed his arm. "This is no place for a kid!"

"So? Ace is a kid too!" Ace turned to see Alex bravely join this rescue mission and was surprised by his loyalty.

"Ace, let's go!" Cedric ordered as Ace lead the way. He was happy that his best friend is now with him and they headed deeper into the snowy forest. But then, Ace suddenly stopped in his tracks as he sensed a familiar presence.

"What is it, Ace?" Alex asked until a tall pokemon came in their path. Alex gasped as he recognized the pokemon as Jack, Jonathan's Blaziken! "Jack!" He knew that if Jack was here, his trainer was not far behind. He was right as Jonathan made his appearance beside Jack.

"Cedric, are you going through Olivewood Forest towards the mountain pass?" Jonathan asked. "If so, I'll go via Kirikaze Valley."

"You should stay with us or you'll meet the fate as your father" Cedric explained with concern.

"Don't worry! I have Jack with me here."

"Blaze!" Jack agreed with his partner.

"Jack's been trained to sense his enemies' body heat from two kilometers away." Jack then glared at Ace. Both pokemon heated up their rivalry as both are skilled fighters and both are hunting for the same pokemon.

"A warning for you. Stay out of the forest in the night, and go through route 54 outside of the forest." Cedric told his advice to Jonathan who accepted it.

"Thanks. That was my plan." He said as he and Jack left the group towards their other direction as the hunting group moved on forward.

Cedric's group moved quickly through the forest with no sign of trouble near, for now. Ace ran ahead as he lead them.

"Ace, be prepared for him. We have no idea what direction Tyrano might show up from." Cedric warned the Riolu who understood.

This was the first time Ace had gone out into a hunt, but he still haven't forgotten the scent of Tyrano, the Tyranitar who killed his father as he remembered the last fight. With Tyrano in his mind, Ace moved on quickly forward, hoping to face his father's killer.

Meanwhile, in the cabin of the mountain pass, two men were standing guard inside as they were being closely watched by their intruder. They had their pokemon, which was a Growlithe and a Vaporeon, out to defend them while the men had their rifles at hand, but they ran out of ammunition and were in serious trouble. They quietly heard the growls of the intruder coming from the outside.

"Shit, we can't let him in!" The older man whisper to his friend.

"He's out there, just waiting for us..." They listened until the growls suddenly stopped, creating a tension between the men and pokemon.

"Now it's quiet!"

"Has he given up?"

Then suddenly, the cabin walls broke as the intruder revealed to be a Tyranitar appeared from behind them and attacked the group. The men screamed in panic and horror as they tried to escape the beast, but the Tyranitar trapped them all in his grasp as it came to claim its prey.

* * *

Ace heard the screams as he ran ahead while the humans followed.

"Ace!"

"Alex, don't move!" Cedric stopped the boy in his tracks as they reached the cabin, which was destroyed from the attack, and saw the same Tyranitar moving away from it.

"It's Tyrano!" Alex gasped in alarm.

"Were we too late?" Alex's father said in shock.

The men prepared their weapons until they heard Jack and Jonathan coming in.

"Jack, attack!" Jack immediately closed in on the dark pokemon as it attacked with a Focus Punch at the Tyranitar's face. The humans and Ace were shocked by the bravery of Jack. The Tyranitar angrily threw off Jack off him but Jack landed on his feet, unscathed by the attack. Both pokemon glared as they stood on their respective side of the field. Tyranitar then came in close as it was about to fire a hyper beam at Jack as he stood on his ground, waiting for the blow to hit. Then, out of nowhere, Ace jumped into battle as he attacked with Force Palm on Tyranitar's face, paralyzing it before he could launch its attack.

"Ace!" Alex yelled in alarm as he watched Ace hold on to Tyranitar while it tried to shake him off. "Ace, let go! He'll kill you!"

Cedric, however, watched the scene as he was amazed by Ace's bravery. _"Absolutely unbelievable. Ace attacked the weak spot, even though I haven't taught him that yet._ " He thought as the scene before him causes him to remember Kin's fight against Tyrano. Both of them were fighting in the same style as before. _"Is it because Aura Warrior Riolus don't know fear or is it because of his relation to Kin and Anubis?"_

Tyranitar then threw Ace away as he yelped in alarm. "Ace!" Alex went to him while the men fired their weapons against the beast. "Ace, are you alright? You're still too young!" Alex said as he held Ace who was shaken from the attack.

The men's bullet didn't hit the pokemon as it left them. "This is pointless. We won't hit him at this distance." Cedric explained.

"Blaziken!"

"Jack!" Alex said as he saw Jack running towards the escaping Tyranitar. As Jack was closing in, he heard his trainer calling.

"Jack, stop!" Jack stopped at his command. "Stand down!" Jack did as he told even though he wants to fight. Jonathan appeared in front of the charging Tyranitar while aiming with his new rifle. "The Steel Model 700, custom manufactured, watch the destructive power of this closely, Cedric!" The humans watched as the raging beast closed in and then, Jonathan fired at the beast's chest as it flew through him. Blood oozed out from the back as it fell towards a tree down a hill, mortally wounded.

"What a difference! That was great!" The humans were shocked by the sudden defeat of the pokemon in one shot.

"Heh. Seems like one bullet was enough." Jonathan chuckled as he went to check the Tyranitar. But then the wounded beast rose at it charged at Jonathan. In his surprise, he quickly shoot the beast again, only this time at his left side of his face as it exploded while the gushed out in large quantity. And with that the pokemon fell dead for real this time.

"You bastard! This is for my father!" Jonathan yelled as he fired twice on the dead body, just to make sure it was dead.

"That was fast..." Alex's father said as the group stared at the dead beast.

Jonathan smiled as he spoke to Cedric. "See that, Cedric? That's what the Steel Model is capable of." Cedric was deaf to his rival's word as he still stared at the Tyranitar's body. Ace and Alex both watched in awe at the defeat of their enemy.

 _"That was really Tyrano's last efforts, when Kin didn't have a chance?"_ Alex thought until Ace then suddenly began crying out in alarm.

"Rio! Lu, lu, rio!" Ace spoke in alarm as he pointed at the body.

"Ace, it's over. We've got revenge for your father." Alex tried to calm his friend down, but Ace shook his head rapidly as he pointed to the body, growling. "What's with him, Cedric?"

"Ace is trying to tell us... that this isn't Tyrano." Cedric said while Jonathan gasped.

"What are you saying, Cedric?"

"Look at his right eye." Cedric said while the others gasped in alarm as they stared at the Tyranitar's face. They saw that his right eye is still there, unlike Tyrano who lost his right eye in battle.

"He's right! Tyrano doesn't have a right eye! Anubis took it out before!" The humans all stared in fear at the beast as they wondered what did this meant.

"What I feared would happen the most has already happened. To think that he's evolved to its final stage..." Cedric quietly spoke.

"What do you mean, Cedric?" Jonathan asked.

"This is one of Tyrano's offspring. His strength, size, viciousness... no doubt about it. Tyrano's blood is inside him."

"So, you think Tyrano's has more offspring around here?" Alex nervously asked.

"Tyrano's is trying to build his own stronghold out of this entire area." Cedric explained as he realizes Tyrano's motive.

* * *

The men went to check the destroyed cabin. They found the bodies of the victims, both human and pokemon, are ravaged and bloodied from the attack. The humans stared with disappointment as they removed their hats in respects.

"How terrible..."

"What an awful slaughter." Cedric silently growled. Then he heard Ace shouting out his cries. "That doesn't sound right. What is it, Ace?"

"Rio! Rio!" Ace was angrily barking out loud at his direction while Jack also growled with caution.

"Jack." Jonathan saw his partner shaking. "Jack, what are you frightened of?"

"He's here." Cedric whispered. "Tyrano."

"What did you say?" Jonathan said in alarm.

Alex and the others gasped as they saw the dreaded one eyed Tyrano ahead on a high ledge as he growled in anger for the intruders. His one eye stared at them all and memorized all of their forms. Cedric... Jonathan... Jack... Alexander... All of whom will be his prey to be killed. But Ace broke the stare. Ace then charged at the enemy, but Alexander held him back.

"Don't!" Alex yelled as he held the angry Riolu while he cried out to Tyrano. "No, Ace! It's way too early for you to fight! You'll get killed!"

"Everyone, hurry!" Alex's father ordered the men to fire which they did, but none made contact. Jonathan was about to fire his rifle, but when he aimed, he saw that Tyrano had disappeared!

"But he was just there!" Jonathan gasped.

"He's gone. He knows the range of our weapons, even yours." Cedric explained to the young hunter. John growled in frustration as he called his Blaziken to him. "Jack, come on!"

"Stop!" Cedric ordered Jonathan to stay. "Don't go underestimating Tyrano. His intentions is to lure you out into the dark forest. He knows that's his only chance against your weapon.

Later on, the group decided to return home due to the snow winds blowing and for the safety in their homes. As they walked on their path back home, Alex was in deep thought about what Cedric had told them.

 _"In two months, many rock type pokemon will wake up from their hibernation...And if Cedric is right, there will be a lot of Tyranitars and Tyrano's kin among them..."_

Then he suddenly slipped and fell down the steep snowy hill as he yelled. "AAAHHH!"

"Alex!" His father yelled in alarm as he watched his son falling while Ace chased after him.

"ALEX!" Cedric cried out.

Alex fell through a crack in the ground and held on the edge of it. He tried to pulled himself up, but when Ace reached him, Alex looses his grip on the edge and fell into the dark pit below.

"He fell down into one of the cracks!"

"ALEXANDER!" his father shouted as he peeked over the crack where his son fell. "Alexander!"

In the mountains, cracks like these can easily appear before landslides occur. If anyone fall down into one, the chances of getting back out again are hopeless. The only option is to await death in the darkest pit of the mountains.

Inside the crack, Alex managed to stop falling due to his jacket getting caught in a branch. But the cold and shock from falling caused him to fall unconscious but not before he called for help.

"Ace, help me..."

Outside, the men wondered what to do in this situation. "Cedric, what do we do?!" Cedric stayed silent as Ace whimpered for he's worried for his friend.

"Alex, please answer me!" His father pleaded, hoping his echoes reaches Alex.

"There is no way you can go down. It's too steep and narrow..." Jonathan solemnly said while Jack stared in defeat. It wasn't long until Ace started to bark out to Cedric as he pointed to himself.

"Rio, rio,! Lu, lu, riolu!" Ace was trying to tell them to let himself go after Alex. He is small enough to fit inside the crack and he's willing to go for it.

Cedric understood as he nodded. "Ace will have to give it a try."

"Ace?!" Jonathan said in surprise.

"He's trying to tell us that he can."

"But...Ace?!"

"He may be just a young Riolu, but he's as brave as an adult Lucario." Cedric explained to Jonathan, "It's all about bravery. Ace actually wants to go down there. And so I'll let him try. Ace, go!

"Rio!" Ace agreed.

* * *

Inside the crack, Ace went down with a rope tied in his collar for support. He carefully walked down the cavern walls while trying to find Alex.

"We're counting on you, Ace!" Alex's father shouted out from above.

Ace continued forwards while the humans held slightly onto the rope as they hoped for success.

"It's so deep..." One hunter managed to say as the rope still went on into the hole. "Is there enough rope?"

"I trust you, Ace. It's only you who can save Alex now..." Cedric hoped in his thoughts.

The chasm was so deep, but Ace was determined to keep going. He slipped a few times due to the steep walls, but managed to get back on his feet. It wasn't long that he smiled as he finally found Alex on the branch. Ace then alerted the humans above as his cried echoed the walls.

"Riolu! Rio!"

The humans had heard him. "The rope has stopped... and he's shouting!" Jonathan, Jack, and Cedric gasped as the young riolu had found the boy.

"Ace had found Alex. No doubt about it." Cedric said until he thought about one thing. _"But now, Ace, the tough part begins..."_

Ace licked Alex's cheek as he whimpered in worry. He tried to wake his friend up, but he was still unconscious from the fall.

"Alex, attach yourself to the rope!" His father cried out as one man said. "I can't hear him..."

"Alex must have been knocked out." Cedric said.

"Then there's no hope." Jonathan sadly admitted. "If Alex doesn't wake up, even with Ace there... He's just a pup after all. It's over."

"Alex, please! Wake up!" His father cried. "Grab hold of the rope! ALEX!"

 _"Is it hopeless? Ace.."_ Cedric thought in fear.

Ace, however, is not going to give up on his friend. At that moment, Ace thought of pulling the rope around Alex's body as he wrapped the rope around him. He then alerted the humans to complete the job.

Jack heard his rival's cries and alerted his master. "Blaze! Blaziken!" Jonathan saw Jack urgently speaking and knew something is up.

"Cedric, Jack's trying to tell us something!"

"I know! He's trying to say we should pull the rope up!" Alex's father agreed as he felt Ace pulling the rope.

"Do it! Pull it up!" Cedric ordered.

"Alright!" The men grabbed the rope and started pulling. "It's heavy!"

 _"No doubt! Alex's still unconscious..."_ Jonathan thought.

 _"What Ace could have done...?"_ Cedric wondered.

Ace held on to the rope with both his paws and teeth. All of Alex's weight was on Ace's neck because of the tied collar, and it was very weight was too much for him but he had to hold on. He was about to lose consciousness, but if he did, it'll be all over for them. It was a life and death situation, and Ace braved it out. Blood started oozing both out of Ace's mouth, hands, and neck as the rope were cutting through the skin, but even so, the rope kept Ace and Alex bound together in both body and soul.

Finally they were out of the crack which made the humans smile in relief and cheered. "I can see them!"

"He's okay!"

"Ace did it!"

"Well done, Ace! That was great!"

"Alex!" His father cried out.

"Calm down, he's just unconscious!"

"Ace..." Cedric was amazed by Ace's success in his rescue.

"Ace!" Jonathan and Jack saw Ace exhausted as he lied there. Jonathan held Ace as he saw that he was still holding the rope in his mouth. "Even after all this, he still won't let go of the rope..." He knew that this Riolu was special and strong as he petted Jack. "This time, Jack, I think you've met your match." He said as Jack whined in agreement.

"Alex, you're awake!"

"Dad!" Ace heard Alex's voice as he let go of the rope and happily ran towards Alex whom he saved.

"I'm so glad! I was so afraid!" His father cried with joy. "It's all thanks to Ace!"

Ace happily nuzzled and lick his friend in happiness while Alex laughed. Then Cedric came and grabbed Ace while the others watched. "Cedric..."

"You little fool, there are easier ways to get attention!" Cedric scolded Ace while Ace whimpered and licked his master, knowing that he was worried for him. Cedric then kindly petted Ace in return which surprised everyone.

"Did Cedric just petted Ace?!"

Cedric then handed Ace to Alex. "Here you go."

Alex happily received Ace as he thanked him. "Ace! You saved my life..." Ace nodded his head. "And from now, I'll be willing to put my life on the line for you, okay?"

Ace smiled as both he and Alex cherished their hug together.

In the middle of March in these mountains, the nights were icy cold. But Alexander's and Ace's hearts were bound tightly together, in the warmth of friendship and trust. By putting his life at risk, Ace has made a friend in Alexander for life.

* * *

 **Longest chapter written so far! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please leave reviews because I love reading them! Even if it is just one small review, please!**

 **Neomoon585**


	6. The Challenge against Tyrano's Kin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 5: The Challenge against Tyrano's Kin**

* * *

"Jump...Jump it, Ace!" Cedric whispered in his sleep as he thought of his training with Ace. "Ace... Ace!"

"Cedric... Cedric!" Cedric heard a voice calling to him and opened his eyes to see Alexander and Ace, who was slightly taller now, watching him on his bed. He saw that Alex's head was bandaged, due to his fall and realized that he wasn't in his house. Instead he was inside a hospital room.

"Cedric you're awake!"

"Alex... where am I?" Cedric asked.

'You're at Jonathan's hospital." Alex answered.

Cedric's eyes widen in shock at the mention of his rival's name. "Jonathan?" Just after the mention of the name, Jonathan came in through the door wearing his doctor's uniform. Jonathan works as the town's doctor, even though he mostly travels the world.

"Looks like you're awake." He said.

"Jonathan? Why have I been brought here?" Cedric asked Jonathan.

"You collapsed while you were training Ace. If Ace hadn't made a fuss, you would have been in danger." Jonathan explained while Cedric stared at Ace who wagged his tail happily. "You'll have to stay in my hospital for a while."

"Weren't you going back to Orionblade City?"

"There's no way I can't let Tyrano be." Jonathan answered surely as both he and Cedric stared at each other, causing their rivalry to blaze.

"Just let me take care of Tyrano!" Cedric shouted as he tried to get out of bed, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and return to bed.

"Cedric!" Alex worriedly said.

"The next time you collapse might be your last. I demand that you rest for a while. See you later." Jonathan sharply ordered his patient as he left the room, leaving those three alone.

Cedric growled as he lay in bed. "Cedric, you can't leave yet!" Alex said as Cedric listened. "Don't worry! I'll take care of Ace!" Cedric agreed to Alex's offer as he then petted Ace who looked worried for the old man.

Alex and Ace then exited the hospital and saw Jack resting beside a shed as he saw the boys leaving.

"Hey, Jack! See ya!" Alex waved goodbye to the Blaziken as he ran ahead, but Ace stayed where he was which made Alex stopped running. "Hey Ace, what's wrong? Come on!"

Ace sensed something with his aura as he ran towards the opened shed door while Ace followed. "Rio! Rio!" Ace cried out as Alex joined him.

"Ace…" Alex then turned and was surprised at what he saw. "Jonathan- Sensei!" He saw Jonathan without his doctor's coat and wearing a dark sleeveless shirt with light pants, loading a bow and arrow as he aimed at a bundle of hay in front of him. "What's he doing?"

Jonathan stretched out his arms as he aimed the arrow. His muscles were strong due to his weapon's training and his whole body was fit to fight. "He then suddenly released the arrow as it flew at a speed of light towards the target and flew through it and towards the wall.

"Woah!" Alex was amazed by the strength and speed of the arrow.

Jonathan heard Alex and wasn't surprise by his visit. "Alexander, you shouldn't underestimate Bows. This one is easily more powerful than Cedric's rifle."

"More powerful than Cedric's rifle? No way!" Alex said.

"Give it a go." Jonathan handed his bow and arrow to Alex. Alex took the bow and tried to use it, but it was so sturdy and hard that it was almost impossible to pull.

"It's difficult!" He struggled.

"Give it more strength." Jonathan gave advice the boy. The boy pulled and pulled, but it was no use. The bow was just too hard for him to use it. Seeing the boy trying so hard made Jonathan chuckle. "What do you think, Alex? This is a hunting bow. It's more powerful than traditional Japanese bows, and more powerful than Cedric's rifle. To be able to use it, you need to learn the techniques and have enough power to overcome the strings." He then demonstrated how to use the bow to Alex once again as he flew the arrow, hitting the target. "At a short distance, it can easily kill even a strong Pokémon like a Charizard. It just goes right through."

"But there's no way a bow could be more powerful than a gun... I can't believe it!" Alex said with doubt.

Jonathan smiled. "I'll show you. Follow me." He led him to a door inside the shed and the boys were surprised to see the stuffed body of an Arcanine. Inside the room was filled with trophies and skins of the Pokémon Jonathan hunted. "I killed this Arcanine in the Inferno Mountains. It caused trouble to a local village months ago." Jonathan explained as he turned to the pictures above him. "Look at that picture of the Tauros."

Alex saw the picture of the dead Tauros killed by the arrow in the rock. "The arrow went straight through it and went to that rock behind it."

"Unbelievable..." Alex whispered as he saw all the pictures of his greatest hunts. He noticed that every photo had Jonathan and Jack together. "Did you bring down all of these, Sensei?"

"Jack and I did it together. I trained him ever since he was a young Torchic. You see, hunting methods are always changing. And so, the most important thing to have is a good partner."

"Partner?" Alex wondered as he stared at Ace who looked back with concerned eyes.

"Cedric won't be able to hunt anymore." Jonathan said which made Alex gasped. "Truth be told, in his condition, not even after he gets out of the hospital will he ever be fit to hunt again."

Alex was shocked by this as he thought about the Stone Hunter. _"Cedric won't be able to hunt_ _anymore?"_

Later on, Alex and Ace left the hospital as they were deeply affected by the news that the famous Stone Hunter might not hunt again.

"Ace, what'll we do?" Alex asked Ace who walked sadly. "At this rate, we won't be able to get revenge on Tyrano… What shall we do, Ace?"

Then Ace looked up to Alex. "Rio!" Alex heard him as Ace then ran off.

"Ace, where are you going?!"

Alex followed Ace as they ran all the way to Jonathan's hospital, past Jack the Blaziken, and into the training shed. When Alex reached the shed, he saw that Ace was holding Jonathan's hunting bow with a serious look on his face. He knew what his friend was trying to say just by looking at his eyes.

"Ace… are you saying I should learn how to use this?" He asked as he knew what his friend wants just by looking at his eyes.

 _'Ace is serious… he still wants us to fight Tyrano together, as partners.'_ Alex thought as he then grabbed the bow as he decided. "Alright, I understand, Ace. From today on, you and I are partners!"

* * *

The next day, the boys' training had begun. Ace and Alex started jogging everyday at dawn in order to get stronger and faster. Alexander did sit ups, lifted heavy weights, and even jumped rope.

Ace, however, had his type of training as well. He tried to improve his leg power by trying to jump on Alex's house roof. He failed the first time, so he tried jumping on fences and other obstacles to improve his height. It took him four tries until finally, he reached the roof. He also trained battle moves like his bite and force palm attacks.

For a month and a half, they have trained hard growing stronger, building up their muscles and speed. It was now May and the snow began to melt. Spring is here, but this also meant another thing: it was also the time of year for Tyrano's clan to awaken.

Meanwhile Jonathan was working in his office as he checked his calendar as he thought. _'A month and a half… It's amazing Alexander's kept it up this long…'_ It didn't take him long for him to hear a sound coming from his shed.

"What?"

In the shed, Alexander, who was fit and his arms strong with muscles, has finally pulled the hunting bow as he aimed and then… fired at the target and flew through it.

"Alexander!" Jonathan gasped as he was amazed by his results of his training.

"Did you see that, Sensei? I did it!" Alexander exclaimed proudly as Ace cheered for his partner and Jonathan nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Alex and Ace ran home from the hospital in order to tell everyone of their success. "I have to tell Cedric! He'll be so happy!" They both ran until they suddenly halted in their path.

"Cedric…!" Alex managed to say as he and Ace saw Cedric in front of them, but he looked very weak and he was struggling to stay on his feet.

"Where have you been, Ace?" Cedric spoke hoarsely. "Let's go. It's time to go hunting…" Cedric then groaned as he fainted right in front of the boys.

"Cedric!" Alex yelled out as Ace tried to wake his master. "Ace, go get Jonathan Sensei!"

And that's what he plans to do without second thoughts as he ran ahead in high speed. Ace knew that Cedric was in danger, and that there was no time to spare. He ran straight towards Jonathan's hospital.

As Alexander carried Cedric with all his strength gained from training, Ace kept running and his speed was like a shooting star. Ace jumped and flew over the rooftops for his strength and agility had reached its prime after training hard with Alexander. Alexander had grown incredibly stronger, and Ace had become a stronger young adult.

At Cedric's house, Jonathan was just finishing giving Cedric the medicine he needed as Alex and Ace watched with worry.

"Don't worry about him." Jonathan calmly said to them. "You can leave Cedric alone for now."

The boys were pleased with Cedric's well being. Cedric was resting until he whispered some words that only Ace heard.

"Ace… that monster…Tyrano…" Ace whined as he knew how much pain Tyrano is causing to everyone.

"Alex, I'll watch over him for tonight." Jonathan instructed. "You can go home now."

As Alex and Ace walked home together, Alex finally spoke to Ace. "Tomorrow… That's when, Ace, we'll settle things with Tyrano!" He decided as Ace barked in agreement.

"Riolu!"

* * *

 **-Olivewood Forest, near the Mountains-**

The next day, Ace and Alex went to the mountains with Jonathan's hunting bow as they reached in Tyrano's territory. They reached the river where a bridge is supposed to be, but once they arrived, they saw that the bridge is gone, due to the raging currents.

"It's been washed away again?!" Alex complained. "This happens every year when the snow melts. Alright then, we'll just have to cross upstream!"

Then Ace began to snarl as he saw something on the other side. Alexander watched in that direction and gasped. On the other side of the river, he saw three rock-type Pokémon ahead walking by. One was a huge female Tyrantrum and behind it were two baby Larvitars play fighting together.

"Did you see them, Ace? Those Pokémon cubs are Larvitars, the infant form of Tyranitar! In other words, they are the offspring of Tyrano!" Alex said as Ace stared at them nervously. "Remember where they went. I'm absolutely sure they are going to Tyrano's stronghold. Come on, let's go!"

They travelled up the mountain path upstream. Alex looked back to the town behind them as he thought about Jonathan. _'I'm sorry, Jonathan Sensei…that I took your hunting bow without your permission.'_

"Rio!" Ace pointed as a close cliff ledge. "Alright, we can cross over here. Let's go, Ace!" Alex said as they jumped to the other side and ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

Jonathan, along with Jack and some hunters, drove to the river where the bridge was away. They stopped and got out of the car as one of the hunters pointed out to the forest.

"Sensei! It's over on that side where those Zebstrika where attacked by a Rhydon…But the bridge has been washed away by the melted snow."

"There's no way we'll be able to cross!"

"We can go further upstream and cross there…"

"That won't be necessary." Jonathan said to the hunters as he then whistled to Jack, who immediately came to him. Jonathan then gave the end of a rope he carried to Jack as he instructed him. "Jack, jump over the river."

Jack jumped over the river in a single leap with the rope in hand as he waited for his master's orders. "Twist it round the tree!" Jack then wrapped the rope around the tree and tied it up. Jonathan did the same with his end of the rope and installed a zip line for the others to get across.

* * *

In the forest, the sky darkened as rainclouds shrouded over. Alex nervously walked ahead while Ace used his auras to track the rock Pokémon they saw a while ago. The forest was quiet as if they were no signs of life anywhere which gave an eerie feeling of fear to Alexander.

Then Alex heard Ace growling as he saw that some trees have huge claw marks. "Claw marks… and they're fresh." The claw marks represented the boundaries of a Pokémon's territory and they knew they were getting close to their targets. Alex was too afraid to move forward as Ace went ahead, but Alex stopped him.

"A…Ace! Wait a minute!" Ace stopped and turned to Alex. "We're in no hurry! Let's eat first!" Ace looked sadly at his friend who stood there shaking. He was eager to hunt for his enemy's kin.

 _'Now that we've crossed over into Tyrano's territory, I can't stop my knees from shaking!'_ Alex thought nervously. _'I need to pull myself together.'_

They stopped by a tree to eat some rice balls Alex had prepared for them. Just as Alex was about to grab a bite, he heard a screeching which scared him out of his wits. "AAAHHH!" He turned to see it was only a flock of Murkrows flying over them.

"Damn it! It's scary enough!" Alex growled as he tried to ignore the birds and resumed to his lunch. But for some reason, he lost his appetite and offered the food to Ace.

"I can't eat it now. Ace, do you want it?" He gave the rice balls to Ace who immediately ate it. As Alex watched his friend eat, he grew impatient by the loud squawking of the crow Pokémon which annoyed him completely.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he grabbed the bow in anger, loaded an arrow, and fired it at a Murkrow, killing it instantly. That caused all the other crows to fly away in fear.

The young males watched in horror at the fallen dead Murkrow. Alex hadn't intended to kill it, but the arrow was shot with such force, that it went right through the Murkrow's body. Alexander had killed something for the first time in his life. He felt shame and regret, mixed alongside the strength of the hunting bow. This made something inside Alexander snap and changed him.

"Ace, let's go!" Alex said with full confidence.

They both walked forward, but then the skies boomed with thunder and flashed with lightning as a rainstorm began pouring on the whole forest area and on the boys.

"Ace, we have to find shelter from the rain!" Alex said as he shielded himself from the droplets of water. They ran quickly, despite getting wet. "At this rate, we'll get soaked!"

They kept running until they saw a cave straight ahead. "Ace! That cave there will do just fine!" But as they were closing in on the cave, Ace immediately stopped as he sensed something's wrong.

"What is it, Ace?" Alex wondered as Ace growled in defense. He stared at the cave and saw two glowing eyes and heard a huge growling noise coming from inside the cave.

"Ace, get back!" He yelled as the lightning flashed, revealing the body shape of a Tyrantrum in the cave.

Ace started to cry out as it put himself in attack mode as Tyrantrum came out of the cave and attacked them. While Ace stood bravely at his foe, Alex quickly hid behind a fallen tree.

 _'It's so huge… what a huge Pokémon!'_ Alex thought in fear and panic. ' _We don't have a chance against it!'_ He heard Ace's voice as he peeked over and gasped as he saw Ace attacking the Tyrantrum with his bite attack and hit its snout.

"No, Ace! You'll be killed!"

Ace's aura warrior instincts were preventing him from feeling fear. He knew that the moment you get scared, you're dead. That's why Ace attacked without hesitation.

* * *

On another part of the forest, Jonathan and the group were traveling in the storm and the hunters shuddered as lightning struck close by. Jonathan knows that it is dangerous to use their weapons in this storm.

"We can't use our rifles until it lightens up a bit."

"Blaze." Jack glared at the horizon as the flash of lightning shone ahead and he saw a huge figure.

"What's that?" One hunter asked.

Over there where they saw stood a huge Rhydon, but what's fierce about it was that it was consuming its prey which was a lifeless Zebstrika. When rock-type Pokémon wake up from hibernation, food is scarce. They have to settle with just roots, berries, or even some rock filled with iron. But in Tyrano's clan, it was different. They began to attack livestock or other Pokémon from human villages. The Rhydon stood up and ran away in fear as it saw the hunters a mile away.

"Shoot, he saw us! He's running away!" The hunters yelled as they ran after it, but Jonathan stopped them.

"Wait!" Jonathan then faced Jack as he calmly instructed him. "Keep the distance shorter than 600 yards. Alright, Jack?" Jack nodded in agreement. "GO!"

Jack then began his chase after the vicious Rhydon.

* * *

Ace still kept fighting against the Tyrantrum while Alex fearfully watched from his hiding place. Ace fought as he dodged his foe's attacks, avoiding major damage.

"Rio! Riolu! Lu!"

Ace was calling for Alexander's help. The only reason Ace was attacking Tyrantrum was because he trusted Alex. However, Alex has become so scared that he couldn't use the bow. Ace kept dodging Tyrantrum's Dragon claw attacks until he was hit by its Dragon tail attack in a harsh blow, but quickly got back on his feet.

There were limits for what Ace could manage by himself. Now he was desperate. As he stood face to face against the huge beast, Ace realized that now he was directly confronting death.

* * *

 **To be continued….Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please leave reviews because I love reading them!**

 **Neomoon585**


	7. A Bloodstained Victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Warning: blood and death scenes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 6: A Bloodstained Victory**

* * *

 **-Deep in the Olivewood Forest-**

The storm was pouring into the battleground of the two Pokémon. Ace bravely stood against the raging Tyrantrum. He hoped for Alex to help him, but his partner was still paralyzed with fear as he watched from behind the tree.

Ace, however, still kept fighting against the Tyrantrum. He fought as he dodged his foe's attacks.

Angered by this, the Tyrantrum roared as it used its Dragon claw attack at Ace. He charged towards the beast, but his foe scratched him with the attack on his right side of his face, wounding him as he bled.

"ACE!" Alex yelled for his friend. He then saw Ace getting back on his feet, despite the wound bleeding heavily on his face. "Ace…"

Ace walked over to Alex while growling at Tyrantrum. He turned to Alex who still shuddered in fear.

"Rio! Riolu! Lu!" Ace taunted Tyrantrum as it attacked again, only for Ace to dodge it by jumping over the beast, avoiding damage. Tyrantrum roared in anger as it began chasing Ace in the rain while Ace dodged all the claw swipes by using his Quick Attack.

As Alex watched nervously for his friend, he suddenly recalled Cedric's advice.

 _"Alexander! Listen to me. Giant Pokémon look bigger than their normal size when they're enraged and attacking. Don't be scared of them when they're like that. You got that? Their weak spot is the center-line of their body. Go for the center-line, aim for that!"_

This gave Alex the courage he needed to grab the hunting bow and run towards the battlefield after he saw Ace being swatted away by the Tyrantrum's tail.

"OVER HERE, YOU UGLY BEAST! COME ON!" Alex cried out as he caught its attention and growled at him. Ace could only watch as Alex was powered up with courage and determination. This had really made him happy to see his partner join the fight.

"The center-line of the body!" he thought as the Pokémon prepared to attack. "Now!" he let go of the arrow as it flew towards Tyrantrum. The beast roared in pain but was not down. Alex saw that the arrow only hit its right eye. Tyrantrum, angered by the injury, attacked the boy.

But Ace used all his strength to grab him out of harm's way again. When Alex recovered, he couldn't find the bow. "The bow, where is it?" Then he saw that it was near their foe. "It's over there!"

Ace then jumped and used Bite at Tyrantrum's snout to give Alex enough time to get the bow. "Thank, Ace!" Alex yelled as he ran and grabbed the bow away from the Pokémon as he loaded an arrow. "Ace, get away!"

Ace did as he was told and ran until he joined Alex's side just as the beast was closing in on them. "There's no way I can die until we get our revenge on Tyrano!" He waited the right moment to release the arrow just as the lightning flashed. "Now!"

The beast growled and Alex let go of the arrow, only to miss and hit the tree behind it. "NO!" he shouted in disbelief. After he loaded another arrow, the beast pounced at them. But a huge lightning bolt struck a tree and it came crashing down between them and the Tyrantrum, which stopped right before the rock-type Pokémon could finish them.

"We're saved... But this is my last chance and I can't fail!" Alex thought as he waited the moment to strike.

Ace didn't move an inch, now that he was at Alexander's side. He stared at the beast but at the same time, he was facing death itself. But the trust he held in his partner was something very immense. The boy and the Riolu stood united, as though they were one being.

Tyrant rum growled and then attacked for the finishing blow. Suddenly Alexander let go of the arrow and it flew at the beast's throat as blood gushed out of it. It roared in pain while Alex loaded another arrow. As it attacked, he let go of the final arrow which hit its snout. He then shouted to it:

"It ends here!" Alex and Ace watched as the beast roared and fell down dead from its injuries.

"Ace…We did it!" Alex happily said in relief as he then leans on the fallen tree and fainted. Ace then howled into the air as he celebrated his first battle victory.

The storm had finally subsided as the rain stopped and the clouds moved away. Mother Nature had given the eleven-year old and the one-year old Pokémon their first victory.

After the storm, Ace worriedly checked Alex as he nuzzled his face until Alex awoke. Alex saw his wounded friend wagging his tail happily.

"Ace! Ace, your wounds!" Alex worriedly held Ace as he checked his face. "Wait, Tyrantrum!"

Alex turned to see the fallen Tyrantrum. Its face was filled with the arrows that Alex shot. "We did it! Ace and I did it together!" Alex happily said with relief, but then frowned as he saw the blood on Ace's face.

"Ace, are you okay? Such horrible wounds!" Alex then took out a handkerchief and wiped of the blood, but the three scars stayed. "I'm so sorry! You got wounded because of my cowardice."

Ace shook his head as he didn't care for his injuries. "Rio! Rio!" He cried out to comfort Alex which made him smile in return.

"But you're so strong, Ace! You'll become even stronger than Kin was!" Alex chuckled until Ace sensed something with his aura and growled.

"Ace, what's wrong?" Alex asked until Ace started running towards the cave where Tyrantrum lived. Alex caught up with him after he got the bow. He gasped as he saw two pairs of glowing eyes coming from the inside of the cave.

* * *

Just a little away from Alex and Ace, Jonathan's group was hunting other Pokémon from Tyrano's clan. Jack had gone on ahead to give them some time as he kept chasing the Rhydon he was after.

Rhydon kept running away from the Blaze Pokémon as soon as it heard Jack coming. However, Jack could read Rhydon's movements and kept appearing in front of it. But he didn't attack carelessly. The beast panicked and tried to escape but, no matter what, it was stopped by Jack.

Then Jack began to run around in a circle around Rhydon, trapping him in its place. Jack was moving around so fast that the beast confused him for more than one Pokémon. It was a perfect technique for slowing it down! Rhydon tried to stop Jack, but he dodged Rhydon as it stood face to face with it.

"Out of the way, Jack!" Jonathan ordered as he aimed his rifle at Rhydon. "Leave the rest to me."

The moment that Jack ran away, Jonathan fired at Rhydon's face. It roared as the bullet went through its head as blood gushed out of it and fell down dead after a single shot.

"Okay, Jack. We did it." Jonathan said.

* * *

"There are more of them?" Alex cried out in alarm as he and Ace saw the glowing eyes in the cave. While Ace barked into the cave, two Pokémon ran out in fear. Alex gasped as he saw that the two Pokémon were young Larvitars and stopped Ace from going after them.

"Don't, Ace!" He ordered as Ace growled. "They're Tyrano's cubs." He saw that the Larvitars went towards the body of Tyrantrum as they cried out to it, hoping to wake her up.

"That was their mother?" Alex immediately understood what Tyrantrum tried to do. She was trying to protect her young, and both Alex and Ace felt guilty over this murder. "Have I done the same kind of thing that Tyrano has done? Ace… Those poor little Larvitars…"

"Rio…" Ace sadly replied.

"Forgive me…! I didn't have a choice!" Alex shouted to the crying Larvitars. "If I didn't, she would have killed us!"

"Blaziken!"

Suddenly, both boys heard Jonathan's Blaziken Jack coming in their direction. "Jack…!" Alex panicked while Ace snarled as he sensed his rival. Alex then went towards the Larvitars and tried to scare them away.

"Get out of here! You may be Tyrano's cubs, but you're only small! Run, get away!" He warned them but the Larvitars only growled at Alex in defense. "Hurry up! Go!"

Right at that moment, Jack appeared as he jumped after one of the Larvitars and attacked it with Blaze Kick onto the Larvitar's chest so hard that it broke the infant's neck, killing it.

"RIOLU!" Ace cried out in anger at what Jack just did.

"Stop, Jack! They are harmless young cubs! Stop it, Jack!" Alex ordered at the Blaziken as Jack stared at him. "Stop!"

"Blaze!" Jack growled as he jumped over Alex and went after the last surviving Larvitar. However, Ace used Quick Attack to push Jack away from the Larvitar as they both growled against each other.

Ace was furious at Jack, but not because he had stolen his prey. Jack was slaughtering harmless cubs and was proud of it. He won't tolerate that!

However, Jack has been raised to think of everything as his prey and enemy. He was just a hunting Pokémon that obeyed orders. He didn't hesitate about what he was doing for a moment.

Ace growled in defiance at Jack, waiting for him to make his move.

"Ace, hold on. Jack's a friend of ours." Alex said, trying to stop the two from fighting each other.

Ace moved in front of the Larvitar to defend it against his rival. But then Jack charged and kicked Ace out of the way and then used Flamethrower on the Larvitar, followed by a Focus Punch, crushing its skull.

The boys watched in horror at the slaughter as Jack stood proudly at his achievement. Ace, angered by this innocent killing, attacked Jack with Bite.

"Ace, don't!" Alex ordered.

Jack tried to shake off Ace, but then Ace jumped off him and puts its hands together until a blue ball appeared. Ace then fires it at Jack and the sphere blasted him towards a tree.

Alex was surprised by this. He realized that Ace learned Aura Sphere, the signature move of a Lucario. He watched Jack and Ace glaring, but before they fight, he suddenly heard Jonathan's voice.

"JACK! Where are you?" Jack heard his master and went after him, leaving the boys alone.

"Shit! Jonathan Sensei and the others are coming!" Alex cursed as he removed the arrows from Tyrantrum, not wanting to leave any evidence of his presence. "I'll be in deep trouble if he finds out I took the bow! Ace, let's get out of here!"

Ace followed Alex out of the forest while Jack stayed behind with the Tyrantrum as he called out to Jonathan. "Blaziken! Blaze!"

"There you are, Jack!" Jonathan and his group arrived, but were shocked to see Tyrantrum's body with him.

"What the heck? Did Jack do this?"

"No way. Those wounds aren't made from Jack's fire attacks." Jonathan said after examining the body.

"But who could've done it?" A hunter asked. "We're the only ones who came up the mountain."

"Blaziken! Blaze! Blaziken!" Jack said as he pointed to a tree. Jonathan looked and gasped as he saw one of the arrows that Alex forgot to retrieve. He immediately knew what it was.

"What in the…? That's..." He then guessed that it was Alex. _'Alex, did you and Ace killed this huge Tyrantrum?'_

Meanwhile Alex and Ace ran down the Mountain as fast as they could. However, up on the mountain cliff, numerous shadows were watching over them at the same time. It was an unidentified pack of wild hunting Pokémon. They were shadows that even Jack hadn't noticed as he followed the hunters back to their town.

* * *

As the boys reached town, Alex spoke to Ace. "Listen to me, Ace, When Sensei gets back home, we have to act like nothing's happened, alright?"

They reached the hospital, but from the window, Cedric saw them running inside as fast as they could. He wondered what the rush was, until he saw Jonathan and Jack driving in as well.

The boys were inside the shed, pretending to practice archery, hoping Jonathan won't suspect a thing. Alex heard Ace whimpering as they heard Jonathan's vehicle being parked outside.

"Ace, act like nothing's happened." Alex said as he let loose an arrow, hitting the target.

* * *

In Cedric's hospital room, Cedric was surprised by what Jonathan just explained to him.

"What?! Alexander killed a Tyrantrum with a bow?" He reacted as Jonathan nodded. "Ace grown so much already…"

"Even though I wouldn't have allowed such a thing, he did it well." Jonathan admitted Alex's achievement.

"Don't fool around, Jonathan." Cedric spoke sternly to him as the young hunter turned to him. "Tyrano is something completely different. If Alex gets excited over a small victory, it'll cost him his life."

Jonathan listened carefully as he realizes what he must do to ensure Alex's well being. "Understood."

* * *

Alex released another arrow, successfully hitting the target once again. He suddenly heard the door opening and saw Jonathan coming in.

' _He's back…'_ Alex thought as he didn't make eye contact when Jonathan came to him.

"You forgot this." Jonathan said as he showed the arrow that was left behind in the forest to Alex, who gasped as he knew he was busted. He took the arrow as Jonathan spoke again. "It was a mistake for me to teach you archery. I forbid you to even touch the bow, and you're not welcome here anymore."

"But Sensei…!" Alex tried to explain to him, but Jonathan shook his head no.

"No excuses. Go home!" He ordered as he's only doing it to protect him from risking his life.

"Wait a moment!" Alex pleaded as he grabbed Jonathan's suit. "I'm so sorry I took the bow without asking first! But, I have to get revenge upon Tyrano, for the sake of Cedric and Kin!"

Jonathan then slapped him hard on his cheek to stop this madness. Alex put his hand on his cheek as he stared angrily. "What are you doing?!"

"You arrogant brat! You're ten years too young to be going after Tyrano! Get out of here NOW!"

Alex could only stare in anger until he ran out the door with Ace following him, but not before he yells at Jonathan as he left.

"YOU STUCK-UP PIECE OF CRAP! I HATE YOU, SENSEI!"

From above, Cedric saw Alex and Ace running away in fury and sighed as he knew that it was the right thing to do for his sake.

Ace and Alex kept running through the town on their way home, still angered by what happened. Alex then spoke to Ace as he listened.

"Nobody understands us! We don't have to rely on everyone else, Ace! You and I will defeat Tyrano by ourselves if it's the last thing we do!"

* * *

That night, while his partner and his family were sleeping, Ace went to the roof of their home and howled loudly into the night sky.

"RIOOO!"

As a souvenir from his first victory, Ace had received three scars on his face. It was like a symbol to mark the third generation of the Aura Warriors in his family.

"RIOOO!"

For Ace, it was a distinction of honor.

* * *

 **Ace received his battle scars, giving him a new trademark look. There will be more chapters coming soon, so keep watching!**

 **For those who want to see Ace's picture, here's the webpage:**

 **art/Ace-the-Aura-Warrior-550928443?ga_submit_new=10%253A1438625180**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	8. A Call from the Wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 7: A Call from the Wild**

* * *

 **\- Aurora Town-**

In town, the fear of the fact that Tyrano's clan had awoken from their winter slumber held the townspeople in an iron grip. And those who felt the anxiety the most were Ace and Alexander.

Alexander woke up to a good day as he yawned and stretched his arms out. After he was done, he suddenly heard Ace howling in the roof as he looked up.

"Ace…" Alex said as he watched in wonder for his friend's sudden howling.

"RIOO!" Ace howled as he was calling for someone while staring at the mountains in the horizon. For a while, he was able to sense a new scent or presence, which the wind had carried down from the mountains. It wasn't Tyrano, no, this time it was another Pokémon whose aura had shaken Ace's very soul.

Later on, they decided to run through town to meet Jonathan again. Alex thought about it as he hoped to see Jonathan in a good mood so that he may use the hunting bow again.

 _'Even if he hits me, I'm not leaving! Somehow I have to persuade Sensei to let me borrow the hunting bow!'_

When they arrived at Jonathan's place, Alex saw that Jonathan, Jack, and some hunters were going up the mountains again.

"Sensei!" Alex called him as Jonathan faced him. Jack also stared at Ace, who growled since of their previous fight. "Why are you going to the mountains?"

"To retrieve the Rhydon we killed." Jonathan answered.

"I just want to ask you something!" Alex started.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jonathan replied quickly as he guessed what the young boy wants.

Alex growled as he yelled out to him. "I didn't even say anything yet!"

His mentor stopped at his yelling as he turned to him, giving him a serious look. "I already know what you'd ask."

Alex was speechless as both Jonathan and Jack got on the jeep with the hunters and drove away. Alex ran out as he yelled to them. "You idiot! I came all the way here to apologize! You could at least let me borrow the bow!"

But it was no use. The hunters have gone, not hearing a word from Alex who tightens his fists in anger.

"I'm not giving up. No matter what, I'm going to defeat Tyrano!" He angrily kicked a can as he storm off, furious of the unfairness with a worried Ace following him.

Cedric saw the whole thing from his hospital window and wondered. "It seems they're dead serious about this."

* * *

 **-In the Mountain forest-**

Jack arrived to the place where his master shot down the Rhydon, but then he immediately called Jonathan as he had a fearful look in his face.

"Blaze! Blaziken, Blaziken! Blaze, Blaze!"

Jonathan and the hunters heard him as they cautiously came to him with their weapons loaded. When they arrived, they all gasped in shock at what they found: a huge skeleton of the Rhydon, there was no skin or armor, as it was wiped clean of it in a single night.

"What's this?!"

"Is this the same Rhydon we killed?" a nervous hunter asked Jonathan. "Down to bones overnight?"

"Jonathan, what do you make of this?"

"I don't think that they are cannibalistic." Jonathan quietly answered as the thought of cannibalism in Tyrano's was unlikely, despite of their savageness.

Suddenly Jack growled as his wrist flared up in flames. Jonathan noticed his sudden change in behavior.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Blaze…" Jack's head pointed towards a mountain edge as he growled. Jonathan faced that direction and gasped.

"Wild Pokémon!"

On the mountain edge, there was a horde of wild Pokémon of many species as they all stared at the hunters and growled. There were many different kinds of them, but what was special about them was that some members had bandanas, collars, or even clothing. This meant that they used to belong to humans.

"They're not ordinary wild Pokémon!" Jonathan whispered as he watched in awe.

Then one Pokémon, which was a Samurott, backed away and left as all the other Pokémon followed its way, leaving the hunters and Jack speechless.

* * *

Back home, Ace still wondered on the roof about the strange feeling he had in the morning.

"Ace!" he heard Alex called. "I've got an idea! Come down here!" Ace then happily joined his partner. "Ace, I'll ask my Dad to buy me a bow!"

Alex went to ask his mother about his father, but she said that he wasn't here. "Your dad went into town. They're having a meeting to talk about the rock Pokémon problem."

"Rock Pokémon problem?" Alex wondered.

* * *

 **-Aurora Town Hall-**

The meeting was held in the town hall where many men, including Alex's father, listened to the current mayor's speech as he pointed to their town map.

"The Town office stated that an aggressive old male Aggron with distinctive battle scars… given to him last year in our neighboring city of Coalfire, by the name of "Bruton" has fled into our mountains. Bruton isn't a man eater… but he's extremely dangerous for he attacks every human and Pokémon that crosses his path."

Alex and Ace peaked from the outside window as they eavesdrop the meeting. "Bruton? Hear that, Ace?" Ace whimpered at the thought of dangerous another rock type Pokémon has entered in their homeland.

The mayor continued. "In addition, Gaia, a Rhyperior with one forearm from Crimson Town has also fled into this region. Apparently, it was attacking woodsmen at random in Crimson and killed six of them."

Alex growled as now there are two more rock types as merciless as Tyrano: Gaia and Bruton. The thought of them slaughtering humans and their Pokémon made him boil with anger inside as well as fear.

"So you're saying both of them have come here, to our mountains?" Alex's father asked the mayor who nodded his head.

"Exactly. According to the report, both of them have been spotted at the Densetsu Mountains in Legend Valley."

"Densetsu Mountains? That's where Tyrano's Stronghold is!" Alex realized this.

"If we don't do something, everyone in this town will be in great danger. And so, I'm asking for your help." The mayor pleaded, but everyone in the room had deep worried faces filled with doubt and fear.

"What can we do?" One man asked.

Alex's father lowered his head. "Our weapons are useless against them."

"Jonathan is the only one with a good rifle…"

"But these Pokémon are murderers! One just killed six men already!"

"Besides we already have Tyrano to deal with!"

"We don't stand a chance!"

Alex became worried of the situation until he saw his father standing up as he declared.

"I'm sorry, but none of us can help, no matter how unfortunate it is…" Everyone agreed to his decision. This has made Alex fuel in rage as he opened the window and shouted:

"Dad, don't talk nonsense!" Everyone stared in surprise at his presence. "Tyrano is building his lair in the Densetsu Mountains! If we don't hurry and do something about it, it'll be too late!"

The mayor was mad about this sudden interruption as he held the boy. "Boy! You're interrupting this meeting!"

"STOP!"

Everyone froze at the angry voice of Cedric as suddenly barged in the meeting room.

"Cedric!" Alex's father spoke in surprise. Cedric sternly stared at all of them in the room.

"Alexander is right." He said as he walked towards the center. "We got to hurry; otherwise Tyrano will build his stronghold. Once it's built, we won't be able to destroy it. It's now or never!" But then Cedric suddenly collapsed due to his weakened health.

"Cedric!" Alex ran inside to his side as Ace did the same. Both boys became worried for their old friend as he struggled to get up.

"Alex! Tyrano… Defeat Tyrano!" Cedric managed to say before he lost consciousness.

Alex stared speechless. Cedric left him in charge of Tyrano!

"Cedric…"

* * *

At the same time in the Densetsu Mountains, Bruton had crossed over from Coalfire City to take over Tyrano's territory.

Bruton faced the one eyed Tyranitar in a single combat for territorial grounds. The scarred Aggron charged but the Tyrano used his infamous Shadow claw and defeated Aggron in a single move. He roared in victory, filling the mountains with his fearsome echoes.

Bruton wondered why Tyrano didn't finish him off. Before Tyrano left him, he decided to spare him and give him part of his territory as a shield against intruders. Tyrano was building up his stronghold's defenses and he needs Bruton's help to do it.

* * *

Cedric struggled in his bed until he heard Alex speaking. "Cedric! Cedric!" He opened his eyes to see Alex and Ace beside his bed as they were back in Jonathan's hospital.

"Are you alright, Cedric? Ace is here, too."

"What about the hunt? Aren't they going after Tyrano?" Cedric asked about the results of the meeting.

Alex shook his head. "They are just talking about it. They won't do anything!"

Cedric scoffed. "They're nothing but cowards."

"But I'm different! I'll go by myself, Cedric!" Alex said optimistically. "You rest for now, Cedric! Ace, let's go!"

"W…Wait, Alex!" Cedric tried to reason with the boy until Jonathan came in, surprising Alexander.

"Well, Alex. You're here?" Jonathan said, but Alex stubbornly turned his head away. "Don't get all angry. I'll kill Tyrano when the time is right."

"By that time, it'll be too late!" Alex yelled as he and Ace ran out the door, leaving the two men alone.

"Alexander hasn't given up one bit. He's going to the mountains." Cedric surely said.

"Don't worry about it. He can't without a hunting bow." Jonathan said.

"No. Ace and Alex wouldn't let that stop them." Cedric surprised Jonathan of the boy's resourcefulness.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was pulling his red snowmobile to town with Ace helping him as he tugged it in front with a rope.

"Let's rest for a bit." Alex admitted his tiredness, but Ace motivated him to keep trying. "Alright, you win, Ace!"

They managed to keep moving until they arrived at the weapon's shop in town. Alex went to the clerk and asked what he wanted. The clerk was surprised by his suggestion as he spoke.

"You want a hunting bow?"

"Yes. I'll exchange it for that snowmobile! Please, sir?" Alex pleaded.

"But… that thing's no toy." The clerk said as both he and Alex stared at the bow that was on sale on the wall.

"I know that!" Alex smiled.

"Just go home, kid. Even adults can barely handle that bow."

"I can." Alex admitted.

The clerk heard the boy say that and laughed out loud. "Everyone thinks they can at first, but when they actually try it, they realized they can't."

"Let me try it! If I can handle it, you'll take the snowmobile for it, right?"

The clerk was impressed by his confidence. "Alright, but in the end, you'll understand how difficult it is."

They both went outside for Alex to try the bow.

"Alright, don't pull so hard, or else you'll hurt your shoulders." The clerk advised as he handed him the bow.

"Got it!" Alex agreed. He checked the bow as he stretched the strings. Ace was worried that Alex might get hurt. Alex saw him and nod. "I'm okay, Ace."

He then loaded an arrow as he aimed at a tree. The clerk became impressed by the boy's knowledge of the bow. "You really do know what you're doing!"

"I show you!" Alex said. He positioned himself in front of a pine tree and aimed it while remembering Jonathan's posture and his training. He then released the arrow and it successfully hit the tree.

The clerk was shocked by the scene that he couldn't believe his eyes.

"How was that?" Alex smiled.

"That must have been beginner's luck!" The clerk stammered.

"It wasn't luck. You're holding onto your promise, aren't you?" Alex ran as he grabbed the bow he rightfully earned. "Thanks!"

"Hey, wait a moment!" The clerk tried to reason but the boy just left with Ace and their prize.

* * *

Alex and Ace finally reached the forest as they admired their new hunting bow. "Look at it, Ace! A real hunting bow like Sensei's and it's mine!"

"Riolu!" Ace cheered in excitement. Alex then tried it out for himself.

"It feels perfect. Watch, Ace!" He then loaded an arrow and aimed at the tree. He then released it as it hit the tree in a second.

"We have to do this, Ace!" Alex said as Ace watched with a sure look in his eyes. "We can't wait any longer."

Ace nodded his head, but then he sensed something and sniffed into the air until he began growling.

"What is it, Ace? What's wrong?" Alex nervously asked his friend.

Ace had once again caught the same strange scent he'd smelled before back in his home. He wanted to know what it actually was so he then ran towards it with Alex running behind him.

"Hold on, Ace!"

They ran until they peaked over a cliff edge and was amazed what they saw. There was a pack of wild Pokémon guarding their food against an invading Onix who tried to take it for itself.

"An Onix, huh? I see…that Onix tried to steal that Pokémon's food, so they called for help." Alex whispered to Ace.

They watched as both sides fought each other. One of the Pokémon, which was a Samurott, then took command and ordered an attack.

"Samurott!"

At its cry, the pack attacked Onix, with the Samurott leading them. Samurott used its blades while the others held Onix's tail, but Onix was strong as he swatted them away with force.

"Murott!"

Samurott ordered the grass type Pokémon to secure the foe as they used vine whip and frenzy plant attacks on Onix, keeping it in place.

"Samurott!"

This time, he ordered the water types and fighting types to attack Onix on its head.

"Amazing!" Alex watched in amazement. "Every single one of them knows their part in attack. What amazing teamwork!"

Just then he saw the Onix falling down from its injuries. Samurott then ordered everyone to finish the Onix off. It wasn't long that the pack finally defeated the rock snake Pokémon and howled for their victory.

"The pack brought down the Onix down! Aren't they amazing, Ace?" Alex said while Ace watched in wonder.

Now, Ace finally understood where the strange scent came from. It was the scent of a powerful well-organized pack of wild Pokémon. He knew immediately that he had to meet them, so he jumped down the ledge.

"Ace, don't go down there! It's dangerous!" Alex warned him. All the other Pokémon in the pack heard Alex and turn to see a young Riolu coming towards them. "Ace, come back here!"

But Ace ignored him as he finally stopped in front of the pack. They growled and stared cautiously at the stranger and wondered what he wanted. The lead Samurott then came closer to Ace as he reached for his scalchop blade. Ace stood in a defensive stance as he growled, preparing for battle.

"RRRRIOOOOOOOOHH!"

But suddenly, a loud powerful howl filled the air as the Samurott stopped and heard the sound.

"RRRRIOOOOOOOOHH!"

The other Pokémon heard it too and faced the mountains as if the howl summoned them.

"RRRRIOOOOOOOOHH!"

Alex and Ace heard it too, but it made a huge affect on Ace as he faced the cliff where he saw a silhouette shape of a Pokémon howling towards the sky.

At that moment, Ace felt the howl make his soul shiver deep down as he stared wide eyed at the unknown Pokémon. It was the powerful and charismatic leader of the pack and it looked like a Lucario.

For some reason, the leader stared right down at Ace. Ace felt the strong stare directed at him. He felt like he had a blazing fire in his eyes. But as he sensed its aura, he knew that it not only powerful, but highly familiar.

* * *

 **Ace has seen the pack and its leader, but who is this leader? Try to guess before I reveal it soon.**

 **The next chapter will finally have the Pokémon talking.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	9. Promise of a Warrior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 8: Promise of a Warrior**

* * *

The leader of the pack kept calling his troops to return as his voice echoed in the mountains. And with that all the Pokémon left as they returned to their base.

The boys watched them leave and Ace suddenly felt the urge to follow. He decided to answer that call from the leader and towards them.

"Ace, no! Don't follow them! Come back!" Alex called to him but Ace just kept running farther from Alex.

For some reason, Ace felt something in him that awoken the instincts of a wild Pokémon.

 _'Why am I doing this? Why follow them? Is something calling me?'_ Ace thought as he ran.

The pack ran at a high speed as they hurried to their destination.

"Hurry! Everyone, let's move!" The lead Samurott ordered his troops. The other Pokémon picked up the pace. It wasn't long until one of the Pokémon, which was a Froslass, noticed Ace in the back.

"Who's that kid?" She asked the Samurott.

"Forget about him. Just keep moving." He answered sternly.

A Luxray next to the Samurott alerted his leader of Ace. "Bowen, that kid's still on our tail."

"Is he now?" Bowen wondered.

"He's stubborn. I'll take care of him." The Froslass, known as Grace, insisted as she turned back and used her Ice Shard on Ace. One shard sends him flying, but managed to land on his feet.

"What was that for?" Ace yelled until Grace positioned her claws at him as she spoke.

"Kid, you don't belong here with us."

Ace growled but he heard Alex calling for him.

"ACE! Where are you, Ace?"

"Your human is calling you." Grace explained. "Don't sacrifice your peaceful life for this. You're young, so enjoy your happy childhood. Go home!" And then she left.

Alex then found Ace alone and well. "There you are! I was worried about you. Let's go home now, it's getting late."

* * *

Back home, Ace paced outside as he couldn't get the pack or the leader out of his head. He then recalled Grace's words.

 ** _'Kid, you don't belong here with us. Don't sacrifice your peaceful life for this.'_**

He thought as he watched Alex and his family eating dinner through the window.

"This is delicious! Thanks, Mom!" Alex happily ate his food.

"Alex, you were late. Where have you been?" His father asked.

"I was out with Ace. I promised Cedric I could train him." Alex answered.

"You weren't in the mountains, were you?"

"No! I wasn't" Alex lied.

"That's good, because Jonathan told me that there was a sudden horde wild Pokémon going about. Until then, it's best that you should stay home for a while."

"Yes." Alex agreed sadly as he thought.

 _'So, Jonathan's seen the pack, too? But they're incredible! They looked like they were trained by trainers, but their leader is something else.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace wandered into the mountains, deep in a forest. He left his home while his family ate.

The forest was quiet, too quiet. He cautiously walked as he used his aura to sense any presence near him. As he kept walking, he suddenly sensed someone following him.

"Who's there?" he asked. He then felt someone coming towards him in a flash of fire as he immediately dodge the being. Both creatures stood on opposites until the stranger chuckled.

"Fast feet as usual, huh Ace?" The figure revealed himself as the Blaziken Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Ace asked in wonder.

Jack shushed him. "Follow me and don't make a sound!" He whispered as both Pokémon walked out of the forest until they reached a ledge.

On the bottom of the ledge was a group of five Pokémon, three of them was Bowen, Grace, and the Luxray from the pack.

"I've seen them before!" Ace said.

"Well, obviously they're not wild Pokémon by nature. Let's find out for ourselves." Jack whispered.

"How do we do that?" Ace asked.

"Simple. I'll challenge them and when I win, they have to take me to their leader." Jack sneered as he then released a flamethrower at them, but the Pokémon saw that and dodged the attack.

"Who's that? I've never seen him before?" The Luxray wondered as he spoke to Bowen.

"I have. That Blaziken was with the hunters." Bowen answered.

"Yes, they brought down a Rhydon before despite the disadvantage." Grace agreed.

"Stop it, Jack. We're outnumbered!" Ace tried to stop Jack from causing any trouble.

Jack chuckled at Ace. "You are such a child! Run home if you want to!" He and Ace then went down the ledge as they ran towards the group.

"Jack, don't!" Ace warned him.

Bowen calmly watched them as he stood his ground. "Want to fight?"

Jack then attacked with Blaze kick and hit Bowen in the chest, but stood its ground as he chuckled. "Was that supposed to hurt me? Young one, if you want to defeat me, you have to do better than that!"

Bowen then used his Razor Shell at Jack with full force that sends Jack flying but landed on his feet again.

Jack chuckled. "Not bad for a water type."

"Be careful what you wish for or else you won't make it back in one peace." Bowen warned as he lowered his blade.

Ace was amazed. But then he heard more Pokémon coming as realized that they were surrounded by the pack as they all glared at the strangers. "Look at them all!"

"Bowen, who are they?" A Grovyle with a red bandana from the pack asked. "Having trouble, are we?"

Jack stared at the pack's numbers. "Ace, we have to leave. We can't fight them all."

"But we're surrounded!" Ace whispered.

"So, Bowen, you think of testing them? It would be fun!" The Grovyle smiled.

 _'A test? What does he mean?'_ Ace wondered.

"Thomas, this is none of your concern!" Bowen snarled at the Grovyle. "Hurry and return to your posts now! It's your responsibility to guard them!"

Thomas nervously chuckled. "Okay, okay, we're going! Come on, guys!" Thomas told his Lombre friend and troop as they left.

"I see you have the makings of a warrior, but I'll be the judge of that." Bowen spoke to Jack and Ace.

"I'm not wasting my power on you. Bring your leader to me instead!" Jack ordered.

"We're looking for warriors for our mission! But we need real warriors!" Bowen explained calmly. "Defeat me and I'll take you to him."

Jack scoffed. "This should be fun. Ace, don't interfere!"

Bowen and Jack stared as they bare fists. Then Jack came in with a Focus Punch while Bowen braced himself as the others watched. But before the focus punch made contact, both Pokémon suddenly heard a cry and stopped attacking.

"What's that?!" Jack shouted. Then the group suddenly saw the decapitated head of the Lombre from before as it felled between them as they stared in horror.

"What…"

"HELP!" The group heard Thomas as he and the others came in terror in their faces. "It's Bruton!"

Ace and the others watched in horror as Bruton the scarred Aggron appeared from the forest as it roared loudly at the pack.

"Damn! How did he manage to kill one of ours?" Bowen angrily growled. Then Thomas went by his side.

"We were ambushed! Forgive me!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you haven't abandoned your post!" Bowen reminded.

"Leave him to me!" Grace charged at Bruton as she was immediately stopped by Bowen.

"Stop, Grace! Have you forgotten our orders? We can't risk any lives now!"

"But we can't just let him go!"

"We'll get our revenge one day, but for now, we'll retreat. Move out!" Bowen ordered the troops as they ran away from Bruton.

"What cowards! They won't even fight even if it is for a fallen friend." Jack smirked, but he saw Ace going with them. "Ace! Why are you going with them? Don't tell me you're running away!"

"I'm not, but I want to meet their leader!" Ace answered back. He ran until he saw that they were heading towards a chasm.

"This is it! Let's jump!" Bowen ordered and then they all suddenly jumped over the chasm.

Ace gasped as he stopped before he reached the ledge. The pack members managed to jump across the chasm in one piece.

 _'Incredible! They did it!'_ Ace thought.

Grace saw that he wanted to join them but worried for his safety. "Kid, don't do this! You'll never make it!"

Bowen watched his determination and cried out. "Kid, if you manage to get to the other side, I promise to take you to our leader, as a worthy warrior of our pack."

"Bowen, are you insane?! He's just a boy!" Grace reacted with worry.

Ace looked and turned around as he left the edge which made Bowen chuckle. "Looks like he isn't brave enough."

Ace backed away until he saw the wind blowing from the chasm. He nodded as he then began to run towards the chasm, surprising everyone.

"Ace, stop! You'll never make it!" Jack tried to stop him, but Ace was determined to the limit as he jumped over the chasm with all his strength.

Everyone gasped as he began to fall down, but then a sudden wind blew gave him the push he needed as he was lifted high enough to reach over the chasm, farther than the other Pokémon.

"That is one special kid." Bowen admitted.

"Now, as promised, I get to meet your leader." Ace reminded.

Bowen nodded. "Any objections, men?"

Everyone shook their heads as they agree to take Ace in their group. "No, sir!"

Ace smiled but he gasped as he saw Jack on the other side fighting with Bruton. "Jack!"

Jack attacked with Focus punch, but Bruton counterattacked with Iron tail, sending Jack on the ground.

"You want a piece of me, Rockhead?!"

"Jack, get over here!" Ace called.

"Why? I never turned away from a good challenge! He's mine!" Jack yelled.

"What an idiot." Bowen sighed.

"This small beast? Please. I took down Pokémon bigger than him when I was a Combusken." Jack proclaimed as he attacked with Flamethrower.

Bowen scoffed. "He may stubborn and reckless, but his strength makes him a fine soldier."

"I don't like his attitude." Thomas said. "Fire types are hotheaded."

"Maybe. But he's strong like us." Star agreed.

Ace won't leave his friend behind so he ran and jumped over the chasm to help Jack. He then turned to Bowen. "Don't forget your promise! I hold to you on that!" Ace then used aura sphere on Bruton as he then grabbed Jack out of harm's way. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"I've been through worse situations."

Ace then used with Force palm, hurting Bruton in the process.

"Ace, stop! He's not like the rest of us!" Jack warned.

As Ace fought Bruton, Bowen and the others watched his bravery and strength and knew that he was worth something.

"Alright, everyone, let's help them!" Bowen ordered. "Our job is to find warriors and those two are truly worthy fighters!" The others agreed as they joined Ace and Jack in battle.

"Please, help Ace!" Jack said as he struggled to get up.

"Leave this to us." Bowen nodded. "First Platoon attack!" Bowen, Grace, and their group charged at Bruton together with their attacks on Bruton's chest.

"Second Platoon, CHARGE!" The Luxray commander ordered his troops to have their turn to fight and attacked on Bruton's head.

"Finish it, Third Platoon!" Thomas gave his men the command and attacked at his feet.

With the combined teamwork and attack combinations, they managed to force the Aggron to retreat.

Ace then went to check on Jack who managed to stand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll live." Jack answered.

"Allow me to welcome you two to the pack, my friends." Bowen bowed before them.

"Friends?" Jack asked.

"I am Bowen, leader of the first platoon group."

"My name is Star." The Luxray replied. "Leader of the second platoon group."

"And I'm the third platoon leader, Thomas." Thomas proudly presented himself.

"Also known as the Love Lizard!" Grace snickered.

"Shut up, Grace!" Thomas growled. "Females like you should remain silent!"

"What?! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm weak! Want to spar, do you, Thomas, huh?" Grace yelled.

"Enough, you two!" Bowen ordered which silenced the two arguing Pokémon.

"I'm Ace!" Ace told his name.

"Jack's the name. Nice to meet you." Jack said.

"Our pack consists of twelve platoons in total, but they're all out on their missions." Bowen explained.

"Okay, but Bowen…, please let us meet your leader!" Ace pleaded.

"Of course, Ace. You proved yourself worthy of a warrior. Follow us!"

Then they all heard the Leader's howling in the air. "RRIIOOOOOHHH!"

"That's the leader call! He's gathering everyone to him!" Bowen yelled.

Ace heard the cries, but then he sensed the leader's aura in him and widens his eyes. "That aura! It can't be!"

All these thought had made Ace ran at a high speed towards the leader's cries as he hoped to meet him with his own eyes.

* * *

 **Ace had finally joined the pack, and now he's going to meet the boss. Who is he? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	10. The Pack's Departure

**Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 9: The Pack's Departure**

* * *

The pack leader howled as loud as the thunder while alerting everyone of his signal.

"Everyone, let's return!" Bowen yelled. All the three platoons ran towards the sound in a hurry while Bowen turned to the new members. "Are you coming?"

Ace nodded as he and Jack joined them. The leader's howl was heard all around the area and all the other nine platoons, led by their commanders, struggled to get there on time. The commanders were the strongest in their groups and very well known.

They were quite famous like the one eyed commander of the fifth platoon: Fleet the Hawlucha; there was also the psychic commander of the eighth platoon, Tenzin the Alakazam; and finally, the commander of the eleventh platoon, Jasper the Stoutland.

All nine platoons arrived on time as they patiently waited for the others to arrive.

"Great! We're late!" Thomas groaned as he saw everyone gathered by the leader's meeting place.

"Let's not keep them waiting. Come on!" Bowen ordered as they ran to join them.

"Bowen is strong, isn't he?" Ace asked Jack.

"He's nothing but a commander. He's not worth it." Jack scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Ace wondered.

"I'm gonna challenge the leader and then take control of the pack myself."

"What!?" Ace gasped. "But, Jack…"

"Just wait and see." Jack ran ahead with Ace behind him.

Bowen, Thomas, Star, and their platoons finally arrived just in time for the leader's general to snap at them.

"First, second, and third, you're late!" He yelled. The general was a big strong Krookodile with spike cuffs on his wrists named Vermillion. "Have you no shame in your actions? ANSWER ME!"

Thomas and Star lowered their heads shamefully until Bowen walked forward to speak.

"It's my fault, General. We have to fight against Bruton in order to save two Pokémon. I was the reason that we were late."

"I don't want your lame excuses! I want a reasonable explanation!" Vermillion hollered. Ace then came forward to defend Bowen.

"Bowen is telling the truth, sir!"

"Ace!" Bowen growled, trying to not cause any trouble.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" the general asked.

"I brought him here!" Bowen answered. "These two fought against Bruton themselves."

Jack and Ace came forward. Jack then mockingly grinned at the General, which angered him.

"Absurd! It's one thing to bring this jokester here…but what gave you the right mind to bring a kid to this pack?"

Ace then glared at the General's response while hearing Bowen speak. "General, they may be young, but they fought like true warriors!"

"How dare you talk back to me! You're nothing but a commander!" Vermillion yelled.

"Those two are at it again." Thomas whispered to Grace who watched with awe at Bowen.

"Bowen's strength increases every day. I bet Vermillion is afraid that he'll get replaced by him."

The others listened to the scene in silence. The wind was blowing away the dark clouds away from the full moon.

Ace then gasped as he caught a clear glimpse of the leader thanks to the full moon. The leader was a shiny Lucario with an x shaped scar on his chest and scars on his back. His red eyes were strong and keen as he watched from above his rock.

Ace happily jumped on the huge rock, surprising both Bowen and Vermillion, as he landed in front of the leader. He watched as the Leader's yellow pelt shone in the moonlight and smiled with delight. It was no other than Ace's father, Kin who was presumed dead. What he said later had left everyone in shock.

"Father! MY FATHER!"

Everyone gasped at the news, even Bowen and Jack who were left speechless.

Vermillion growled and attacked Ace as they both fell off the rock and faced each other.

"What was that for?!" Ace shouted.

"You insubordinate child! What did you say to our leader?! I'll eradicate you!"

Vermillion proceeded to use Crunch at Ace, but he jumped high, dodging his bite. Ace then tried to counterattack with Force Palm, but the general dodged it too.

"Ace dodged the general's deadly attack." Bowen whispered to Grace.

"Amazing!" she added.

The two fighting Pokémon bared fangs as they prepared to strike again. But suddenly Kin spoke with a loud deep voice.

"STOP! Vermilion, that's enough!"

"But, sir…" Vermillion stuttered as the leader continued.

"It's true what Bowen said about the child. He's strong and brave like a warrior. Plus, he says interesting things. He called me father…kid, I thank you and I accept your loyalty to me."

Ace then became quiet. He wondered why did the leader didn't believe that he was his son.

"All Pokémon among us are like my own sons to me!" Kin proclaimed. Everyone else sighed in relief as they thought that what Ace meant to say was a speech of acceptance and loyalty to the leader, not a reunion between father and son.

Ace wanted to get close to Kin, but was halted by Jack. "Stop, Ace. You shouldn't be a suck up to others like him."

Ace stared at his supposed to be father. He knew he was right for he sensed his aura and it matched with Kin.

 _'But I wasn't sucking up. He's my father! I'm sure! I thought he was dead, but if he's alive, why doesn't he remember me?'_ Ace thoughts burned in his mind.

"Everyone, listen up! You all know what's happening in the Densetsu Mountains! Right now, we can't even enter in Tyrano's territory anymore!" The leader explained to his warriors.

 _'Tyrano's territory?'_ Ace thought of his hated enemy.

"He's adding up more defenses by forcing other rock Pokémon in his command. We already have gathered strong warriors from this area too… but it's not enough to finish the job! The world is an immense place and there are many warriors in other places! So, this is my command: Gather those warriors from all over this land and beyond and return here in three months!"

Ace gasped as he listened to his orders.

"Platoons 1-3, head towards south!"

Bowen, Star, and Thomas roared in agreement.

"Platoons 4-6, you're going to the north!"

Fleet and the other two commanders agreed as well.

"Platoons 7-9 are going west, and the rest will go to the east! Understand?" Everyone roared in agreement. Kin nodded his head. "We'll see each other again in three months! Your journey begins tomorrow at dawn, so rest up! No delays! When you return, the war against Tyrano will soon begin!"

* * *

In the middle of the night, everyone was asleep. They were resting up for the long journey at dawn.

Jack, however, was awake as he came towards the sleeping Ace next to him.

"Ace, wake up." Ace woke up to his voice, "I'm leaving now." Ace gasped as he listened. "I don't want to take over this pack. They're crazy to believe that they could defeat Tyrano by themselves."

"Jack…" Ace tried to reason but then they heard someone coming this way.

"Someone's coming." Jack shushed Ace as they both pretended to sleep as the figure came close to them. It was the leader Kin as he came closer to Ace's sleeping body and glanced over him.

 _'Why did he call me 'father'? I can't even remember what happened before. What was I doing before these last months?'_

The leader was deep in thought as he then left those two to sleep and returned to his sleeping spot.

Meanwhile two menacing figures watched from afar and managed to watch the whole scene. It was Vermillion and his trusted lackey, Tabaqui the Weavile.

"As you can see, Vermillion, it seems that Riolu may not have been lying after all." Tabaqui nervously said. "The leader looked like he was…"

"To think that Bowen could bring someone like him!" Vermillion growled.

"Sir, if we don't something quick, that kid might be the next chosen heir someday. Then all our loyalty towards the boss would all been for nothing!"

"No! I will be the leader! This will not happen on my watch!"

* * *

Jack and Ace then came to Bowen who slept peacefully.

"Bowen?" Ace whispered. "I need to talk to you? Wake up!" But Bowen slept without moving a budge.

"Ace, it'll be dawn soon. Let's go." Jack said as he went ahead.

"Bowen, I'm sorry. I have to leave, but I promise to return!"

Ace then followed Jack, but they didn't notice Bowen and the others waking up just in time to see them leave. Bowen got up but Grace stopped him.

"Forget about it, Bowen. They proved themselves to you already. They'll be back. It's against the pack law to leave once you join in."

"Grace." Bowen managed to say.

Grace continued. "But then again, why do you care? He's just going to say farewell to his master and I know you have faith in him. You know, despite being so young, there's something special in him."

"Does he remind you of your kids, Grace?" Bowen asked kindly which surprised Grace. "They're probably grown by now."

"Bowen, you swore not to bring that up again!" Grace yelled angrily.

"Forgive me, Grace, I wasn't thinking." Bowen apologized quickly.

"Mention it again, and you'll regret it!" Grace growled, scaring Bowen.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Bowen answered.

Thomas laughed as their little disagreement. "Bowen, my friend, you lost this fight! Grace would one day make you into sushi if you upset her again!"

"I agree. Nobody would match her ice attacks and freeze traps!" Star agreed as he joined the others as they laughed.

Every Pokémon here were trained as hunting, combat, or even rescue Pokémon before they joined the pack. Each one of them had their own reason to leave their masters and loved ones.

Grace was special. She was the only female accepted in the pack. But unlike the others, she didn't leave her master. No, it was the other way around.

 _-Flashback—_

 _Back then, she wasn't just a warrior, she was a mother too. She had two sons, little snorunts whom she loved dearly._

 _One day, she went on a hunt with her master and a few of her friends which were a Glaceon, a Jolteon, a Houndoom, and a Scyther._

 _But then suddenly, they came face to face with Tyrano. Even with the combined force of her friends, they were not strong enough to subdue Tyrano._

 _Her master shuddered in fear as he called for help._

 _"Grace… Help me!"_

 _Just as Tyrano attacked, Grace defended her master with an ice beam at Tyrano's face. She fought heard to save her human while her friends joined as well._

 _But Tyrano used shadow claw on her, scratching her back. She fell down as she struggled to get up, but the pain was too much. She could only watch in horror as her friends were killed by Tyrano, one after another._

 _Grace waited patiently for her master's assistance, but she gasped in horror as her human abandoned her and her friends for dead and ran away._

 _It was that moment that she lost all trust in humankind. She wept besides her friend's dead bodies, leaving her as the only survivor._

 _This was the reason she joined the pack, thus beginning her war with Tyrano._

 _-End Flashback-_

Grace remembered that awful memory as she stood at a cliff looking at the horizon.

"Kid, I'll be waiting for your return."

* * *

Jack and Ace ran at full speed towards their hometown. Jack then spoke to Ace next to him.

"Kid, listen to me. No matter how many Pokémon are in the pack, they are nowhere near as strong as a gun. Don't go back to them!"

"But I don't agree with you, Jack." Ace surely answered.

"And you're just gonna believe that leader was your father? How can you even trust what he said?" Jack asked.

"There's no mistake in that!"

"Then let me tell you this: your leader is nothing but a coward because he puts his faith and trust in a group."

Ace immediately stopped running as he didn't want to hear another word from Jack. "Fine, then I'm just going to leave without you! I'm going and you can't stop me!"

Jack stopped and turned to him. Both of them were in complete silence as they stared. Seeing the fierce stare from Ace made Jack chuckle.

"Your eyes…even if you're young, there's…"

"There's what, Jack?" Ace wondered.

"Your eyes have the unique ability to change others. It can inspire anyone, including me sometimes."

"Jack." Ace was amazed by his compliment.

"Live a long life, Ace." Jack smiled.

"You too. Please watch over Alex for me while I'm gone. And I just want you to know that our rivalry has been terminated because I consider you my close friend."

Jack was surprised by this. "A friend, huh? I never had one, but I can't think of anyone better than you to be one. I'll watch over Alex, but Ace…while you're away, my master and I will probably end up defeating Tyrano."

Jack bid farewell to Ace as he left. Ace then returned home, but then he saw a light coming from the shed.

He went inside to find Alexander sleeping in a futon besides his siblings and Nights. He then came over and pulled the blanket over Alex.

"Ace…" Alex said in his sleep. Seeing his friend again knowing that he'll be leaving him forever had made Ace's heart hurt on the inside.

"Alex…" Ace whispered as he struggled to keep his tears from falling. Then he turned and found his mother awake and staring at him in surprise.

"Ace!" she gasped.

"Mother…Mother, I'm… I'm leaving!" Ace sadly replied to her. Nights gasped as there was a complete silence between the two.

It wasn't long that Nights smiled softly to Ace. "You're so much like him." Ace gasped as what she said. "Your eyes… You're the exact image of your father."

"Mother, I…" Ace wanted to tell her about his father being alive, but decided at the last minute not to tell her. "Never mind. It's nothing, Mother."

Ace then went to the door as he shut his eyes and turned to Nights.

"Please, Mother, promise me you'll watch over Alexander…"

Nights nodded as she silently shed tears. "Go on, my son."

Ace then left the house and ran through the dark streets as he cried while his tears fell like a waterfall. Leaving his family for the last time is the hardest thing he's ever done.

His mother watched him leave and hope for his safe path in life as she whispered to him.

"I love you, Ace. Be a strong warrior you're meant to be."

* * *

At dawn, the pack platoons waited for their leaders signal as they were prepared to leave soon. Everyone was there, except for Ace and Jack.

Suddenly everyone heard Ace calling to them as they all watch him coming towards them.

"Guys! I'm here!" Ace reached Bowen's group while they were pleased by his arrival, especially Grace who smiled.

"I knew you come, kid." She said.

At that moment, the leader howled loudly, alerting everyone of the signal. All twelve platoons of Pokémon left one by one towards their destination.

Ace turned to the leader who nodded in approval for him. "Good luck, young one."

"Yes, sir!" Ace said in agreement as he joined Bowen's platoon.

The twelve platoons were finally on their way as they spread out across the land. But in their hearts, their intentions were the same: to gather strong warriors in their cause.

In that moment, Ace decided not to think of the leader as his father. Instead, his mind was set on the mission along with the memories of his friend Alexander, Cedric, and his mother. But as he ran towards the rising sun, they were drowned out by his determination burning in his soul.

 _"Run, Ace! Become like the wind and Run!"_

* * *

 **The journey has begun. What awaits Ace in the future? Find out!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	11. The Three Kohaku Brothers

**Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 10: The Three Kohaku Brothers**

* * *

By morning, the first, second, and third platoons had begun their mission to gather strong warriors for their cause. With Bowen in the lead, the pack had no worries in their way.

Ace was behind them as he tried to keep up. He then tried catching up by jumping across the high rocks, but was immediately scolded by Bowen.

"Hey! Stay inside the pack! We run as one!"

"Yes." Ace apologized as he returned to his place. Grace then came to his side, comforting him.

"There are dangers outside the pack. Always stay clear of anything unknown and there's safety in numbers. Always remember that, young one!"

"Thanks Grace!" Ace thanked her.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Star shouted at the two. Tabaqui snickered from behind them.

"That kid will just slow us down."

"Tabaqui, if you have a problem with this pack, you could always just go back to Vermillion!" Star growled.

"No problem here, Star!" Tabaqui rubbed his head nervously.

"Then shut up and run!" Star ordered.

The platoons ran through day and night, jumping over chasms, through the dense forests, and across steep Rocky Mountains. It wasn't long until they had reached the land of Kohaku, near a city known as Typhoon City.

Bowen had issued an ordered to stop and rest in the forest which everyone sighed in relief. They were exhausted from all the running, including Ace.

"Ace." Bowen said as he came to him. "Go find food for us." Ace's eyes widen at the thought of the hard task. "What's the matter? Too tired to even stand?"

"Bowen, please. Go easy on him." Grace defended the kid. "We've been running for over ten days now."

"You should know, Grace, that finding food is always the new members' task"

"Don't worry, Grace. I can do it!" Ace said as he struggled to stand.

"I'll help you." Grace offered.

"Grace." Bowen sternly spoke.

"It's not for Ace, everyone's hungry. With my help, we'll leave quickly." Grace then ran into the forest with Ace behind her.

They both hunted some fish and birds, now they're trying to get some berries from a high tree. Grace aimed her ice beam at a branch holding the berries and it snapped off.

Ace jumped incredibly high to catch the branch which surprised Grace.

 _'Amazing! That was the biggest leap I've ever seen. It's obvious he's been well trained.'_

* * *

With enough food for everyone, Ace and Grace returned to the pack. Everyone enjoyed the food as they ate happily.

"Alright! We'll leave as soon as everyone's satisfied." Bowen ordered.

"Bowen, aren't we supposed to find worthy warriors?" Tabaqui asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask, Tabaqui?" Bowen said.

"Then why are we traveling in the forest where there isn't a soul in sight?"

"That's none of your concern." Bowen sternly answered.

"Fine. I'll have better luck in the city. I'll go find there." Tabaqui sneered.

Everyone else wondered as they came to Bowen, telling him that they wanted to know too. Even Thomas and Star were curious.

"I trust you, Bowen, but it wouldn't hurt to know." Star wondered as Thomas nodded in agreement.

Bowen nodded. "Alight. Follow me!"

They all followed him as they reached a cliff. From there, everyone could see the view of the city close by.

Bowen then explained. "This is Typhoon City. Anyone is free to look there. I should know because this is my birthplace."

"Then why aren't going there?" Tabaqui asked.

"Because…" But before he could finish, he heard something in the forest and quickly sprinted towards it. "RUN!"

Ace, Grace, and the whole group followed Bowen until he sensed something in the bushes and halted.

"Watch out!"

At that moment, a giant Scolipede appeared out of the bushes towards the pack as they moved out of its way except for Ace, who didn't have time and was flown of by it. Lucky, he landed safely in the ground.

Grace then suddenly heard something and gasped to see a red Greninja chasing towards the Scolipede with super speed. The Greninja ran behind the bug Pokémon, forcing it towards that path.

But before the Scolipede could run away, two more Greninja fell from their camouflage in the trees with their Water Shuriken in their hands. Their attacks pierced the Scolipede's head while the last Greninja finished it off with Night Slash. Then they enjoyed their prize, as they feasted upon it like savages.

"They're savages!" Thomas whispered.

"They're Greninjas, known as the three Kohaku brothers." Bowen calmly said. He watched as the three Greninjas glared at them. "The red one is the oldest, Mako, the middle one with a ripped ear is Haku, and the dark black one with the scared left eye is the youngest, Kai. These are the ones we seek."

"Who are they?" Grace asked.

"Their story began five years ago when they were just Froakies. They were only a week old when they were abandoned in a basket by a human. Suddenly a Seviper who lived in the area attacked them, hoping to get an easy prey. But the brothers had ninja blood in them, and instantly fought Seviper without fear. They fought as one and defeated their enemy. Over the years, they fought anyone who got in their way without mercy and not one stood a chance against their combined force. To them, to live means to fight."

Suddenly Mako glared at them. "Who are you to be talking about us?"

"You'll pay for trespassing!" Kai yelled as he fired his Water Shuriken at Ace and Grace, but they quickly dodged.

"How dare you! Why I'll…" Grace was angered by this, but she was stopped by Bowen.

"Grace, let me handle them."

"How will you attempt to control these beasts?" she asked.

"Talking is out of the question, so we'll fight to the finish."

"Do we really need them?"

"They are worth as much as ten legendary Pokémon. It's worth risking one's life for." Bowen explained calmly as he then walked towards the brothers.

"I don't know who you are, but that doesn't give you the right to trespass or steal our food." Mako warned.

"We don't want your food." Bowen answered.

"Then why are you here in the mountains?"

"We want you three to join our pack." Bowen answered. The three brothers gasped in shock.

"Have you lost your mind?" Haku yelled.

"I'm dead serious."

They quietly stared and waited for them to answer. "I can tell that you're not lying." Mako said, narrowing his eyes. "But you have to prove your strength to me."

"Why do that? It's better all of them against us!" Haku said.

"No! This is my fight!" Bowen ordered before his men joined in. Then he was attacked by the brothers. Despite being the strongest in the pack, he's still no match for the three brothers' combined forces.

"We have to help him!" Star said.

"But he ordered us not to!" Thomas reminded him.

Ace can't stand it anymore as he charged at them. "Let him go! Three against one isn't fair!"

"Wait, Ace!" Grace followed him.

Ace then pushed Kai off of Bowen while Grace did the same with Haku. "Now's the fight's even!"

Kai then used Water pulse on Ace. Ace counterattacked with Aura sphere, negating the attack.

Kai then chuckled. "Not bad, for a runt."

"I'm not a runt. My name is Ace! Ace the Aura Warrior!"

"Dream on, kid!" Kai tried to attack with Water shuriken, but Ace's quick attack helped him dodge all of them. Everyone watched the fight and was impressed by Ace's movements.

 _'I can't defeat him if all I do is dodging. I must find an opening.'_ Ace thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Bowen still fought against Mako. But Bowen still hadn't made a move against him.

"What are you waiting for, Bowen?" Thomas yelled.

"He's just waiting for Mako to use all of his energy. That's his plan." Star explained to the young Grovyle.

Grace then used Ice shard for Haku to release her. "Bowen, you can do it!"

Mako' eyes widen at the mentioned of Bowen's name. "Bowen?"

"Grace, look out!"

Grace then was grabbed by Haku's tongue and tightened his grip on her. She then tried to get out of it.

"Let go of me!" She struggled as she could hardly breathe.

Haku chuckled at her helplessness. "Don't bother. No one escapes my grasp."

"Grace!" Thomas and Star tried to reach her.

"No!" Bowen ordered as they halted. "Don't interfere!"

"But she'll die, Bowen!" Thomas argued.

"Bowen…?" Mako again recognized his name. He tried to remember where he'd seen Bowen before. His eyes widened as he remembered him.

"Three on three! That was the promise!" Bowen reminded them.

Ace then saw Grace in danger and left Kai to assist her. He then used Force Palm on Haku, stunning him and then released Graced.

"Are you alright, Grace?"

"Don't interfere, Ace! He's mine!" Grace growled.

"Back off, kid!" Haku ordered.

"Wait! Grace is a female! It you want to fight, fight against me!" Ace yelled.

Haku and Kai gasped at the truth. "A female?"

"Ace, that doesn't matter in a fight!" Grace yelled at Ace, not wanting to show weakness because she's a girl."

"I can't believe I was fighting a girl!" Haku narrowed his eyes.

"Get him!" Kai shouted as he chased Ace while Haku was stopped from leaving by Grace.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have a fight to finish. Show me what you got!" Grace yelled at Haku who agreed.

"I won't give you pity, female!"

* * *

Meanwhile Bowen's Razor Shell and Mako's Cut clashed together with either side backing out. Then Mako quickly overpowered him and flung Bowen off.

Mako chuckled. "You're a little weak to be a leader."

"Don't think low of me, Mako." Bowen said. Mako then gasped at the mention of his name.

 _'He knows my name?'_

When Bowen was going to charge, Mako stopped him. Mako stared at Bowen's face and realized who he really is.

"I knew it." Mako then turned to his brothers. "Haku, Kai, STOP! Ths fight is finished!"

"But, brother…"

"I'll explain later. Where's Kai?"

"He went after the Riolu." Haku explained as he stopped fighting with Grace.

"Let's find them!" Mako ordered as he, Haku and the rest of the pack followed them.

* * *

Kai searched for Ace by a pond. "Where is this kid? Probably ran away."

"KAI!" Kai heard him and look up to see Ace up a tree. "It's time to show you the power of an Aura warrior."

Ace then pounced on Kai as he grabbed him and dragged him into the pond. It wasn't long until everyone else reached the pond.

"Where are they? I thought I heard them!" Mako wondered until he immediately saw bubbles rippling in the water. Everyone gasped as they knew they were underwater and waited for them to resurface.

While underwater, Ace knew that Kai is a water type, but also a dark type. So he had a plan: he dragged Kai deeper until they reached the reeds. Ace then wrapped the reeds around Kai's torso and limbs, trapping him in place. Then while Kai tried to escape, Ace fired a couple of Aura spheres at him, causing major damage. It was because of Ace's underwater training with Cedric that gave him the advantage.

On the surface, everyone saw the bubbles disappearing. They gasped as they feared the worst, but then Ace appeared with a weakened Kai in his arms.

"Kai, wake up!" Mako called.

"Don't worry! He's just unconscious but still alive." Ace assured them as he then slapped Kia's face waking him up.

"Well done, Ace!" Grace cheered as she came to Ace.

"Little punk, I'm not through with you, yet!" Kai growled.

"That's enough, Kai!" Mako ordered. "They're not our enemies."

"What do you mean, brother?" Kai wondered.

"Look! It's Bowen, our savior."

"Bowen?" Kai said in shock as he stared at Bowen. He was speechless, but listened to Mako's words while remembering what happened long ago.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"That's right. Five years ago, after we were abandoned, a Persian scented us and attacked us. Unfortunately you were trapped in the basket while we escaped. We tried to help you but our attacked had no effect on him."_

 _The Persian grabbed Kai in its claws, and proceeded to kill the young Froakie while the other brothers watched in fear._

 _"But then, right before that killer was about to kill in front of us, he came."_

 _Bowen suddenly appeared and used Razor Shell on the Persian, scaring him off. He then comforted the boys and even tended to Kai, whose eye had been clawed out, but thankful that he was saved._

 _-End Flashback-_

Kai stared in shock as he felt his scared eye. "You're the one who saved my life." Bowen smiled.

"Not only yours, it was because of him that we are all alive today." Mako explained.

"I'm sorry, Bowen." Haku sadly said.

"Bowen... Our lives belong to you. If you want, we'll sacrifice them for you!" Kai swore loyalty to his savior.

"I appreciate your loyalty." Bowen bowed in agreement.

"I ask again: Why are you here?" Mako sternly asked.

"You see, we are on a mission to find more warriors that could help us defeat Tyrano." Bowen explained.

Mako smiled. "Sounds good to me. We're in."

"I always up to a challenge!" Kai spoke with pride.

"It's the least we could do for our savior!" Haku agreed.

"Thanks. Your strength is equal to a hundred fighting Pokémon." Bowen smiled.

Ace was amazed by his commander's actions. _'Wow! Bowen is not only strong, but his defense is unbeatable.'_

"Before we go, there's something you should know." Mako explained.

"What is it?" Bowen asked.

"We three have some unfinished business with Buck from Magma Mountain."

Bowen wondered. "Buck from Magma Mountain? He's must be strong, if you haven't defeated him." Mako nodded. "Then it's settled. We're going to meet him!"

Everyone agreed as they all ran towards their next destination: Magma Mountain, a very unstable and steamy mountain.

As they ran, Bowen spoke to Ace. "Ace, great work on your first battle!" Ace was pleased to hear compliments from Bowen as Grace winked at him.

Now, having received three powerful new allies in the Kohaku brothers on their side, they move out to find the strong Pokémon Buck, ready to confront him in his territory.

* * *

 **The Kohaku brothers are cool! I thought it would be cool giving Mako the red color from the Smash Brothers game. Now how will they recruit Buck? Find out!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	12. The Emperor of Magma Mountain

**Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

 **Warning for foul language, bloody and/or death scenes.**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 11: The Emperor of Magma Mountain**

* * *

It was raining hard near the Magma Mountain, and the pack was resting in a small cave. They all watched the mountain on the horizon as Mako spoke to them.

"That's Magma Mountain, Bowen. That's where the Chubby One lives."

"He's surely has gotten fatter since the last time we saw him." Kai joked.

"So, that's why you call him 'chubby'." Thomas said. "He doesn't sound very nice."

"But he has a huge pack and he's even tried to hire us many times just to increase his territory!" Mako explained.

"He's just a big hotshot!" Haku added as Ace listened.

"I don't think so." Bowen suddenly said while he rested. Tabaqui woke up from his nap as he eavesdropped.

"What do you mean, Bowen?" Mako asked.

"The reason his pack is big is because he has a lot of charisma."

"But Bowen…"

"The fact that he's even tried to hire the Kohaku brothers, despite them hating him, shows that he knows what he's doing." Bowen explained, leaving the brothers surprised.

Grace laughed. "That's one point for Bowen, Mako. He's known you since you were a baby. You should know how he is."

Everyone laughed as Mako was slightly embarrassed by it. But he got over it.

Then Tabaqui was trying to leave the cave unnoticed, but luck was against him.

"Where do you think you're going, Tabaqui?" Star asked as he stopped him from leaving.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air. Do I need permission to do that?" He grumpily said.

"Just don't go too far." Star ordered.

"I'm not a child, unlike others!" Tabaqui sneered as he left.

"Hey!" Ace yelled as he felt insulted to Tabaqui's remark, but Thomas comforted him.

"Forget it, Ace. He's just mad that he ended up in our group instead of being with Vermillion."

"Thomas, we are all fighting for the same thing. There will be no judging against others." Bowen sternly said while Thomas nodded as he sighed.

* * *

Later, Tabaqui ran ahead as he was closing in towards the mountain. It wasn't long until he heard a booming voice.

"STOP!"

Tabaqui immediately stopped as he wondered who spoke to him.

"Who are you? Are you the one searching for me?" Tabaqui then turn to see that he was surrounded by numerous fire, fighting, ground, and rock Pokémon as they closed in on Tabaqui.

"Wait! I don't want to fight Buck of Magma Mountain. I have information!" Tabaqui nervously shouted.

"Information, you say?"

Tabaqui watched on the top of a huge rock as an unknown figure came to view. He screamed in alarm as the figure was revealed to be Buck himself, who was a big, strong Emboar with a couple of scars on his chest.

"That's the emperor of Magma Mountain, Buck and he's twice the size of Bowen!"

* * *

"The rain finally stopped." Grace said happily.

"Well, let's move." Mako ordered as he turned to Bowen. "Bowen, if Buck refuses, let us have the pleasure of fighting him for all he's done!"

"If that's the case, I'll fight too if he's strong." Bowen nodded. "Let's go."

"But, Bowen…Tabaqui hasn't returned yet." Ace reminded him as Bowen knew that he's right. "Right."

"Damn! What an idiot!" Thomas growled. "I'll go look for him."

"Bowen, may I go too?" Ace asked as Bowen agreed which made Ace smile as he followed Thomas. "Wait, Thomas, I'm going too!"

Bowen chuckled. "It's best for the young one to have some exercise once in a while."

* * *

"Then I think he'll understand." Buck spoke to Tabaqui after giving him some info.

"Yes. If the leader wasn't deceived by the Kohaku brothers, I won't have the need to escape." Tabaqui lied. "Well, I must be off. Be careful!" Tabaqui said as he left Buck's pack.

Buck, however, had suspicions on Tabaqui. "I don't like the look in his eyes. Akru!" Buck called on a Pignite that was next to him. "What do you think?"

"Father, I just can't believe the brothers would trick Bowen to attack us." Akru admitted his concerns.

"You're right. We fought for our lands for a while, but they would never ask for reinforcements." Buck agreed to his son.

"Boss, maybe they're planning an ambush." A Magmar named Volcan who was Buck's second in command replied. "The trio must have changed after meeting this Bowen."

Buck growled silently. "If they're going to mock me, it will be their last move. You two, go after them." Akru and Volcan agreed as they left. "Akru!"

Akru stopped as his father called him. "Remember, just check their numbers. Do not engage!"

"But father…" Akru complained.

"Don't worry! He's a fine warrior. See you!" Volcan defended the youngster as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and Ace searched for Tabaqui. "Where the heck did he run off to? We're already in Buck's territory!" Thomas complained.

Ace then suddenly sensed someone as he whispered. "Thomas, someone's coming!"

"Tabaqui?" Thomas asked.

"No, there're two. Let's hide!" Thomas agreed as he followed Ace and hid behind a rock. From there they saw Akru and Volcan running.

"It's Buck's allies." Thomas whispered "Where are they going?"

Ace gasped as he watched Tabaqui in front of them. "Look, it's Tabaqui!"

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Volcan asked.

Tabaqui chuckled darkly. "I wasn't finished here."

"What?" Akru growled. But then Tabaqui used slash on Akru, surprising him and held him in his grip.

Ace and Thomas gasped in horror at the scene. "That idiot! Is he crazy?"

"Now, Bowen won't be able to negotiate anymore!" Ace yelled.

"Release him!" Volcan ordered.

"We must stop this!" Ace said as he jumped down to the scene.

"VERMILLION!" Tabaqui suddenly called.

"What?" Ace stopped and gasped as he looked up as well as Thomas. They gasped to see Vermillion leaped into the air as he attacked Volcan. Vermillion's claw glowed blue as he used Dragon Claw and gored Volcan's head, instantly killing him.

Ace gasped at the murder as Vermillion cackled. "Vermillion, what's he doing here?"

"Damn! Who the hell are you?" Akru yelled as he subdued Tabaqui.

Vermillion chuckled evilly. "So, you want to know, Akru-son of Buck?"

"He's Buck's son?" Thomas's eyes widen in shock.

"Fine, then I'll tell you before you die: I'm the one who wants to start a war between you father and Bowen!" Vermillion revealed his plan which made everyone gasp.

Vermillion then grabbed Akru with his jaws and flung him off, wounding him. "Time to die!"

But before he attacked again, Ace reappeared and pushed Vermillion out of the way. Vermilion growled as he failed to finish his job. "Ace, you little runt!"

"Now, he's done it!" Thomas groaned.

"Why are you doing this, Vermillion?" Ace asked angrily.

Thomas then joined Ace. "You may not understand, Ace, but Bowen is in a way foiling the commander's plan. Am I right?"

"Who dare you speak…" Tabaqui defended his general until Thomas growled.

"Shut up, you traitorous weasel!" Thomas then chased Tabaqui, leaving Ace alone.

Akru struggled to keep standing despite the wound on his chest. "I must warn Father." He whispered as he quietly left them, without them noticing him.

Vermillion attacked only for Ace to dodge by jumping over him. "What?" Vermillion saw Ace jumping from branch to branch of the trees with enhanced speed and skill. "He's as fast as the Leader. He really is his son. This is an even greater reason to kill him." He then gasped as Ace jumped down to attack.

"Ace, no! You don't a stand a chance against him!" Thomas yelled.

Vermillion chuckled as Ace closed in. "Ace, do you know how I became the general? It's because I never miss a shot. I'm the Deadly Sniper!"

He then bared his fangs as he prepared to kill Ace, but Ace managed to evade the full power of Vermillion's fangs, leaving him with a bleeding scratch on his head as he hit a tree.

Thomas was amazed by Ace. "Incredible! He survived Vermillion's Crunch attack!"

Ace was stunned from the injury. "So, Ace, how did you like my fangs?" Vermillion chuckled as he subdued Ace with his jaw on his head. "Time to die!" Tabaqui grinned at the scene while Ace gasped for air. "It's over for you, runt!"

But then Thomas used Leaf Blade on Vermillion, causing him to release Ace. "You!" Vermillion yelled as Thomas grabbed Ace and ran. "Tabaqui, after them!" Vermillion ordered as they both chased them.

"Ace, you fool! Having courage isn't enough to fight him." Thomas scolded Ace as he ran through the cliff path trying to escape. But then he gasped as he saw the edge. He tried to stop, but slipped and fell into the river below with Tabaqui and Vermilllion watching from above.

"That takes care of them." Vermillion said.

Tabaqui snickered. "It won't be long for you to be the Leader, boss."

In the raging river, Ace regained consciousness and searched for Thomas. "Thomas!" Then he saw Thomas floating but stunned from the fall. He then began to sink deeper.

"THOMAS!" Ace dove underwater and grabbed Thomas's bandana in his mouth and brought him up to the surface.

"Thomas, hold on!"

Thomas groaned as he opened his eyes. "Ace… I think my leg's broken. Let me go!"

"What are you saying? You just saved me from Vermillion!" Ace spoke.

"Anyone in the pack would've done that, you fool!" Thomas replied. "Hurry up and let me go!"

Then suddenly they both heard a waterfall and they're heading towards it. "Ace, you won't die here! Let me go now!"

"No! We fight together, we'll die together!" Ace said as Thomas's eyes widen in shock. Ace then held on the bandana as they both braced themselves. Then they fell down the waterfall into the water below.

* * *

Night has come and the pack still waited for Ace and Thomas and they're worried.

"It's late and neither Ace nor Thomas has returned yet. What if…" Mako said until Grace stopped him.

"Are you trying to say something stupid, Mako?"

"No, but…"

Bowen then silenced them as he smelled something. "I smell blood." Everyone gasped until they all saw a dark figure falling in front of them.

It was Buck's son Akru, still wounded from the bleeding gash in his chest. Even though he's badly hurt, he tried to reach Bowen to stop the fight Vermillion tried to cause and to tell them that Ace and Thomas were in danger.

Bowen then came to him with the others following. "Who are you? What happened?"

"Are you…Bowen?" Akru struggled to say until he fainted before he could finish. Everyone gasped as they tried to tend him. Mako, after watching him, immediately recognized him.

"It's him!"

"You know him, Mako?" Grace asked.

"Yes. This is Akru, son of Buck!"

"What? He is?" Bowen asked, while checking his injuries. "There's no way that Ace and Thomas would attack."

"Well, you never know!" Mako added. "You won't hesitate to attack once your opponent shows his claws or fangs. That's how a warrior fights!"

Kai then wondered. "You think Ace… was killed by Buck?"

"Kai! No…" Grace was worried by the thought of Ace being hurt.

Bowen was deep in thought until he finally issued an order. "WARRIORS, CHARGE!"

Bowen then led the pack as they headed towards the mountain with the Kohaku Brothers, Grace, and the others behind him while Star stayed behind to look after Akru.

* * *

"Thomas…Thomas!" Ace nudged Thomas awake. "Are you okay?"

After they fell off the waterfall, Ace managed to carry them to the bank of the river. He waited for his friend to awaken ever since.

"Ace, you watched over me?" Thomas asked as he got up.

"I'm glad!"

"Why, come here, you little knucklehead!" Thomas said as he gave a noogie on Ace's head.

"I was worried! I thought you were dead." Ace happily said.

Thomas smiled as he thought _. 'Ace, from now on, I'll risk my life for you.'_ "Hurry, we must get to Bowen!"

"Right." Ace agreed. _'If Bowen falls into Vermillion's trap, it's all over!'_ Ace then followed Thomas as they all ran together.

* * *

Meanwhile Buck was in a rage as he then knocked down a huge tree with his bare hands. His pack member's found and brought back Volcan's lifeless body to him.

"How dare they!" He shouted.

"Amazing! Killed in one hit!" One Pokémon said examining the body.

"So, you're saying my son wasn't there?" Buck asked a Hitmontop who nervously spoke.

"We searched everywhere after we found Volcan…But we also fear that Akru might have been…"

Buck was furious as he released a flamethrower in the night sky as he yelled in fury. His men watched in fear of their leader's anger.

"I'll make them pay! Let's go, men! They shall all die, the Kohaku brothers, Bowen, ALL OF THEM!"

* * *

 **Will Thomas and Ace make it back in time or will Vermillion's plan succeed? Find out!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	13. The Reason to Fight

**Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

 **Warning for foul language, bloody and/or death scenes.**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 12: The Reason to Fight**

* * *

Bowen and his pack were reaching their destination until Mako smelled something. "Bowen, wait!"

"What is it, Mako?" Bowen asked once he's stopped.

"It smells burnt here. The Chubby one is here! I can smell him."

"Kohaku Brothers!" Buck's booming voice echoed around them. The brothers readied their Shuriken as they heard Buck coming.

"You have such good sense of smells! It's a pity that it's wasted on such Pokémon! I would have let you live if I known you haven't done this."

Grace gasped as she saw that they were surrounded by Buck's men. They all gasped when Buck himself appeared in front of them.

"Buck…" Bowen whispered.

"Are you Bowen? Where's my son?" Buck ordered as he then slammed down the rocky hill he was on and caused huge boulders to fall on the pack, forming a Rock Slide attack. "Eat this!"

Bowen gasped as he turned to everyone. "RUN!"

Everyone panicked as the boulders came towards them. A few Pokémon were crushed to death by the boulders. Grace, however, ran away but suddenly tripped over a fallen boulder and fell down.

"GRACE!" Bowen yelled in alarm as he then came to her and threw her out of harm's way. He then tried to escape, but a wild boulder slammed on Bowen's back and the rest of the rocks buried him alive.

Grace recovered from the fall and gasped to see the scene. "Bowen!" She then saw Bowen's head in the rubble and bleeding heavily. "BOWEN!" She cried as she ran to him, but Mako held her back.

"Grace, stop!"

"Let go of me, Mako! Let go! BOWEN!" She cried as they saw Bowen's motionless body in the rubble.

Haku then came to them with a sad look. "It's too late, Grace. He's gone."

"It's my fault! Bowen…" Grace whimpered as tears were forming.

* * *

"What? Is it true, Akru?" Star gasped after Akru explained the whole story to him.

Akru nodded as he groaned. "Yes… I wanted to…tell you…"

"But how is it possible?" Star couldn't believe that his general would plan such a terrible crime. He then watched Akru struggling to get up. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"It's okay, I'm fine. We got to hurry, for I owe the Riolu my life. It's the least I could do for him after he saved me. If we don't tell my father, Bowen will be in trouble!"

* * *

After the rock slide, Buck stood up and shouted: "Men! Don't let them leave my mountain alive! GO!"

Following their leader's command, all of the Pokémon in his pack charged down the hill in numbers.

"Bowen's killer, you'll die for this!" Mako snarled in anger as he roared in fury. "After them!"

It was now a war between the two pack's and Bowen's platoon was at a huge disadvantage, but wanting to avenge their leader, the brothers, Grace, and the others charged in a furious rage at Buck's pack.

"Those who are afraid of death shall run away! For the rest, I, Haku, will show no mercy!" Haku yelled as he attacked with a barrage of Water Shuriken.

"Let it be 100 or 200! I, Kai, will defeat you all!" Kai said as he attacked as well.

All Pokémon attacked to both avenge their fallen ones. Then Buck charged down towards the brothers.

"Now you really burn me up!" Buck roared. Mako then used his tongue and wrapped Buck in his place.

"Good, brother!" Haku cheered for his older brother.

Buck chuckled at Mako and then used Brick Break on his tongue which made Mako yelp in pain. The pain caused the tongue to loosen, and Buck used this opportunity to attack with Brick break again at Mako.

"MAKO!" Haku yelled.

"Brother!" Kai cried as he saw Mako struggling helplessly to escape Buck's deadly grip.

"Mako!" Grace was shock as she was held down by Buck's men.

From the top, watching the whole scene, Vermillion and Tabaqui stared with delight.

"General Vermillion, it went well just as you wanted." Tabaqui sneered while Vermillion chuckled evilly.

* * *

Running at full speed, Ace and Thomas rushed forward. They have to warn their friends and Buck of Vermillion's plan.

Ace ignored his pain from the battle and ran with all his power in order to save his friends.

* * *

The battle still kept on with either side winning. Buck was still fighting against Mako who struggled while his brothers and Grace watched in horror.

"Brother!"

Just then, when hope seems lost, they all heard a cry. Kai looked up and saw someone coming in a flash.

It was Ace and Thomas! Ace then used Force palm on Buck, releasing Mako while Thomas pushed Grace out of enemy's hold.

"Stop! It's a trap!" Thomas warned.

Buck angrily flung Ace off him. Ace recovered and spoke to Buck. "Wait! Buck, Akru's alive!" Buck became shocked by the news. "We didn't attack him!"

Everyone gasped at the news. "Is it true?" Kai wondered.

Ace stood on the rock and called out to Bowen. "BOWEN! Bowen, where are you? We have proof that it was Vermillion who attacked Akru!"

"It's true! We saw it with our own eyes!" Thomas agreed.

"No way!" Grace said surprisingly as Buck's eyes widen as well.

Ace neither heard nor seen any sign of Bowen, so he tried again. "Bowen, where are you?"

Grace sadly came towards Ace to tell him the bad news. "Ace…" Ace turn and was surprised to see Grace's eyes shedding heavy tears. "Bowen…, Bowen is…"

"What is it?" Ace wondered. "What's wrong, Grace?" Grace didn't answer as she started crying. "Grace…"

"Ace!" Kai called him while looking glum. "Bowen is underneath of you."

Ace gasped as he slowly looked down as found Bowen's body crushed by the rocks. He leaped down to him.

"BOWEN!" Ace yelled as he began to tear up in horror. The Samurott, who was not only his leader, but a good friend and parent figure to him, is gone. "How could this happen? Bowen!"

Ace, with tears in his eyes, quietly stared at his fallen comrade until he clenched his fists in anger.

"Who did this? WHO DID THIS TO BOWEN!?" Ace shouted.

Buck walked towards him as he asked. "Kid! You said that my son is alive?" Ace nodded. "Men! We'll resume this battle after we find Akru!"

As Buck was about to leave, Ace growled as he chased him. "Shit!" Buck stopped as Ace appeared in front of him. "It was you? Were you the one who killed Bowen?!"

"Move kid! Otherwise you'll end up like Bowen." Buck answered until he saw Ace coming towards him angrily and he used Bite on his neck.

"You monster!" Ace yelled as he kept biting Buck. "I'll kill you!" He used Aura Sphere that pushed Buck down. Once Buck is down, Ace then used a barrage of quick attacks.

"Why…Why Bowen? He's a good Pokémon! You stupid piece of garbage!"

"What a kid!" One of Buck's comrades said as he tried to come for Buck's aid.

"Don't come here. Watch this!" Buck assured his men as he used flamethrower on Ace, blowing him away as he hit a rock.

"Ace!" Grace yelled worriedly.

Buck chuckled as he came closer to the struggling Ace.

"Buck!" Mako called. "Your opponent is me! Leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

Buck scoffed at the wounded Greninja. "A kid, you say? But he's as brave as a warrior!" Ace then got up as he growled. "Young lad, is your friend really worth risking your life for?"

"That's something you'll never understand!" Ace shouted as he used Bite on Buck's forehead, but Buck swatted him away with his bare claws.

"Ace!" Haku yelled as he saw Ace falling near Bowen's body. Ace got up, but his head bled from the fall. He then saw Bowen again, making him shudder in sadness and guilt.

"Bowen!"

"You little brat!" Buck yelled as his head also bled from Ace's bite.

"He wounded Buck!" Haku said in shock.

Buck then shouted in anger. "You'll regret this! Buck, the Emperor of Magma Mountain, has never let anyone who had seen his blood live!"

"Run, Ace!" Mako ordered.

Then both Buck and Ace charged at each other with either not wanting to back down.

"NO! FATHER!"

Suddenly, Ace and Buck heard the voice and stopped their attacks. They turned to see Akru and Star running towards them, filling Buck's face with joy.

"Akru, you're alive!" Buck cried.

"So it's true! The enemy told us the truth!" Buck's men agreed with shock.

Akru then came towards his father as he caught his breath from running all the way. "Father! It was all a trap! This Riolu, Ace, saved my life!"

"What?" Buck said in surprise as he stared at Ace and chuckled. "Yes, he's a real warrior. But you're too late, my son. I was told that we were fooled, but this battle has already begun. There's no backing out now!"

"Father!" Akru pleaded him to stop.

"What do you say, kid? In your eyes, I can see that you won't rest until your friend Bowen is avenged."

Ace nodded as he prepared himself which made Buck chuckle with amusement.

"Men! Let's resume this battle! Kid, you may have the first move!"

"Fine with me!" Ace agreed.

"Wait."

Ace suddenly heard a hoarse voice as well as Buck.

"No, Ace!"

Ace then gasped as he saw from the rubble one of the boulder being lifted by an unknown figure. Everyone gasped at the scene as the figure was no other than Bowen revived.

"Bowen!" Ace gasped.

"Ace…Seriously, can't I rest in peace without all the noise you're making?" Bowen said as he used all his strength to remove the boulder off of him.

"Bowen!" Both Grace and Ace shouted in shock as they saw Bowen panting. His head was bleeding from the injury, but his strength and spirit is back.

"BOWEN!" Everyone shouted in happiness as their leader came back from the dead.

"You're alive!" Mako cheered.

"You're really alive!" Grace joyfully said.

Buck and his men stared in shock and disbelief at the scene they just saw. Bowen, to them was a real warrior with a monster's strength.

"Buck…We are friends. It's insane to wage war against a friend." Bowen said wisely.

"He's right, Father." Akru agreed. "He's also searching for strong Pokémon to become warriors. They are waging war against Tyrano…"

"Be quiet!" Buck silenced his son. "Searching for warriors? So, what power you have in yourself then? To become a true warrior, all you need is power!" Buck declared as he jumped into the air and performed his Heat Crash move at Bowen. "Don't tell me about this crap before you defeated me!"

"Bowen! Watch out!" Ace warned him.

Bowen, however, dodged the attack and performed his powerful Aqua Tail at Buck, causing him to slam against a huge rock. The impact caused Buck's head to bleed a lot and fell down.

"Father!" Akru cried in alarm as he came to his father's side. "Father!" Akru then saw his men trying to attack the enemy, but he immediately ordered them to stop. "Wait! No one interferes with my father's orders! Stand down!"

Buck recovered while he groaned. He then looked up to Akru. "Akru… my son, finally you're starting to act like an emperor of Magma Mountain. But you still need to get stronger, understand?"

"Sometimes in order to grow, you must see the world." Mako advised Buck.

"Young man." Buck pointed at Bowen. "Buck of Magma Mountain and 50 of his Pokémon are now under your command."

"Buck…" Bowen gasped.

"I have heard of Tyrano. He's the one in the Densetsu Mountains, right?" Bowen nodded. "Sounds like a good place for me to die. Are you ready, men?"

His men all howled and blew their flamethrowers in agreement to their leader, especially Akru, who stared proudly at his father as Buck did the same in return.

"We don't fight to die. We fight to live!" Bowen said.

Buck laughed. "Well then, I'll just make sure that I live to be a hundred years old!"

"Thank you, Buck!" Bowen thanked him as he and his platoon howled and laughed together in celebration of new friendships and the unity of two packs.

* * *

Meanwhile, from atop of a cliff, Vermillion growled to see his plan had failed. "Damn!"

Tabaqui nervously shook in fear of his general's rage. "General, what do we do now? What will become of me?"

"Just you wait. This isn't over yet for my fury is just the beginning!" Vermillion shouted as he laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Buck has now been recruited! And now what will await the pack in the future? Find out!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	14. Shadow Samurai of Shiro Village

**Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

 **Warning for foul language.**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 13: Shadow Shinobi of Shiro Village**

* * *

The pack had started to travel with Buck as their new ally. The emperor of Magma Mountain now shares the same vision as Bowen, and leaves his home behind.

The number in Bowen's platoon is now seventy, which made them stronger. Now they traveled further in the south, and after two days of running, they were closing in on the Shiro Village, in the Yukimura prefecture, which is the birthplace of the both Samurai and Shinobi.

As the sun began to set, the pack rested near a cliff while Bowen watched the view. "We are finally in the land of Yukimura. We'll probably be staying here for a while."

"Why is that, Bowen?" Buck asked.

"It takes patience to get this warrior." Bowen answered.

"No problem." Mako chuckled. "With this many numbers, we can't lose. Plus, our pops here is strong and fit for battle."

"Hey, who are you calling 'pops', Greninja?" Buck warned Mako while everyone laughed.

"No, he's not someone we want to win over a fight." Bowen declared, leaving everyone in silence.

"Let me guess, someone you knew in the past, Bowen?" Grace asked.

Bowen nodded. "Yes. That is if he hadn't changed since the last time I saw him."

Later on, they decided to have a feast. Ace and Grace brought berries and fruits from the forests while the Kohaku Brothers and Buck hunted and meat for the carnivores. When they returned, everyone was impressed by the catch, especially Buck who caught lots of Basculin with his bare hands.

"Wow!" Ace was amazed by the food.

"He may get angry for hearing this, but it looks like we got a fisherman with us, now." Grace whispered to Ace about Buck and chuckled.

"I got to admit, your power is really something, pops!" Kai teased the Emboar.

"Hey, you call me pops one more time and I won't let you have any food!" Buck warned.

Kai laughed as he rubbed his head. "I'm just kidding, pops!" Kai then kept quiet after seeing Buck's glare. "Oops!"

Buck then suddenly laughed, and later on everyone else did too. Grace then came to Bowen as she spoke happily to him.

"Bowen." Bowen turned his head at her. "I'm… really glad you're alive. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"So am I, Grace." Bowen smiled. "Besides, the afterlife wasn't a good place to spend alone."

Then they all ate together and enjoying their peaceful feast. From afar, Tabaqui watched them eat with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm so hungry…" He said licking his lips. "And Vermillion is cruel. He told me to go back to the pack, but how can I even do that?"

As he rested beside a rock, a piece of meat suddenly fell in front of him. Tabaqui gasped in surprise. "Hey! That's…" He then looked up in the trees and saw a shadowed figure on a branch.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" The stranger spoke. "Go ahead and eat."

Tabaqui was deep in thought as he was uncertain of eating food from a stranger. But his hunger got the best of him and grabbed the meat and ran. As he ran, the figure jumped across the branches with great speed and accuracy as he following him. When Tabaqui turned, the figure suddenly turned into three of them and yelled in alarm, dropping the meat.

* * *

Ace then gasped as he stood on a rock as he used his aura to sense where the yell came from.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Bowen asked.

"Just now, I just heard Tabaqui scream!" Ace explained.

"Tabaqui, you say?" Akru growled in anger.

* * *

Tabaqui was shaking in fear as he saw the three dark figures glaring at him.

"W-What do you want from me?"

"Are you part of the strange pack below?" The figure asked.

"Yes, I am!" Tabaqui answered nervously as he chuckled. "They'll attack you if you hurt me!"

The lead figure scoffed. "Fine, then I'll give you a warning. Tell your pack that they will not take one more step into this place."

"What do you mean?!"

"You were warned!" Then the figures disappeared in a flash.

"Where did they go?" Tabaqui searched everywhere until he spotted them up the tree, watching him.

"If they ignore our warning, then they shall all pay with their lives!" After that, they were gone, leaving Tabaqui alone.

Tabaqui stayed in his spot. He thought about the strangers and hoped to never encounter them again. But then he saw Ace and the pack coming towards him and panicked.

"I was right. It was Tabaqui!" Ace proclaimed.

"You bastard! You got a lot of nerve coming back!" Akru snarled as he tried to attack Tabaqui, only for Mako to stop him.

"Hold on, Akru!"

"Out of my way, Mako! Because of him, Volcan was killed!" Akru growled.

"I know. I want a piece of him too!" Mako agreed. Tabaqui stammered at the thought. "But, Bowen's the leader. He decides what we should do to him. You know that, don't you Akru?"

Akru turned to his father who nodded, saying that Mako's right. He frowned as he accepted it.

Bowen then growled as Tabaqui as he came closer to him. "Where is Vermillion? I need to speak to him."

Tabaqui explained fearfully. "I-I don't know! I only did what I did because he threatened me! I didn't have a choice!"

"That's bullcrap! You didn't look threatened at all!" Akru shouted.

"I swear that I'm telling the truth!" Tabaqui shouted as he bent down. "If I didn't, he would have killed me! Please!" Tabaqui then faced Grace. "Please, tell him, Grace!" Grace then turned her head in anger. "A-Ace?" He asked Ace, but Ace only gave him a growl of anger.

"A filthy coward like you… is no longer my subordinate!" Bowen pointed at Tabaqui, who panicked as he waited for his punishment.

"You're going to kill him?" Buck asked as he butted fists.

"That's not your nature, Bowen!" Grace said.

"I agree. I do it instead!" Star offered.

"No, I will!" Akru argued.

"Wait! I'm the boss and I'll put an end to it!" He then growled an unleashed an aqua tail attack at Tabaqui and sends him flying towards the tree trunk in pain.

Tabaqui struggled as he whimpered in pain. "I-It hurts!" He then felt Bowen's blade on his neck as he spoke.

"I'll spare you today, but the next time we meet, you'll pay the consequences! Bring Vermillion to me if you want to survive understand?"

Tabaqui nodded as Bowen put his blade away.

"You're a softy, Bowen! I would have given him a lot worse!" Buck complained.

"I'm sorry, Buck and Akru. I don't like killing. It's just not my style."

Buck sighed in defeat. "Akru, we just have to live with it as long as we're part of the pack."

"If I must, father…" Akru sighed.

"Hey! Looks like that fool have a tender piece of meat here!" Thomas said as he tasted the meat.

"Hey! That's mine!" Tabaqui yelled. "Please, give it back! I haven't eaten in days!"

"We spared your life! Isn't that enough?" Thomas complained.

"Cut it out, Thomas." Ace said. "Just give it back."

Thomas laughed. "Jeez! I was just kidding! Here!" He tossed the meat back to Tabaqui who happily accepted it.

But then Mako smelled something wrong. "What's that scent?" He wondered as he approached Tabaqui. "Wait! Where did you get that?"

"Hey! It's my meat! Get your own!" Tabaqui said as he put the whole thing in his mouth.

"You fool! Spit it out now! Don't you know what that is?" Mako yelled. Tabaqui then spit out the meat as Mako stared in horror and the others didn't expect what he said next.

"This meat… is from a fighting type Pokémon!" The others gasped in horror. "It also has human scent in it, so that means that this Pokémon belonged to humans!"

Of course, many Pokémon hunt other Pokémon, but devouring a fighting type such as a Machamp or a Makuhita is like eating a human itself!

Thomas felt sick as he threw up a little on the ground to get the taste of the meat off of his mouth.

"Mako… Are you sure that meat was from a fighting type?" Ace asked with fear.

"It's not funny! You better not be joking!" Grace exclaimed.

"I'm not! This bastard is a cannibalistic murderer!" Mako pointed at Tabaqui who then threw up in the bushes. Everyone growled as they blamed Tabaqui for it.

"I didn't know anything about it! It was given to me, honest!" Tabaqui explained.

"By who?!" Bowen ordered. But then they all heard something in the trees and gasped as they saw the three figures from before. They were revealed to be three glaring Bisharps.

"Who are they?" Ace wondered.

"They're the ones who gave me the meat!" Tabaqui pointed.

"What?" Bowen said in surprise. He then knew who they were. "That's…" But then they disappeared in front of their eyes.

"They're gone!" Ace shouted, but then he sensed them with his aura and followed them in the trees.

While the pack followed Ace from below, Ace followed two of the Bisharps as they jumped from branch to branch. Then Grace saw the third Bisharp hiding behind in the shadows.

"Ace, look out! Above you!"

But it was too late. The third Bisharp then used Aerial Ace on Ace from above, landing a critical hit on him.

"ACE!" Bowen yelled as the others watched the other two Bisharps attacking Ace with Aerial Ace as well, before he fell on the ground.

"Ace!" Grace came to him in worry as the others did too. They all watched the Bisharps disappearing deep into the forest as Ace struggled.

"They move like flying Pokémon!" Mako pointed out.

"Bowen, are they the ones we came for?" Grace asked.

"Yes, no doubt about it." Bowen admitted after watching their movement. "The Samurai of the Shiro Clan."

"Samurai of Shiro?" Buck wondered in confusion.

"Yes." Bowen nodded. "They practice Pokémon jujitsu and ninja skills. In fact, they are the subordinates of Hakutaka of Shiro."

"Hakutaka of Shiro?" Mako asked. "So does this guy allows his men to kill innocent Pokémon from their trainers and eats them?"

"No. From what I know of him, he wouldn't." Bowen said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought you all here. But, if he is responsible for this…"

The pack is now worried for this strange new enemy.

Ace has fallen to the Samurai's aerial attacks. As he watched the darkness in the forest, he now wonders:

 _What could Hakutaka, the boss of these Samurai, is like? Is he the warrior we're searching for? Guess we'll find out soon enough._

* * *

 **The pack now face the Samurai and the clan as they hope to recruit the famous Hakutaka, but what he'll be like? Guess you'll have to find out!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	15. Shinobi Showdown: Kage vs Shiro

**Here's Chapter 14! One of the longest chapters I've written. Enjoy!**

 **Warning for foul language and sad death scenes.**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 14: Shinobi Showdown: Kage vs Shiro**

* * *

Ace tried to find the Bisharps with his aura while Bowen and the others silently followed.

 _'Strange…It's a big forest, but I don't think there's no one here.'_ But then he sensed beyond the trees in front of him. He also heard munching noises like someone's eating.

"Something's over there!" He quietly tiptoed over there and gasped at the scene. He saw the same three Bisharp eating a corpse of a Gallade they have killed.

"What is it?" Bowen whispered as he peeked.

"The Cannibals!" Ace answered, but then the Bisharp heard them and stopped eating. "It's those guys from before." Ace said as he recognized them.

"Hey!" He shouted as he ran to them. "Why are you eating your own kind?! Where's your dignity and honor?!"

"Back off, brat!"

"Hold it, he's not alone!" The strongest of the three Bisharp known as Kuro spoke. He's the only one of the three with a scar over his eye. He sensed the pack behind Ace as they appeared in front of them.

"You Bastards!" Mako growled in outrage.

"Don't expect forgiveness from me!" Haku yelled but Bowen stopped him.

"Wait! You three, are you under command of Hakutaka of Shiro?"

"These guys know Hakutaka?" Kuro whispered to his men. "So, they're not just travelers…"

"Did Hakutaka call for more help?"

"Answer the question! Are these Hakutaka's orders?" Bowen angrily asked again.

The Bisharps sneered as they whispered. "They think we're from Shiro. Excellent!" Then Kuro answered them. "That's right! We only serve the Great Hakutaka, leader of the Shiro Samurai!"

"What?" Bowen gasped as he couldn't believe his ears.

"We're just following orders. If you understand, then stay out of our way!"

"Unless you want to be killed and eaten like this dead bastard!" Kuro grinned evilly.

"What did you say?!" Ace growled as he tried to attack, but the Bisharps escaped and disappeared into the forest.

Ace growled as Bowen sadly stared at the dead Gallade in front of them.

"Bowen…this isn't your fault." Grace comforted him.

"We'll give him a proper burial."

* * *

Meanwhile, jumping from branch to branch was a Gallade with two unique lines under his eyes. He then immediately stopped as he spotted the Kohaku brothers and Thomas taking his comrade's body to bury him.

"Did they kill one of ours?" He said as he spied on them, thinking they're murderers. "They must working with the Kage!"

The Gallade then returned to his clan's hideout with was the Shiro house. It was an abandoned dojo with various traps and a pond next to them. He then approached the door.

"Chief! I have urgent news to report!"

"Byakko? Enter!" A calm voice spoke from inside. Byakko immediately entered and bowed as he revealed the news.

"A large group of seventy Pokémon has entered our territory. I believe they are with the Kage."

"What? With the Kage?" The chief spoke in shock.

"Yes. I saw them moving one of our dead scouts in the forest." Byakko nodded.

"I see…Gather our warriors to defend the house. Is it our sole duty as Samurai." The leader ordered in which Byakko nodded. The leader, who was a shiny Gallade and the legendary Hakutaka, then spoke in discomfort. "We cannot falter and let Kama's shinobi take it! We'll fight till the very end of our lives!"

* * *

After they buried the Gallade, Mako spoke angrily at Bowen. "What kind of sick joke is this, Bowen? Did we come all this way to Yukimura to recruit cannibals into our group?"

"I'd rather die!" Haku agreed with his brother.

Buck nodded. "While I don't make a habit of agreeing with the Kohaku brothers, I have to admit they're right."

"The Hakutaka I once knew… would never have done this." Bowen admitted.

"Who is this Hakutaka, Bowen?" Ace asked.

"Bowen, we must know or we won't follow you." Buck seriously spoke.

Bowen sighed as he narrated his past encounter with Hakutaka. "When I first met Hakutaka, I was still living with my trainer in Typhoon City."

 _-Flashback-_

 _About a year ago, Bowen was training with his trainer in the forest. Then suddenly, they saw something in the air, and Bowen used Razor Shell on the unknown creature. The creature cried in pain as the attack injured his leg. When they approached the creature, they saw that it was a shiny Gallade and his leg bled from the attack._

 _"My Master mistook him for a flying Pokémon or a scyther. It was Hakutaka. My master was impressed by his skills and jumping power that he took him back to our home with him, to train him as a scouting Pokémon. But when the wound had healed, he spoke to me._

 _"Bowen! Please let me escape!" Hakutaka begged from inside the cage. "As a Shiro Samurai, I accept my responsibility to defend my clan. I can't stay here while their blood is being spilled!"_

 _Bowen watched him in shock and kept staring at his eyes._

 _"I'm begging you, Bowen!" Hakutaka cried. "I have five Ralts who were recently hatched from their eggs! Please, Bowen! I'm begging you as a warrior!"_

 _After seeing the truth in his eyes, Bowen then broke the chain and released Hakutaka from his cage._

 _-End Flashback-_

"At that time, his eyes showed the truth." Everyone was surprised by this as Bowen continued. "But, now I fear that I made a grave mistake in releasing him."

"Then it's our job to take him down!" Mako added.

"I agree. That scum can't go on eating his own kind!" Haku said.

"I can't just stand by and let this happen!" Buck agreed.

Bowen nodded in agreement to his comrades' decisions. "Alright, let's go!"

The pack followed Bowen deeper into the forest to confront the Samurai leader Hakutaka. As they went on, they suddenly stopped by a sudden gust of wind with flying leaves spiraling around them.

"Be careful." Bowen advised.

Ace then looked up and gasped as he saw glowing red eyes in the trees. It was a squad of Gallade in position of an ambush and a couple of them controlling the wind with their psychic powers!

"We have you now, monsters of Kage!"

"What? Kage?" Bowen asked.

"I can't see a thing with these leaves!" Ace shouted. Then the Gallade squad drop out of the trees as they power up their leaf blade attacks at the pack.

"Shiro samurai technique: Raikaken!"

"Hold your ground!" Bowen ordered. But the huge number of Gallades succeeded in hitting their attacks at the pack, giving them minor cuts and blows. After the attack, the Galllades had split up in different directions.

"Everyone, after them!" Bowen shouted.

Ace then jumped into the trees to follow them as the pack ran on the ground. But the pack didn't know that they were being watched.

From beyond the bushes, a pack of Bisharps watched the scene in delight. Their leader, which is a shiny Bisharp, is known as the Kage leader Kama and he chuckled.

"This is excellent. All is going according to plan and we didn't even have to lift a hand."

While Ace was catching up to them, the Gallades suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?"

"What happened, Ace?" Bowen asked.

"They disappeared!" Ace said as he jumped down.

"No, they're must be hiding, but they can't fool me." Thomas pointed to himself as he boasted. "I can track them with my nose in the earth." He then tried to smell the earth until he found something and started to dig. He then gasped as he found what he uncovered: the head of a Gallade.

"What is that? Is he dead?" Kai asked in disgust.

"The cannibals must have buried their leftovers. Just leave it." Haku said as he continued forward.

Thomas wondered however. "But it's strange. He doesn't smell dead." As he peered closer, the Gallade suddenly opened his eye and grabbed the surprised Thomas as he yelled in alarm and dragged him underground.

"Thomas!" Ace yelled as his friend disappeared into the ground. He then attempts to go down to him, but Bowen grabbed him out. "What are you doing, Bowen?"

"Be careful. This is one of their jujitsu techniques and it looks very deep."

"But where does it lead to?" Grace asked. Bowen looked around until he saw the Samurai's house beyond them.

"Over there."

"Is that where the cannibals live?" Buck asked.

"This tunnel might be another route into their settlement." Bowen concluded as he stared at the hole.

"Another route?" Ace asked.

"They use it as a getaway if their home is invaded."

"Right." Ace said. "But that means I can enter through this hole, too." He then tried to enter to the tunnel.

"Wait, Ace!"

"We have to save Thomas and fast!" Ace managed to enter inside as he ordered. "So, everyone wait outside and charged inside after my signal!"

After Ace disappeared in the tunnel, Bowen then called the pack to him. "Alright! Everyone surround the manor!"

The pack then ran towards the manor in different directions. Bowen thought about Ace and was impressed by his determination.

"Grace. He's grown, hasn't he?" Bowen spoke to her.

"Who?"

"Ace. He just gave me, the leader, orders!" Bowen chuckled.

* * *

Inside the manor, the Gallade Byakko has entered inside with an unconscious Thomas with him. He then peered into the tunnel where he left.

"He followed me, huh? How foolish." He said as he heard Ace inside the tunnel. He went outside as he reached the pond gate. He opened the gate, releasing the gushing water as it flowed through a trail leading it through the tunnel.

Ace wandered inside the tunnel, but then heard a roaring sound coming his way. "What the…?" But then he saw the water rushing in.

"Shit! Water!" He cursed as he tried to run away but he was drifted away from the current.

* * *

"He's late." Mako whispered as he and the others waited for Ace's signal outside the manor.

"I hope he didn't get captured." Buck hoped.

"Let's move in." Kai told Bowen.

"No. He's small, but don't underestimate him. We'll wait a little more." Bowen answered calmly, even though he's also worried about Ace.

* * *

Inside the manor, the rest of the Gallade watched over Thomas.

"What about the one in the tunnel?"

"There's no way out of there. He must have drowned by now." Byakko explained as he nudges Thomas awake. "Wake up!"

Thomas woke up and gasped as he was surrounded. "The cannibals!"

"What?" Byakko was confused.

"Please, don't eat me! I don't taste good! Besides I will make you sick, so I'll just be on my way." He nervously said as he tried to leave."

"Wait!" Then a spear landed in front of Thomas, stopping him in his place. Suddenly Hakutaka appeared in front of him as he questioned him.

"Your kind is not known in these parts. What are your group's intentions?!"

"To gather warrior…!" Thomas answered.

"Warriors?"

"He's one of the Kage. He's lying." Byakko added.

"Kage? What are the Kage?" Thomas asked.

"Chief, we should take care of the ones outside before questioning him." Byakko offered.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of things here. Go out through the tunnel and ambush them." Hakutaka ordered.

"As you command." Byakko bowed as he and three more others entered the flooded tunnel while Hakutaka left the room using a secret passage on the roof, leaving Thomas alone.

* * *

Ace was being drafted by the current underwater as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"Thomas…I couldn't save you…I'm sorry…"

Then the four Gallade were swimming this way. "Hmm? It's just a kid." Byakko said as he felt pity for the kid as he thought he drowned. "Poor thing, even if he was a despicable Kage."

As they swam past him, Ace then suddenly grabbed the last Gallade's leg as the Gallade felt his grip and kept swimming.

* * *

After waiting for so long for Ace's signal, Bowen then summoned his men. "Buck! Mako! We're going in!"

"We're ready when you are!" Mako said all fired up.

"Move in!" Bowen ordered as they all jumped over the wall and into the yard. But then several Pokémon fell into deadly hidden pitfall traps. "Everyone, be careful!" The pack lost a few Pokémon due to the traps surrounding the manor.

"Find out Ace and Thomas's location!"

Bowen ran ahead, but he didn't see that the ground he's running towards to is filled with spikes. He then stepped into one and yelled in pain. Then Grace, Buck, the Kohaku brothers, and the rest of the pack all fell into the spikes as they all cried in pain.

"BOWEN!" Thomas ran out of the house towards his leader.

"Don't move, Thomas! Look around you!"

Thomas saw the spikes in the ground. "That's…"

"They're Hishi seeds." Mako said as he checked the seed punctured in his feet. "But it can't be a simple hishi seed."

"Exactly!" They all looked on the roof and saw the shiny Gallade Hakutaka watching from above. "Those spikes are all poisoned!"

"Poisoned?!" Kai gasped.

"You coward!" Haku growled.

"It's a fitting death for Kage's allies. Now it's your turn to face the pain of Hell!"

"Kage?" Bowen asked as he lied down. "Hakutaka, why do you call us that?"

Hakutaka's eyes widen as he recognized Bowen. "That voice…!"

"It's me, Bowen of Typhoon City."

"Bowen, why are you helping the Kage?!"

"I don't know who they are! Why are you allowing cannibalism?!"

"What?"

"Is this what your children wanted? For you to become this savage instead of the honorable warrior I thought you were?!"

"DAMN!" Hakutaka finally realizes the truth. "We've been deceived!" He then jumped down to Bowen. "Lie still! The poison will spread faster if you move!"

"What do we do?" Bowen asked.

"We have the antidote. Someone bring the Pecha berries!" Hakutaka ordered.

* * *

The last Gallade managed to leave the flooded tunnel with Ace behind him. Ace then began to spit out the water to get some air.

"You're stubborn and resilient, just like a Kage." A Gallade with white streaks on his forearms named Giri spoke.

"What are the Kage?" Ace asked as he spit out more water. "I'm the aura warrior, Ace of Legend Valley!"

"Aura Warrior?" Byakko wondered.

"Don't listen to him. He's a Kage ally!"

"I don't even know what the Kage are!" Ace argued.

"Huh! Still faking his innocence!" Then the wind blew bringing them an eerie feeling to the group.

"Someone's there!" Byakko said in alarm. Then they shuddered as they heard an evil chuckle coming from above the trees. They looked up and saw four Bisharps, one of them being the Kage leader, Kama!

"You won't escape this time! You just sealed your end." Kama grinned.

"What?" Giri gasped.

Kama chuckled as he explained. "I may as well reveal it to you…the Pokémon who invaded your house were not Kage shinobi. They were just mere travelers!"

"It can't be true!"

"We deceived them and they did our work for us! Today is the day that Shiro will fall!" Kama cackled evilly, knowing his plan had worked.

"So, that's what happened!" Ace realizes Kama's plan.

Byakko growled as he turned shamefully at Ace. "Please forgive us…Ace, was it?"

Ace nodded. "Who is he?"

"He's the leader of Kage's shinobi: Kama!"

"He's an unstoppable opponent to fight against!" One timid Gallade spoke.

"There's no other way. Defend Ace with your lives!" Byakko ordered the others as the four Gallade stood their ground against the four Bisharps.

"You kids don't stand a chance in hell!" Kama growled. "Attack!" He ordered as the Bisharp charged towards them.

"Brother!" A timid Gallade cried out in panic.

"What are doing, Chūsuke?" his brother shouted. "The fight's even now. Four vs. four! Take them down and forget about yourself!"

As the others fought against the Bisharps, Chūsuke tried to run away but was blocked by another Bisharp and shuddered.

"Don't hesitate, Chūsuke! Don't disgrace our pride!"

Seeing Chūsuke struggling to fight, his older brother then made the ultimate choice. "Chūsuke! Hold you're ground until the very end! Watch how I fall with honor!" He then began to running while taking a Bisharp with him.

Chūsuke gasped as well as Ace when they saw his brother attempting to sacrifice himself by going into the flooded secret passageway.

"BROTHER!"

Chūsuke's brother then dragged himself and the Bisharp into the water as they slowly drowned themselves.

"No way…" Ace gasped.

"BROTHER!" Chūsuke cried as he tried to go to his brother.

"Chūsuke! Your brother's final moments were heroic!" Byakko yelled. "Fulfill your destiny as a Shiro Samurai like your brother did!"

This gave the courage that Chūsuke needed to fight as he faced the Bisharp fiercely.

"Chūsuke! Run 100 miles towards the mountain where the sun sets and stand your ground!" Byakko ordered.

Chūsuke did as he was told and ran with the Kage shinobi behind him. "I'll do it! Brother, I'll be with you soon!"

"Why run over there?" Ace wondered until he realizes the plan. He tried to hurry to the two Pokémon before it's too late. "Don't do this, Chūsuke!"

"Chūsuke … It's for our mission as a Samurai." Byakko silently said his farewell.

After running 100 miles, he silently activated a trap as he stayed in his spot bracing himself against the Bisharp. He then heard the trap coming towards them and yelled out his final words:

"BROTHER!"

Then from the sky, was a rain of arrows coming over them and the last thing everyone heard was Chūsuke's scream.

Ace finally reached the place where Chūsuke went and gasped at the scene. The field was filed with arrows and in the center was Chūsuke's and the Bisharp's bodies pierced by the arrows.

Ace gasped as he shuddered in horror. "H-How horrible…!" Then he felt a sudden rage as he howled in anger. He then charged at the Bisharps in a fury.

"YOU DEMONS! GET OUT! YOU HEAR ME?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

He yelled as he unleashed an aura sphere which blew Kama off of Byakko. "Leave them to me!" He then charged at the remaining Bisharp.

"A suicide attack?" Kuro said as he and Kama escaped him.

"Stop!" Ace followed in pursuit. His jumping power and agility had impressed the Gallade as they watched in surprise.

As the Bisharp kept jumping on branches, Ace did the same only with greater distance and power as he grabbed Kuro in the air. Then he performed a combination of quick attack and bite on Kuro, managing to give him a cut in the head which bled as he fell to the ground.

"Are you… a samurai…?" Kuro struggled.

"I'm the Aura warrior, Ace!"

"Aura warrior?" Kuro managed to say before he fell unconscious.

"That was great, Ace!" Byakko complimented. Just then, Hakutaka appeared in front of them with a worried look on his face.

"Chief!" Giri said. "We were tricked by the Kage…"

"I know." Hakutaka stopped him there. "We need to hurry and get more berries! Bowen's group is in trouble!"

Ace gasped at the news as he saw Hakutaka bowing his head in shame. "They stepped in my toxic spikes trap…We don't have enough Pecha berries, and Bowen refuses to take one before the others. Our only option is to get Lum berries once we run out of Pecha berries."

"But the Lum berries only grow in the tree inside our enemies' territory" Byakko reminded his leader.

"I know the risks involved in going! But I can't let them all die for my mistake! Look after them!"

"Chief, we're going with you!" Byakko said as he and Giri joined him.

"Wait! I'm going too!" Ace said running after them.

After they left, Kuro, who faked his death, got up. "This is perfect. Now I'll go inform Kama…"

* * *

Back at the manor, Thomas was trying to make Bowen eat the berry after most of pack had eaten theirs.

"Bowen, won't you eat this one please?" Thomas begged.

Bowen struggled as the poison was affecting his strength. "Forget about me…Give it to the others." He answered as he pushed the berry away.

Grace then weakly dragged herself to Bowen as she offers him her berry. She couldn't bear to see him suffer.

"Bowen, here." But Bowen still won't eat and gave the berry to Mako. "Bowen…" He managed to say until he ate the berry.

Bowen nodded in approval. He won't eat anything until everyone was given the antidote.

Grace could only watch in sadness as she shed a tear.

* * *

 **As you seen, all members of the Shiro clan and Kage have Japanese names. Here are their meanings if you have trouble:**

 **Raikaken = Thundering Leaf Sword**

 **Ch** **ūsuke** **= "loyalty, devotion" and "help, aid"**

 **Hakutaka = "White hawk"**

 **Giri ="Duty"**

 **Byakko = "White Tiger (Chinese God)"**

 **Kama = "scythe"**

 **Kuro = "Black"**

 **Shiro = "White"**

 **Kage = "Shadow"**

 **Hope you keep reading this story!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	16. Bowen's Successor

**Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!**

 **Warning for foul language.**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 15: Bowen's Successor  
**

* * *

 **-Kage's Territory-**

It was nighttime inside Kage's territory. Ace, Hakutaka, Giri, and Byakko were looking at the trees filled with berries.

"There's the Lum berry trees." Hakutaka pointed out.

"This is great! It seems that there's no sign of the Kage here." Byakko whispered.

"Alright. Let's go!" Hakutaka gave them the order as they went over the trees to pick the berries. After gathering a bunch, they suddenly realized that they were surrounded by the Kage shinobi clan.

"What a joke!" They heard the Kage leader Kama laughing. "You walked right into our trap, Hakutaka. You're cornered like a Rattata!"

Hakutaka growled as he turned to his subordinates. "Listen. You three have to get away."

"Chief!" Giri said as Hakutaka gave him his berries.

"No matter what, these berries must get to the house, even at the cost of our lives. It's the least we could do for Bowen and the other. Go! I'll hold them off myself!"

He then mega evolved and then sprung into action. "The cannibals of Kage! You don't deserve it but you have an honor to fight against Hakutaka of Shiro!" It was one against the whole Kage clan, but Hakutaka was strong as he led them away from his comrades.

"Quit fooling around! After him!" Kama ordered as they all chased the Shiro leader.

"Alright. Let's go!" Giri told Ace and Byakko as they ran, with all their might, as they headed towards their house.

Despite the huge disadvantage, Hakutaka fought with honor and pride of a Samurai against the enemy clan. He doing well until he was held by three Bisharps and struggled to escape.

Ace and the two Gallades kept running despite hearing Hakutaka's cries echoing in the forest. Byakko turned his head with worry.

"Chief!" He cried as he kept running. He still heard his leader's cries of pain, causing him to shed heavy tears as he ran.

"Giri, I can't just run away and let our chief die!" Byakko yelled as he stopped, dropped the berries down, and ran back to assist Hakutaka. "Let me return to him!"

Giri then stood in front of Byakko with a stern face. "Don't be a fool, Byakko! I won't let you disobey our master's orders!"

"But…!"

"A samurai never lets his emotions stop him from acting! Our orders are absolute! Bear with it!"

They once again heard Hakutaka's shouts, causing Byakko to call out to him in sadness. "CHIEF!"

* * *

Hakutaka yelled in pain as his chest was slashed by Kama's Shiruken thrown at him as well as his metal claw attacks.

"This is the end for you!" Kama shouted as he charged again with metal claw.

"Damn you, Kama!" Hakutaka cursed as the metal claw scratched his chest, giving painful cuts.

* * *

The three Pokémon still ran with berries at hand. Ace saw how Byakko was suffering by looking at his tears flowing. Ace then made a decision.

"Wait!" He shouted as he stood in front of the Gallade and handed them his berries. "Please, go on without me. I'm leaving Bowen to you!" He then ran to the path they came.

The two Gallades gasped. "Are you going to disobey your orders?!" Giri asked.

"I'm not a Samurai, so they're not my orders! I'll save Hakutaka!"

"We're counting on you Ace! We'll be back as soon as we've delivered the berries. Wait for us!" Giri silently said as he watched Ace go.

* * *

"Here it comes, Hakutaka! Prepare yourself!" Kama yelled as he attacked while holding a shiruken at hand.

"Hold it!" Ace came running, pushing the Bisharp out of his way, and leaped at Kama. Kama gasped as Ace grabbed his foot and slammed him on the ground.

Everyone gasped as they saw Kama struggling to get up. He then roared in anger as he turned his face, revealing the shiruken that was from his hand, stabbed in his right eye!

"You've done it now, brat! Kill him! Rip the kid to shreds!" Kama shouted. All the Bisharp charged at both Ace and the wounded Hakutaka, but Ace managed to fight them off, grabbed Hakutaka and escaped through the trees.

"What a kid!" Kuro said, impressed by Ace's jumping ability. "He's small, but…"

"What the hell are you doing? After them! AFTER THEM!" Kama screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blaziken Jack was passing through the forest, until he came across Giri and Byakko as he almost crashed into them.

"Watch it! Are you blind or what?!" Jack stubbornly said.

"Excuse us, we're in a hurry! Please forgive our rudeness!" Byakko explained as he and Giri continued on.

"Who are they?" Jack wondered until he heard the Kage shinobi following them. "Someone's chasing them?"

"Hey, you!" Jack saw three Bisharps coming to him. "Two Gallades just ran past here. Which way did they go?"

"Well, that's a rude way to ask a stranger." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What?!" A Bisharp charged at him, only for Jack to use his flamethrower at him.

"You disobedient welp!" Another charged again, but Jack pushed him down to the ground.

"I suggest you leave, now! I'm growing impatient!" Jack warned them as all three Bisharp retreated."

* * *

At the manor, Ace finally returned with Hakutaka and was greeted by the Shiro Samurai who happily came to them.

"Chief, you're safe!"

"Where is Bowen? Bowen!" Ace called as he ran towards Bowen. "Bowen!"

Bowen struggled to get up as he was sweating and breathing heavily. Everyone watched with worry at their leader.

"Bowen, are you alright?" Mako asked. But suddenly Bowen attacked Mako as he slammed him down.

"Bowen, what are you doing?!" Buck said in shock.

"Ben, let go! It's me, Mako!"

Grace sadly watched the scene as she faced Ace. "Ace…Bowen was the last of us to eat the berries…"

Bowen still had Mako in his grip as he kept slamming him. "What's going on?" Mako struggled.

"It's a poison-induced hallucination." Hakutaka said.

"Hallucination?" Ace asked. He saw Bowen releasing Mako and fell to the ground, panting and exhausted.

"BOWEN!"

"You better hope he makes it, Hakutaka! Otherwise, you'll pay big time!" Mako threatened Hakutaka.

"He'll survive. The fact that's he's hallucinating is a sign that he'll recovering." They all watched Bowen with worry and fear for him. _'What do I do? Even if his life isn't in danger, if the poison has spread too far, there's a chance that one of his senses could have sustained serious damage.'_

* * *

In the forest, near Kage's terrritory, Tabaqui was walking alone, thinking of a way to redeem himself.

"Maybe if I spy on the Kage's, Bowen and the others will accept me again." He chuckled. Then Jack appeared next to him, nearly giving Tabaqui a heart attack as he fell. He then immediately recognized the Blaziken. "Y-you're... J-Jack, aren't you?"

Jack also knew the Weavile. "Tabaqui? What are you doing here in a place like this?"

"There was...a slight misunderstanding that got me thrown out of the pack..." He admitted sadly not wanting to reveal that it was his fault in the first place.

"So, you just walk aimlessly around here?"

"N-No! I'm doing the favor of spying on the enemy, so that Bowen will forgive me..."

"Enemy? What enemy?" Jack asked him.

"The Kage Shinobi. They're a cannibalistic clan and that blue one is their leader." Tabaqui explained.

* * *

"Chief! We've gathered everyone on standby!" Byakko declared.

Hakutaka nodded as he stood on his remaining subordinates. "Are yo all ready?" They agreed in unison.

"Wait, Hakutaka." Bowen spoke as he struggled to stand after his hallucinations have passed.

"Bowen!" Ace said with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. As you can see..."

Grace came to him as she nuzzled his side, thankful for his recovery. "I'm so glad!"

"You had us worried sick!" Mako exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Hakutaka..." Bowen spoke to the Shiro Samurai leader. "We're going after those Kage cannibals. Lead the way."

"Bowen...this isn't your fight. Let it go."

Buck disagreed with him. "No, what they're doing is unforgivable." Akru agreed with his dad.

"If we hesitate, they'll attack us first." Bowen explained seriously.

Hakutaka looked downed in worry as he thought. _'Bowen...you haven't noticed anything yet?'_

* * *

Hakutaka led the pack towards Kama's territory to have the final fight as the others followed. But Bowen suddenly began to stray away from the pack and Ace saw it.

"Bowen, where are you going?"

Bowen gasped as he stopped. The others wondered the same way as Ace.

"I just need a breather. Go on ahead." Bowen ordered. Hakutaka, on the other hand, knew what's up.

"Byakko, lead them on. I'm going to check on Bowen."

Byakko nodded as he commanded. "Let's hurry!"

Bowen was turning his head rapidly in other directions and didn't notice Hakutaka coming to him. Hakutaka frowned as he saw that Bowen's red eyes had become clear and pale.

"Bowen…Just as I thought, you…"

"What do you mean?"

Hakutaka looked very sadly as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Bowen…But I know. My poison is to blame for this."

Bowen sighed. "As I feared as much…It's not just getting darker."

Grace was eavesdropping to their conversation as tears began to form. Ace then joined her.

"Grace, what is it?" He whispered. Grace didn't answer as she began to cry silently as she left Ace.

"So, I will stay blind forever?" Bowen asked.

Ace was shocked by the terrible truth. _'Bowen is blind?'_

"I promise you won't be left alone, Bowen." Hakutaka promised. "I'll become your eyes! Order me as you want!"

"Hakutaka, I have only one request."

"Name it."

"Since I can longer see, I'll need your help in choosing my successor."

"But none of your followers are suitable for the job." Hakutaka admitted.

"Yes…" Bowen admitted. "They all possess great power, but a leader needs more than intelligence and strength. That trait is justice. Someone who won't take needless lives."

"And who can that be?"

"In my eyes, there's only one person and that is… Ace."

Ace gasped that Bowen chose him as his successor and Hakutaka agreed.

* * *

 **Jack is back, but will he join the pack again? And how will Bowen fight now that he's blind? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Also,** **there are Pokémon here who can mega evolve without the mega stone and this is the beginning of it.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	17. Justice! A Test of Leadership

**Here's Chapter 16! Enjoy!**

 **Warning for foul language and death scenes.**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 16: Justice! A Test of Leadership  
**

* * *

 **-Kage's Territory-**

The Kage Shinobi were gathered by the high rock where Kama had directed them. "Everyone! Now's the time to attack the Shiro settlement!" His men agreed in unison. Kama growled as he placed his hand over his now blinded scarred eye. "Damn that Riolu!"

Suddenly two of his men were attacked and slaughtered by Jack who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Kama! Come and fight me now or you'll regret it!" Jack challenged him.

"What? What kind of idiotic guy are you?" Kama growled. "Your blood will be the first we spill tonight!"

But then both Jack and Kama heard something. They turned to see the pack and the Shiro Samurai charging towards them.

"What is that?" Kama gasped.

One Bisharp then alarmed his leader. "Commander! The Samurai are attacking alongside with their allies! There are so many. They'll outnumber us!"

"That doesn't change anything!" Kama shouted. "Fight like you always have! To your positions!"

"Kama! We challenge you to a fair fight!" Ace declared as everyone charged at the enemy.

"ATTACK!" Kama ordered as the Kage Shinobi attacked as well.

Ace and his friends all fought with courage, strength, and determination in order to defeat the evil clan.

"Attack me if you believe your blades will work against my power!" Buck yelled as he punched on of the Bisharp.

"Bowen, look out!" Hakutaka yelled as he warned Bowen of a Bisharp coming towards him.

"I know!" He yelled as the Bisharp clashed with his blade. He managed to shove him away.

"Alright!" Thomas cheered until Bowen attacked him with his Razor shell, scaring Thomas. "Bowen! It's me, Thomas!"

The Kohaku brothers all charged at Kama, but he dodged them and ran off. Ace saw him and chased after him. "Stop, Kama!" Hakutaka saw that and followed them.

Kama chuckled as he lured Ace away from the pack. "So, the kid's following me..."

"Wait, Kama! Are you still trying to escape?!" Ace shouted.

"Alright, here should be fine..." Kama grinned until Hakutaka came out of nowhere and attacked him with Power punch. "Prepare yourself, Kama!"

"Hakutaka-san! Please let me handle him!" Ace pleaded.

"Ace, this is more than you can handle!" He answered seriously. "Just leave him to me!"

Ace shook his head. "Hakutaka-san, I need to know if I'm worthy of being the successor Bowen think I am!"

Hakutaka gasped as he stared at Ace with concern. "So, you overheard us." He thought for a moment and finally decided. "It's settled! I will let you take this battle on Bowen's behalf! Fight well!"

"Yes!" Ace smiled as he faced Kama. "Let's go, Kama! You and me, one on one!"

* * *

Back at the battlefield, everyone fought their best, including Tabaqui who joined in. Jack was seeing the whole thing and was deeply impressed.

"Incredible! Every single one of them is a warrior!" He then jumped into battle. Everyone was shocked by Jack's arrival, even Grace was surprised to see him again. Jack used Blaze Kick on the Bisharp Bowen was fighting with.

"Sorry I'm late, Commander." Jack spoke to Bowen. "It's me, Jack!"

"Ah, that voice...!" Bowen gasped as he recognized the young Blaziken.

* * *

"Not bad, kid!" Kama complimented as he and Ace once again charged against each other. Ace counterattacked with Force Palm which sends Kama back with pain.

"Ace!"

Ace and Kama heard Thomas coming to them with the pack behind them.

"Shit!" Kama cursed as he began to run. Ace chased after him. "It's useless to run!"

"Wait!" A sudden voice echoed. Kama and Ace stopped as they saw a Heracross on top of a rocky ledge. "Kama, you abandoned your men. Are you going to abandon your own child, as well?"

Kama wondered what did he meant by that. He then gasped as the Heracross then picked up a crying infant Pawniard in his claws.

"What are you doing with my son?!"

"Have you forgotten what you did to me months ago? I, Benjamin, haven't forgotten at all. You're my family's murderer! How can a demon like you have any love for this child?" Benjamin angrily stated as he then mega evolved while Kama, Ace, and Hakutaka watched in horror.

He then lifted the Pawniard while shedding tears. "An eye for an eye. The pain and grief you once caused me, I will return it to you tenfold! I make you feel the same pain!"

"Please, stop!" Kama yelled as he watched Benjamin swinging his son back and forth as it cried.

"He's gonna kill the baby!" Hakutaka gasped.

Kama then roared as he leaped towards Benjamin. Grace also charges in to stop them. "No, wait!"

Kama then used Iron Head on Benjamin who cried out in surprise and fell off the ledge, causing him to drop the Pawniard. Grace came in and grabbed the infant.

"GRACE!" Bowen yelled in horror as Grace, Benjamin, and the baby Pawniard fell into a chasm below.

Angered that his child was lost, Kama then faced the pack in fury. "You bastards! How dare you bring my child into this!" He attacks Ace's group in anger. His power was unmatched as he manages to flip Buck over, overpowered the Kohaku brothers, Thomas, Bowen and Hakutaka.

"He's strong. Villain or not, he's a powerful fighter." Jack wondered as Kama's strength.

Kama roared while everyone else backed away from him in fear. Even though he's strong, Kama's fight ends up leaving his guard down.

"Don't run away!" Ace ordered. "Fight him!"

Kama runs to attack Ace. "Damn you, brat! I'll kill you!"

When they leaped into the air at each other, Ace remembered his father's fight against Tyrano and learned the same move he used against him. Ace immediately used Bite on Kama's neck and makes a rotary motion, wounding him badly that it bled heavily, but not killing him.

"Ace defeated the Kage boss!" Thomas shouted.

"What a fearless way of fighting!" Mako said as he was amazed by Ace's battling style. "He really is formidable."

 _'It's just as Bowen said. Ace is really the only one who can replace him.'_ Hakutaka thought as he smiled. But then he saw Kage shinobi general Kuro coming in from above to attack Ace. "Ace! Look out!"

But before he could attack Ace, Jack attacked with Focus Punch and immediately defeated him.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Ace said while surprised and happy to see Jack again.

"It's been a while, Ace. But we'll chat later. Finish him off!" Jack declared even though he's happy to see Ace again as well.

Everyone watched as Kama panted heavily due to the blood loss. "Ace, you're the one who defeated him. You decide his fate!" Mako said.

Ace saw Kama breathing heavily as he bled from his neck wound. He wondered what he should do.

"Wait!" Ace turned and saw Grace with Kama's son while being flown in by Benjamin, all of them alive and unharmed. "Even though he's a demon, he's still the father of this child and he needs him." She said as he caressed the baby.

"Grace! You're alive!" Ace cried as Bowen stared in shock as he listened.

"I'm a female, after all…I can endure sadness and hatred, but the one thing I cannot bear is the cry of a child." She said as she watched the Pawniard running towards his father and nuzzled his face with worry.

"What will it be, Ace?" Jack asked.

Ace saw the Pawniard with his father, who struggled painfully to get up, and thought for a while. Kama deserves to be punished, but Ace couldn't bear let his son be alone and fatherless. It was then that he decided.

"Kama, leave this place. Your son needs you and you're his one and only father in the world!"

Kama gasped as he watched his son hugging him and then at Ace.

"Hurry up and go!"

Kama, then for the final time runs away, but ends up leaving his son behind with the pack because he believes that his son doesn't deserve a father like him.

"It's look like we still need to take him down!" Mako glared.

"Okay, let's teach him a lesson!" Kai shouted but Ace stopped him.

"Hold on! We're here to gather warriors that can help us defeat Tyrano, not to make pointless kills!"

Bowen and Hakutaka smiled as they heard Ace speaking like a true leader.

"It looks like you're right about Ace, Bowen." Hakutaka spoke as Bowen nodded in agreement. As Hakutaka ran to someplace else, the Kohaku brothers spotted Tabaqui with them.

"Hey, Tabaqui!" Haku shouted as he and his brothers cornered Tabaqui who shuddered in fear. "Why the hell are you still here?!"

"We warned you to never return to our pack!" Mako growled.

Then Jack came to Tabaqui's rescue by putting himself in front of him and spoke. "Wait! Hold on! This guy risked his life to spy the enemies to help you!"

"And who are you?" Mako asked cautiously.

"Mako and everyone, this is my friend, Jack. I've known him since I was an infant." Ace explained happily.

"But he's already left the pack once!" Thomas reminded Ace.

Jack nodded as he jumped up to the high rock. "It's true. However, I've returned to challenge the Leader in Legend Valley." Ace gasped as his friend fought against his father. "And I lost, for the first time in my life. Because of that, I've decided to become his follower once more!"

 _'I can't believe that he fought the Leader.'_ Ace thought as he remembered his father back home.

"The Leader sends a message to us all." Jack continued. "Tyrano has called the Rhyperior Gaia and several other rock Pokémon, to fight with him in the Densetsu Mountains. The day for the final battle is drawing near. We have to hurry!" He then jumped down and faced Bowen. "These are our Leader's orders."

Bowen put a worried face. "So, Tyrano is gathering more allies, just like we are..."

"Bowen, over there!" Grace yelled. Everyone turned to look at Grace's direction and saw a huge fire burning not far from where they are.

"The Shiro house is burning!" Byakko panicked as they all ran towards the house.

* * *

Once they arrived, the house was a burning inferno and Byakko and Giri saw their chief wielding a small torch. He was the one who caused the fire!

"Chief!" Byakko came to Hakutaka and watched in shock at the house in flames. "O-our secret documents were inside the house!"

"It's for the best." Hakutaka calmly explained. "This is the end of our era as the Shiro Samurai. It's time to end all these conflicts and the seeds of this ancient enmity shall burn to ashes!"

Ace and the pack watched in amazement while the house burned.

It wasn't long until Hakutaka heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"HAKUTAKA!" He turned to see his arch enemy Kama running to him in anger. "YOU COWARD!"

"Kama?!" Hakutaka gasped as he dropped his torch. "You're still here!"

"You're burning the house down because you're afraid that I will take it! You're abandoning our sacred mission!" Kama pointed to Hakutaka.

"That's not it! My mission is over!"

"SHUT UP! As a shinobi, I have to obey and honor my master's orders!"

"Our human masters are no longer with us!" Hakutaka shouted. "Those orders were given to our ancestors! As the new generation, we have no reason to fight any longer! I wish we only had realized it sooner. We must move on as free Pokémon!"

Kama faced the fire and growled, "Shut up, Hakutaka!" Kama, ignoring Hakutaka's protests, jumps into the flaming manor to try to save the scrolls, in everyone's horror!

"It is my duty to bring back and pass on the secret documents in this house! MY LIFE ONLY EXISTS FOR THAT VERY MISSION!"

"K-Kama!" Hakutaka gasped as they all watched Kama being burned alive in the blazing fire and hearing his dying screams.

"COMMANDER!

"LORD KAMA!"

Soon, everyone saw the rest of the Kage clan wanting to follow their leader.

"Stop! Don't die for this!" Ace tried to stop the Bisharp, but they pushed Ace out of the way and jumped into the fire as loyal shinobi just like their leader. Ace watched in horror as they all being burned alive in front of their eyes.

"No! Why rush to die like this?"

"A true shinobi will carry out his mission, even if it means his death." Hakutaka sadly explained. "Kama, you knew only one way to live. You died without abandoning your mission. You really are a true shinobi to the end. Farewell!"

Through all the night, they sadly watched the house being burned down to the ground.

* * *

The next morning, Bowen and the others proceeded on their journey.

"Let's go!" Bowen gave his command as they all agreed.

And so, Jack, the Heracross Benjamin, Hakutaka's group, and even Kama's son had joined the pack. Buck carried the little Pawniard as he happily held on to him while Grace watched kindly.

However, they'll still need many more warrirors in order to take down Tyrano and his army. So, Ace and the whole pack traveled further south to search for more strong allies.

What kind of warriors will await them? Ace had his mind set on to find the warriors as his eagerness power him up for move faster.

* * *

 **For those of who who didn't understand, Benjamin wanted revenge on Kama because he killed his family while Benjamin tried to escape from a Pokémon circus.**

 **Hope you keep reading this story. Feel free to ask anything.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	18. Ace's Shining Moment

**Here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!**

 **Warning for foul language. This was one heck of a chapter and I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 17: Ace's Shining Moment**

* * *

After miles of running, the pack finally reached an abandon ship at the coast of the ocean. Ace watched in awe at the roaring waves crashing against the ship.

"What's this huge pond?" Ace asked.

"That's right. I forgot that this is your first time seeing the ocean." Jack said.

"The ocean?"

"Yes. It's an ocean, not a pond. It's incredibly wide and beyond that are other countries." Jack explained.

"You mean like those 'foreign' countries you grew up in, Jack?" Jack nodded. Ace then ran to the ship's deck and saw another island not far from them. "Look, I can see a foreign country!"

Benjamin chuckled. "That's not a country, it's Rikichamp Island."

"Rikichamp Island?"

Benjamin nodded to Ace. "When I was in the circus, I used to go there often. There are many powerful Pokémon living over there. Most of them are fighting types, raised only for battle."

Ace was excited to know of an island filled with fighting type Pokémon like him. "Bowen, let me go there, please! I want to meet the fighting Pokémon and bring back the best warriors!"

Bowen thought for a moment. "You plan on swimming there?" Ace nodded. "We can't. It's impossible."

"What do you mean we can't? Who has said that?! The only way to know is by trying!" Ace argued.

"I said no." Bowen sternly answered, leaving Ace disappointed. Bowen could sense everyone staring at him. "Everyone, make sure you get plenty of rest. Tomorrow, our journey will be difficult." He then headed back inside.

 _'I didn't think Ace was the type to be unsatisfied with the position as my successor, but he's already started to move on his own…'_ He thought before he accidently bumped his head on the wall due to his blindness and went inside quietly.

"Bowen…" Ace said worriedly until Benjamin spoke.

"Ace, are you really thinking of going alone?"

"I have to. Bowen will never be able to get there safely."

"What do you mean?" Mako questioned Ace.

"The poison had left his eyes badly damaged."

"What? You mean he's blind?" Kai asked in shock.

"So that's it. I thought he was acting strange lately!" Haku admitted.

"But we can't just leave Bowen here!" Thomas said.

"This is why I must go!" Ace declared. "Can you keep this a secret from Bowen?"

"I understand, Ace." Jack answered. "However, I'm going with you."

"Hey! I can't let you have all the fun! I'm coming too!" Thomas said.

"Count us three in!" Mako and his brothers agreed.

"You're going to need me if you're going to meet the fighting Pokémon." Benjamin added.

"Thank you, everyone!" Ace said with full appreciation.

"What are friends for?" Thomas joked as he smiled.

* * *

That night while everyone was sleeping, Ace, Jack, the three brothers, Thomas, and Benjamin silently sneaked away to the deck. The waves crashed against the ship with full force.

"Are we still going with all those waves?" Mako asked with concern.

"Yes. It's now or never!" Ace answered.

"But I feel guilty to just sneak away like this…" Mako said with guilt in his voice.

"No need to worry." Everyone turned to see Hakutaka, Giri, and Byakko coming to them. "Bowen is in Buck's care."

"Hakutaka-san!" Ace happily said, knowing that the Gallade will be joining them.

"Let's hurry before the tide changes."

"Yes." Ace agreed as he looked back at the door. _"Bowen, I'll definitely be back with the strongest Pokemon I could find. Look after everyone for me until then!"_

He then stared at the vast sea and waited. "Alright, let's go! Everyone, follow me!"

Then, Ace jumped into the ocean waves below with determination and courage in his face. He got up to get some air and watched Benjamin flying in the air, since he has wings, followed by the Kohaku brothers, Hakutaka's group, Thomas, who was scared at first, and finally, Jack. Once they're all in the water, they swam towards the island.

"Ace!" Grace woke up to find the others gone. She then ran to the deck and tried to call them back once she saw them swimming ahead. "ACE!"

"Grace." Grace heard Bowen speaking to her and turned to see him with Buck. "Let him go. When someone like Ace gets a fire inside of him, you have to let it burn its course."

Grace then realized something after he said that. "Bowen, you knew all along?"

He nodded. "I didn't want to ask him because of the risks involved. But I knew that he would go anyway."

They all watched their friends far away and were worried for their travel.

"Ace…" Grace silently said.

"It's up to you now, Ace…I'll be praying for your return." Bowen hoped.

Ace and the others pressed on, through the waves, towards Rikichamp Island…all to find the strongest Pokémon it had to offer. Their passion drove them forward, and gave them the power they needed.

* * *

 **-Combat Rumble Tournament, Rikichamp Island-**

On the island, there was a tournament being held: The Combat Rumble Tournament. It's a tournament held especially for Fighting-type Pokémon in Rikichamp Island. Each Pokémon Trainer who enters chooses only one Pokémon and engages in a series of single battles. The prize is the golden championship belt.

The crowd cheered for the Pokémon fighting in the ring which was a Machoke versus a Sawk as they fought valiantly.

"Go, Rikiya!"

"Get him, Chopper!"

"Don't give in, Chopper!"

"Go, Rikiya! Go!"

The Sawk Rikiya fought hard as he grabbed Chopper and slammed him down. He then held him down with his arms around his neck. But then Chopper's trainer threw the towel.

"Stop! Chopper will get killed!"

Both Chopper and Rikiya's trainers entered the ring to stop the fighting.

"That's enough, Rikiya, let go of him!"

The fighting Pokémon, Rikiya, has defeated Chopper in seconds, thus winning the championship title and belt of the Combat Rumble Tournament for the second time in a row. Now there are no more competing Pokémon who could stand against him.

When Rikiya and his trainer went home, Rikiya and his fellow training partners all sensed a strange presence and got all worked up.

"What's wrong, Rikiya?" His trainer asked. "What gotten into all of you?"

Rikiya then saw Ace and his friends up a brick wall and stared at each other.

"So that's the champion of the fighting types: Rikiya!"

* * *

Later that evening, Rikiya was resting in his pen den (or pen cage) outside until he heard something. "Who's out there? Stop hiding and show yourself!"

Then out of nowhere, three figures came in front of him. It was the Kohaku brothers.

"We want to talk to you, if you could spare a moment." Mako asked with respect for the Sawk.

Rikiya chuckled slightly. "And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll have to bring you with us by force."

"By force?" Rikiya's eyes gleamed as he broke through the cage like it was nothing but a stack of wood and attacks Mako by grabbing him on a neck hold.

"Damn you!" Kai growled.

"Don't move, unless you want me to snap his neck!" Rikiya warned.

"Bastard!" Haku yelled.

"That's a dirty move!" Kai agreed.

"Back down!" Mako ordered his brothers.

But then the lights from the house lit up. Rikiya saw them and threw Mako at his brothers. "You got spirit, so I'll let you live, today. Hurry and get out of here!" Rikiya warned.

"Rikiya? What's going on?" Rikiya heard his trainer and returned to his place while the brothers immediately left.

* * *

"I'm embarrassed to return empty-handed!" Kai complained.

"It can't be helped. He's a pro at what he does." Haku comforted his little brother.

Mako then stopped and whispered. "Wait!"

"What is it, brother?"

Mako shushed them. "Hide!" The three of them quickly hid in various places. "Someone's following us and a lot of them!"

Then the three of them saw the hills filled with a swarm of unknown Pokémon glaring at them.

"We must warn Ace quickly!"

"But, Mako! We'd never retreated from our enemy before!" Haku complained since he wants to fight.

"Stop complaining! They're coming!"

The three brothers all ran from the swarming Pokémon who chased them from the hills they came. They were coming in vast numbers and not stopping at any moment.

"Don't let them get away!"

Kai then stopped running and face the enemy. "Fine, I'll take you on!"

"Kai, don't!" Mako tried to stop him, but Kai already engaged them.

"You cowards!"

"Kai, run!" Mako ordered as he and his brothers were overrun by the swarming Pokémon. "Run! We have to warn Ace!"

The brothers fought, but they were completely outnumbered and their screams of pain echoed throughout the mountains.

* * *

"What was that?" Ace heard the screams as well as everyone else with him.

"What if it was the Kohaku brothers?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Alright! Let's go!" He ordered as they all ran down the rocky cliff and into the forest. Ace stopped as he sensed someone coming his way. "Someone's coming!"

From the shadows, two figures appeared in front of Ace. It was the Sawk Rikiya carrying a wounded Mako over his back.

"RIKIYA!" Ace gasped in surprise.

"It seems the brothers failed in talking things through." Thomas said as Rikiya placed Mako on the ground.

"Mako!" Ace cried as Mako's body was filled with bruises and scratches and was not moving.

"You bastard! How could you do this to him?" Jack yelled in anger.

"Coward! Is this the way a champion fights?" Ace asked as he attacked with quick attack only for Rikiya to deflect it. The others charged in to help their friend.

"Lay off!" Rikiya shouted, stopping the Pokémon from attacking. "Are you guys so worked up that you can't even tell the difference between friend and foe?"

"Hold on…" Everyone heard Mako struggling to speak and were happy that's he's alive. "Rikiya saved me...We were attacked by mountain Pokémon."

"Mountain Pokémon?" Ace asked in shock.

"That's right." Rikiya nodded. "They were followed by the master of these mountains. The fighting Pokémon called him Bandit Stone."

"Bandit Stone…"

"I've heard rumors about you all." Rikiya admitted. "I've been waiting for you to get here and I like how I'm the first Pokémon you came after crossing to Rikichamp Island."

"Does that mean you'll come with us?!" Ace excitingly asked.

"Of course, young one." Rikiya smiled. "Back there was the first time I've seen eyes that shine with such honesty. As you cans see, I've seen a lot of use as a fighting champion. I'll give the rest of my life to you."

"Thank you, Rikiya-san."

Then at that moment, Hakutaka appeared after scouting the area. He had some news about their missing friends.

"Haku and Kai were taken to a remote area in the mountains."

"Just what is Stone planning?" Rikiya said to himself.

"We know that they're alive, so we have to help them." Ace said.

"Ace's right." Jack nodded in agreement. "They crossed the sea with us. We can't just abandon them here!"

"That's right!" Everyone said in unison.

"All right, I understand." Rikiya calmly agreed. "You guys wait here until I bring back some of my fellow fighting partners."

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"If we have some of my comrades, Stone won't dare to start a fight." Rikiya explained. "You'd rather talk this through than fight, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Ace agreed. "Our real enemy is Tyrano."

"In that case, wait here. I'll be back by morning." Rikiya then left for home.

"Ace…" Everyone turned to Mako, who was waking up from his fight. "Th-Thank you, Ace…" He whispered as tears began to form in his eyes. He was grateful by his friend's loyalty to him and his brothers.

Everyone then rested for the night. When it was nearly dawn, they were woken up by Thomas.

"Wake up, everyone! Ace is gone!"

Jack woke up in a start by this. "What?! Could he have…?

In the forest, Ace went alone. He looked back at where he traveled and then straight at the moon. "Bowen, am I doing the right thing? But…if something were to happen..."

He sighed until he thought of Alexander and of his happy time with him. "Alexander." He smiled, knowing that he's doing it not only for the pack, but for Alexander as well.

* * *

 **-Stone's hideout in the mountains-**

In a high mountain, in front of an abandoned dojo, Kai and Haku were struggling to escape from their trap. They were almost completely buried in the rocky dirt with only their head visible.

It wasn't long until they heard someone laughing and saw a figure coming out of the Dojo. The figure's eyes gleamed in the darkness which made the brothers gasped.

"YOU!" Haku gasped.

"VERMILLION!" Kai shouted.

The traitorous general Vermillion chuckled as he watched them struggle. "Comfortable, are we?"

"Sir!" Vermillion saw a Donphan coming to him. "A stranger has arrived here."

"What?"

In the gate entrance, Ace had arrived in a hurry. "This looks like the place." He then saw three Pokémon guarding the entrance.

"Hey, kid! Why are you here?"

"I'm a representative for the leader of Legend Valley. I've come in peace to meet your boss. Please, let me pass!"

"I can't let you do that, Ace." Vermillion declared as he appeared in front of Ace.

"Vermillion!" Ace gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, well. 'A representative for the leader of Legend Valley?' You really moved up the ranks, Ace." Vermillion sneered as he turned to the guards. "He's the one who's trying to take over Rikichamp Island!"

"That's not true! I'm not here to fight!" Ace argued.

"SILENCE! Get him!" the guards went after Ace, but he jumped over the fence and ran ahead.

"He's getting away!"

Ace had reached the dojo and saw the brothers. "Ace, stay away!" Haku cried.

"It's a trap. Run away and save yourself!" Kai shouted.

Ace then ran to Kai and started to dig him out. "What are you saying? I won't abandon my friends!"

"Ace, above you!" Kai warned after seeing Vermillion charging towards him from the air. Ace didn't have time to dodge as Vermillion attacked him with Dragon Claw, scratching his arm.

Vermillion chuckled evilly. "I got you now Ace."

"You coward!" Ace growled while holding his arm. "Why don't you show some guts and fight me fair and square?"

"Very well. I'll send you straight down to hell!"

"RETREAT!" one of the guards yelled.

"What?" Vermillion turned to see Ace's friends charging into battle.

"Jack!" Ace smiled after seeing his friends again.

"They're here. They're the ones we've been waiting for! Prepare yourself!" The general issued his command on his group.

The two charging teams waged into battle. With Jack in the lead, they were managing well in the fight. But just as they were going to win, Vermillion then shouted.

"Don't move!" Everyone saw Vermillion holding Kai's neck in his jaws as he threatened. "Unless you don't care about this guy's life." He showed this by slowly biting it down, making Kai scream.

"Everybody, stop fighting!" Ace commanded which they all did by releasing their hold on the enemy.

"Shit!" Jack cursed under his breath.

"Your enemy is now defenseless. Now do it!" The general ordered as the enemy Pokémon all attacked Ace and his friends, holding them down.

"Ace, what'll we do?" Thomas worriedly shouted while struggling.

"At this rate, we'll be killed!" Benjamin added.

"Ace, don't worry about us! Just let us die as warriors!" Kai cried, despite being in Vermillion's grip.

Haku agreed while shedding tears after watching his friends suffering. "Hurry and get out of here or you'll die!"

Ace knew he had to do something, but what can he do? Vermillion chuckled as he believes that he'll win, but suddenly he was swatted away by an unknown force.

"STOP IT!" A voice was heard and Ace saw that the stranger was a big Barbaracle staring angrily at Vermillion. "I won't allow this kind of fighting! I can take care of my own intruders."

At that moment, the entire enemy Pokémon released their grips on Ace and his friends. When Jack saw this, he guessed that he must be their leader. "Is he their leader?"

"Stone, there are no rules in combat!" Vermillion argued.

"But we didn't come here to fight!" Ace explained.

"Don't listen to him, Stone! Hurry and take care of them!"

Both sides were ready to fight again as they growled, but a familiar voice made them stop.

"That's enough, Stone!"

It was Rikiya coming in with various fighting Pokémon behind him such as Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Machamp, Gurdurr, and Conkeldurr. Ace smiled after seeing him again.

"Stone, have you heard the rumors about them?" Rikiya asked.

Stone nodded his head. "But their general here tells me otherwise. He told me that they're here to conquer the island."

"That's a lie! He's not our general, he's a traitor!" Ace yelled.

"Shut up! I'm still your general!" Vermillion argued.

"I see. This is an internal fight." Rikiya guessed as asked Stone. "How about it, Stone? Shall we allow them to settle this fight themselves?"

Stone thought as he watched all the fighting Pokémon behind Rikiya glaring at him. He then nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"S-Stone!" Vermillion was shocked by this.

"Fight me man to man!" Ace challenged him.

"Very well. I'll be your opponent!"

Both sides then charged and clashed. The battle kept on for a few minutes with either side winning. Ace was about to strike but Vermillion then threw rocks at him, stopping him. He took this chance and dug underground. While Ace was left confused of his disappearance, Vermillion suddenly emerges from the ground and attacks Ace, throwing him in the air. He then captures Ace's neck in his jaws.

"Ace!"

Jack was about to help him but Hakutaka stopped him. "Wait, Jack! Leave them be! I'll save him if it comes to that."

"Watch closely, all of you! I'll rupture his neck!" Vermillion said as he squeezed tighter at the neck, choking Ace.

Everyone watched in horror as their friend suffers from the bite.

"Ace…!" Thomas whispered with worry.

Ace was losing consciousness as images of his friends started appearing in his mind, as he believes that he'll die. "Bowen…Alexander…"

"Now die!" He then bit down hard, causing Ace to scream while blood gushed out a little. Also, a sudden ripping noise was heard from it.

"He tore his throat open!" Thomas yelled in horror, thinking he killed Ace.

"You won't get away from this, you bastard!" Hakutaka glared as Vermillion.

"Wait, Hakutaka!" Ace suddenly spoke, surprising everyone.

"What?"

When Ace stood up, the collar given to him by Alexander was ripped as it fell off him. He survived the attack due to his tight collar.

"So, the collar being torn was the sound we've heard." Jack concluded.

Thomas sighed in relief. "That was close!"

Ace saw his collar on the ground and smiled. "Thank you, Alexander…" He then faced Vermillion. "Vermillion, you'll never win because you have no loyalty or kindness to anyone but yourself. But I have friends who count on me and believe in me through the end. My friends are my power!"

Just when the sun was rising and began to shine upon the Pokémon, Ace's body suddenly began to glow blue and his body started to transform. Everyone gasped as they knew what was happening.

"He's evolving!" Hakutaka said.

Then the evolution was complete. Ace was no longer a small Riolu, but a tall strong Lucario now. Ace looked at himself and sensed a new sense of energy growing inside him. He smiled as he spoke to his enemy.

"Vermillion! Do you know why I'm called the Aura Warrior? Let me show you!" He then used his quick attack at him and then disappeared.

"He's gone!" Vermillion gasped. The quick attack caused him to increase his speed and then he appeared from the air. He saw him and attacked. "Bastard!"

But just as he was going to grab Ace, he disappeared again, only for him to appear behind him and grabbed his tail and spun him around. Everyone was impressed by Ace's new power and watched with amazement.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Vermillion ordered, getting dizzy from the spin.

"As you wish!" Ace said as he let go and threw him in the air. He then blasted him with Aura sphere that sends him flying towards a tree that have branches wrapped against each other.

"You did it, Ace!" Thomas cheered.

Vermillion was stuck in the hole of the branches and struggled to escape. "Damn! Let me down! Let me down, now!"

"Vermillion, I'm giving you one more chance to redeem yourself. While you're up there, reconsider what you're doing." Ace said.

"Shut up! Hurry and let me down!" Vermillion ignored his advice and kept struggling.

Ace then turned to Rikiya. "Thank you, Rikiya."

"Sure." He nodded.

"And thank you, Stone!"

"Hold on, I'm not on your side, yet!" Stone sternly answered which surprises Ace.

"Stone, if it's a fight you want, then you'll be facing me too!" Rikiya shouted. But then Stone started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Stone then came towards Ace. "Seeing this young warrior makes me eager to know what his boss, the leader of Legend Valley, is like."

"Does that mean you'll come with us?" Ace wondered. Stone nodded his head.

"Okay, then. Then it's about time to head back to Bowen." Jack said.

"No, wait." Rikiya suddenly spoke. "There's still an even stronger Pokémon here in Rikichamp Island."

"What?" Ace gasped in shock. "Even stronger than you, Rikiya-san?"

"The strongest fighting Pokémon in the world!"

"Does a Pokémon like that even exist?" Thomas asked surprisingly.

"What do you think, Ace?" Jack asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We're going to meet him, of course!" Ace decided as everyone agreed in unison.

It was then that everyone continued on their mission. In the end, the love Ace held for his friend's lives had not only touched the hearts of the fighting champion, Rikiya, and Bandit Stone, but had also helped him evolved into Lucario.

His new allies had joined him on the quest and now the rumor of the strongest fighting Pokémon in the world drew Ace's group to the city of Hono.

Bit by bit, Ace was growing into his role as a true leader.

* * *

 **Ace finally evolved and growing stronger than ever. Just who is the strongest fighting Pokémon in the world? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	19. Fireheart: The Strongest One of All

**Here's Chapter 18! Enjoy!**

 **Warning for sad scenes.  
**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 18: Fireheart: The Strongest One of All**

* * *

The pack traveled up the mountains and over them until finally, they reached Hono city, which was located near the coast of the island.

"That's Hono City, isn't it?" Ace asked as he watched the view from a cliff.

"So, can you tell us a bit more about this 'stronger Pokémon', Rikiya?" Kai wondered.

"Fireheart." Benjamin suddenly said, surprising the Kohaku Brothers. "Isn't that right, Rikiya?" Rikiya nodded his head. "I've heard about him when my circus traveled to Rikichamp Island. In any case, he does sound amazing.

"Yes. 'The strongest fighting Pokémon in the world' they all say." Rikiya said.

"Is that true?" Ace asked surprisingly.

Rikiya nodded. "They say that Fireheart was born twelve years ago on the snowy side of the mountains far from here."

 **-Flashback-**

 _Fireheart's legend began when he was born as a small Chimchar. As a child, he was playful, energetic, and independent._

 _"When he was born, no one suspected him to be the greatest fighter due to him not being a purebred fighting Pokémon… but at three years old, he'd swept all the large Pokémon in the land."_

 _Fireheart evolved to its final form quickly than anyone ever expected. As an Infernape, his strength, agility, and power were unmatched. He defeated ever Pokémon they could throw at him._

 _"After his succession of victories, with no losses, he was quickly registered to participate in the famous Combat Rumble Tournament here on this island. His opponent was Rikichamp Island's current champion: Alpha Shield. He was an eight year old veteran Chestnaught who defended his championship title six times in a row and was dubbed 'the finest fighting Pokémon.'"_

 _In the tournament, both Pokémon competed and fought honorably against each other. Fireheart had the type advantage, but Alpha Shield was a more experienced fighter, giving his opponent a hard time getting through his defenses._

 _"To this day, the fighting Pokémon could only describe their battle as exemplary. Both sides didn't yield their spirits to the other by even an inch and the crowd cheered loudly than ever."_

 _The fight lasted longer than any fight before and both Pokémon were exhausted but still glared at each other. Fireheart was heavily wounded by his ears while Alpha Shield also bled from the wounds on his chest and head given to him by Fireheart._

 _"In the end, the match ended in a draw because of the thirty minute time limit had passed. Alpha Shield managed to slip away, but the match had left Fireheart empty-handed. He lost both his ears and his pride, and received many scars on his face. His owner returned and asked for a rematch to clear Fireheart's humiliation, but Alpha Shield was old, so they denied Fireheart's second challenge. The following year, the legendary Alpha Shield became blind and retired from fighting._

 _"So, what did Fireheart do?" Ace wondered._

 _Rikiya continued. "Of course, Fireheart wouldn't have known that and his ambition burned for his rematch with Alpha Shield. Until then, he trained harder and harder. Because of his power, ferocity, and his blaze ability, most people began calling him 'the Blazing Beast' and he was regarded with fear. After three years had passed, he was already the undisputed champion of the land, but he cared only about the last battle, and waited for Alpha Shield, who never arrived. Finally, his patience ran out."_

 _From his cage, the 6-year-old Infernape escaped after breaking the chain and ran away, hoping to find his rival._

 _"He broke out?" Ace asked._

 _"Yes. He crossed the sea, just as you did, and sped forward to find Alpha Shield. However, when he finally found him, he was horrified by what he saw…He was looking at his own fate."_

 _Fireheart gasped in horror. His long lost rival, now blind and retired, was being cruelly being used as a punching bag for the younger fighting Pokémon in training. In his anger, Fireheart killed the Pokémon that were attacking his rival and fled back into the woods._

 **-End Flashback-**

"No one's seen him since." Rikiya finished. Everyone was amazed by this story that it left them speechless, until Hakutaka spoke.

"And now, this Pokémon is living in Hono city, Rikiya?"

"Yes, according to rumors."

"The strongest fighting Pokémon in the world. I want to meet him as soon as possible!" Ace said, excited by this opportunity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grace waited for Ace on the abandoned ship. Unfortunately, she was alone now since Bowen had been forced to leave to take care of a grave situation.

"ACE!" She called out to him beyond the sea.

When no answer came, she then carried a wrapped bag with special package inside and jumped into the water. Grace rushed through the violent waves to tell Ace and the others.

* * *

Later on, Ace went with Benjamin to Hono City to search for the legendary Fireheart. As they walked, Ace heard a huge commotion down below a hill they were on.

"Benjamin, what's that noise?"

"That would be Hono's infamous Sumo Tournament. It's only a competition where the goal is to eventually throw the opponent out of the sumo ring. It has nothing to do with us." Benjamin explained.

Ace then watched the tournament where there are two Pokémon in the ring while the people cheered.

"Come on, Prince! You can do it!" A boy with auburn hair commanded his Pokémon which was an infernape wearing an emerald scarf. But this Infernape had scars on his face and ripped ears.

"Benjamin, that's…!" Ace gasped as he immediately recognized the Infernape known as Fireheart.

Fireheart was fighting against a Feraligatr which he defeated easily despite the size and type advantage. The boy cheered for him as he came to him happily.

"You did it, Prince! Well done!"

"Such an amazing for a senior Pokémon!" Ace was amazed by Fireheart's power, making more determined to recruit him.

"You could say that again." Benjamin agreed. "So, how will you recruit him, Ace? What's your plan?"

"We'll just greet him in our 'usual way'!"

"What?" He gasped until Ace suddenly leaped high into the air as he went towards Fireheart while the people gasped in surprise.

"Forgive my sudden rudeness, Fireheart!"

"What?!" Fireheart gasped at the mention of his name. Ever since he ran away from home, he lived with the boy with a new name: Prince. "How do you know my real name?!"

Ace then grabbed his scarf and untied it from his neck and held it in his paws.

"Hey, give that back to Prince!" The boy argued as he watched Fireheart glaring at him. How dare the young Lucario insults him like that!

"Is that your way to greet me, kid? In that case, allow me to do the same!" He then attacked with Mach Punch and hit Ace on the face.

"Ace!" Benjamin yelled. Ace got up despite the hit. He grinned and taunted Fireheart with his smile.

"He's smiling!" Fireheart then repeated the attack once again. Ace stood in his place and endured the attack as he blocked the punch with his hands.

"He's stopped that hit from Fireheart, and with such power!" Benjamin saw the scene in shock.

Enduring the hit, Ace smiled as spoke to the Infernape. "Fireheart…My greeting was only one blow. You struck me twice. You owe me a second one!"

"What?" Fireheart was confused by what he said.

"I'll be back to reclaim that debt. Be prepared!" Ace then left him as he joined Benjamin and ran away from the area.

"You had me worried there!" Benjamin said.

"This isn't over yet!"

* * *

"What?! You're back going alone?!" Jack shockingly asked Ace after he returned after meeting Fireheart. "Are you crazy? You are Bowen's successor as this platoon's leader, even if it's temporary! And the guy had the nerve to hit you twice!"

"We won't allow it!" Kai roared. "We'll beat the hell out of him!"

"Powerful or not, we'll outnumber him!" Stone scoffed.

"Don't be so hasty, guys!" Ace tried to explain as the Kohaku brothers began to leave.

"You're too young for this, Ace!" Mako said.

"If we let this go, it'll insult our pack's good name!" Kai agreed.

"Hold on, you three!" Hakutaka called. "Are you saying that Ace's youth makes him incompetent?"

The brothers gasped. "No, we didn't mean to…"

Ace chuckled at their reply. "It's alright, Mako, Kai. But we have to do everything in our power to get Fireheart on our side. But no matter how hard we try, force won't be enough."

Rikiya nodded. "He's right. If we throw ourselves at him again and again, he'll only repel us harder. So what's your plan, Ace?"

"I let him hit me a second time so that I can have an excuse to meet him again."

"I see." Mako realized.

Thomas laughed at the three brothers. "You're hotheads. You need to start using your heads!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kai growled.

"I'm just saying that you guys lose your temper too easily!"

Everyone laughed since Thomas does have a point.

* * *

Grace mumbled as she started to wake up, only to see Fireheart in front of her.

"Oh, what a relief, miss! Are you alright?" he said.

"Where am I?" she mumbled until she gasped. "Who are you?! What am I doing here?" She panicked as she saw that she was locked inside in a cage.

"Don't worry. My master likes you, so you're safe here."

"I don't care about that!" She yelled as she realized something. "Where's my bag? Where's my…?"

Fireheart raised his hand to calm her. "I see that you don't remember being rescued. You mumble deliriously in your sleep, miss. This is Hono City, in Rikichamp Island and as for your bag; it's right next to you."

"I see… so I made it!" Grace happily said as she opened her bag to find three eggs inside unharmed. Two were light blue with scalchop symbols on it and one was light yellow with three orange diamonds.

"Were you the one who saved me? I'm truly grateful. Could you please help me out of this cage?"

Fireheart sat down in front of her. "What's your hurry, miss?" She gasped as he chuckled. "You can tell me. I may be an old fool, but I might still give you good advice."

Grace could feel a sense of greatness exuding from the Pokémon before her. She began to relax and told him everything.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"What?! The northern platoons were wiped out?!" Grace exclaimed in horror._

 _They received this terrible news from a Toxicroak named Ozzie who was a member of the fifth platoon. He panted heavily as he ran a long way and the grave injuries he received made him terribly weak._

 _"Ozzie, are you alright?"_

 _Ozzie then fell to the ground, exhausted as he struggled to speak. "The fourth…The fifth… They killed everyone! I knew I had to… get to Bowen…!" He said his final words until he succumbs to his injuries._

 _"Ozzie!" Grace was deeply upset about this._

 _"Bowen, you need to go back to your home and get your eyes healed. We'll head up north." Buck instructed the blind commander._

 _"But…"_

 _"Bowen, don't forget that there isn't much time left until we go against Tyrano. But first, you must get your sight back!"_

 _"Thanks, Buck."_

 _Buck nodded in agreement. "Let's go everyone! We're going north until Ace's group gets back!" His men cheered as they proceeded on._

 _"Wait, Buck!" Grace called._

 _"Grace, you'll lead Bowen home."_

 _"Sure, but then where do I meet you after that?" Grace asked. Buck stared at her with concern and finally spoke softly._

 _"Grace, you can't hide it from me." Grace gasped as she blushed in embarrassment. "You should leave the pack now…for the sake of your babies."_

 _She then sadly agreed to him since he knew her secret: she's expecting her eggs._

 _-End Flashback-_

Grace told Fireheart everything and thus, why she needed to find Ace.

Fireheart chuckled as he said. "That's an exciting story indeed, miss, and I think I have an idea of where the Lucario is. He then saw Ace coming to his home alone from the window.

"Ace? Really?"

"Yes. There's no mistake about it. He's as rash as I was, when I was young."

Grace gasped. "Fireheart…did Ace come here?"

"He's brave…He's serious about fighting me." He then proceeded to leave the room but Grace called him.

"Don't! Don't you lay a hand on him!"

"Don't be so sure! He may be young, but he's still a warrior representing his pack! The least I can is let him die like an adult!" He proclaimed which made Grace gasp in horror.

Ace waited outside for Fireheart as he made himself known. "Fireheart, I've come back to reclaim my owed hit!"

"Ace, run! He's no ordinary Pokémon!" Grace shouted from inside the cage.

"Grace! Why are you here?!" Ace was surprised to see her here.

"Never mind that! Hurry and get out of here, Ace!"

"I was waiting for you, kid!" Ace looked up and saw the Infernape on the roof staring down at him. "I admire your courage for coming alone. So, where's your pack?"

"Fireheart, you owe me a dept. I'm asking you to join my pack!"

"Grace told me everything." He answered. "So, what will you do to convince me?"

"I'll fight, if I have to!"

"You fool! Don't you know who this guy is?!" Grace yelled in fear.

"Of course. That is why we need him!" Ace replied. "However, Fireheart, I do have one request. If…If I die here… My request is for you take to my place!"

"Very well, it's a promise. Let's see how long your courage holds out!" Fireheart agreed. His body became surrounded by light blue fire and shoots like a missile, slamming into Ace with great force thanks to his Flare Blitz attack. Ace took heavy damage from it but still stands.

"ACE!" Grace screamed as Fireheart charges at Ace, grabs him and flung him directly at the wooden wall of his house, breaking it. Ace landed near Grace as he panted. His head bled from the crash against the wall.

"Stop this, Ace, please! Dying here won't accomplish anything!"

"Get up, kid! You call yourself a man, hiding behind an expecting mother like that?" Fireheart yelled from outside.

"Mother…?" Ace wondered until he stared in surprise at Grace. "Grace, you are…?"

He saw her blushing hard and turn to see her three eggs beside her and realized who they belonged to. "I see. They're Bowen's babies!" He then came to the wall hole and faced his opponent.

"Fireheart! As long as you don't accept me as a warrior, there's no way I'm retreating!" Fireheart listened to Ace with surprise. "Bowen left me in charge of this pack, and he trusts me as a warrior!"

"Ace!"

"That's enough, Grace." Ace said to her. "I've been prepared for this from the start. I won't hesitate to give up my life for our goal!" Ace then faced Fireheart who watched in amazement and awe.

 _'He's serious about being ready to die…so composed. He's the real thing!'_

They charged again but Ace dodged Fireheart's punch and hit him with his newly learned move Sky Uppercut which sends him flying up. Ace then jumped high and used Aura Sphere at his back making his opponent crash down faster.

Grace gasped as Fireheart was getting up for more. "Ace, that's enough! You'll die if this keeps up!"

Fireheart growled and jumped at Ace. Ace tried to escape but slipped and fell. Fireheart then managed to pin him down as he laughed.

"Shit!" Ace cursed.

"Stop it! The fight's over!" Grace yelled.

"Not yet! It's not settled yet." Ace told her as he turned to Fireheart. "What's wrong, Fireheart? I'm still alive!" he shouted until he heard his opponent laughing with glee.

"It's been a long time since my heart was so fired up! I was wrong about you!"

"What do you mean, Fireheart?" Ace gasped.

"I understand your heart well." Ace and Grace gasped with shock at his words.

"So, then, Fireheart, you'll…" He nodded as he let go of Ace.

"What little is left of my life… Kid, I'm leaving it in your hands!"

He then proved his loyalty by breaking the cage, thus releasing Grace of her prison. She joined Ace after she carried her eggs in the bag, but Fireheart when to the front door for the last time. He then gave out a cry and left, but not before his boy came out with food. The boy saw him leaving as he called out to him.

"Prince! Where are you going? Prince!" The boy ran but tripped and fell while spilling the food around him. Fireheart stopped along with Ace and Grace as they watched the boy.

"PRINCE! Prince…" He cried as tears were falling. Seeing the boy's face reminds Ace so much of Alexander.

"Alexander…" Ace thought of him in his memories. He knew why he and Fireheart had to leave their humans. "Sometimes we Pokémon prevent our masters from growing up".

Fireheart had tears in his eyes as he nodded his head to the boy as a way of saying goodbye. He then left to join the pack as he heard the last cries of his master.

"PRINCE!"

* * *

Ace, Grace, and Fireheart returned to the pack who waited for them. Ace knew that they had enough warriors, so he issued his command.

"Let's go!"

Ace then split the pack into two groups. Jack, Rikiya, Stone, and Benjamin took two hundred Pokémon and decided to head for Bracken Oak Village in the mainland to search for more warriors.

Meanwhile, Ace took the rest up north, down the ocean channel, towards the mainland, to save Buck's group from certain death in Specter Canyon, near the Reaper Plains.

The time to meet the leader of Legend Valley back under the full moon was nearly there. Ace knew they had to hurry and fast.

* * *

 **And so, the strongest fighting Pokémon, Fireheart was recruited. But now there's no time to lose. Keep reading and keep in touch!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	20. Four Ghoul Generals

**Here's Chapter 19!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 19: Four Ghoul Generals**

* * *

 **-Densetsu mountains, Legend Valley-**

Within the mountains of Legend Valley, Tyrano's army in Densetsu Mountains was nearly completed.

However, Tyrano is displeased that the Pack leader, Kin, was still inside his territory. One after another, Tyrano's assassins attempted to drive him out. But Kin is stronger than he looks, despite being the only one remaining in the area, and managed to defeat each assassin, earning many scars from it.

With everyone scattered across the land, he needed to fight desperately until their return.

* * *

 **-Pokémon Center, Typhoon City-**

Bowen returned to his human in Typhoon City. Later on, he was taken to the Pokémon center for treatment.

"Alright, let's see here…" Nurse joy brought a small flashlight over Bowen's eye to see his sight.

 _'I can't stay here waiting time. I can't stand it!'_ Bowen thought and tried to escape, but ended up hitting a drawer as he moaned in pain.

 _'Damn it! I can't see a thing! Not a thing!"_

* * *

 **-Specter Canyon, Reaper Valley-**

In a mountain area known as Specter Canyon, Buck's group was in trouble. They were being held prisoner by an unknown Pokémon pack consisting of ghost, psychic, and dark types.

The group was trapped in a deep canyon pit, where it was known to cause extreme heat from the clear sun.

Tabaqui watched the top of the canyon and saw that they were surrounded. "What are we going to do, Buck? We are completely outnumbered!"

"Quit complaining. Their numbers may be impressive, but they're still weaklings." Buck explained.

"But they already killed half of our pack!"

"I know that." Buck agreed as he then called out. "Hey! Which one of you is the leader?! Bring him out here!"

At that moment, a big Dusknoir appeared from the pack and spoke in a deep voice. "Fat one! Are you their leader?"

"'Fat?!'" Buck angrily shouted as he began to steam. "I'm called Buck! Who the hell are you?!"

The Dusknoir glared. "We are the Four Ghoul Generals of Reaper Valley: REIMA!"

"FADE!" A Gengar introduced.

"PHAROAH!" A Cofagrigus answered.

"ZIPPER!" Finally, a Banette joined his brothers as the four watched Buck from above the canyon.

"I want to speak to you, Ghoul Generals! Let's talk man to man!" Buck shouted.

"You're joking!" Reima glared. "You talk as if we're all equals! You're our prisoners!"

"What?" Buck's eyes widen at his words.

"But, if you surrender to us now and join us, we'll spare your lives!"

"So that we can become your slaves?! I rather die! Why don't you come and fight me, if you dare!" Buck growled in anger.

Reima laughed at his remark. "That won't be necessary." Buck wondered what he meant by that. "All of those who have fallen into the pit of hell had died from thirst!"

Buck and his group looked around and gasped as they saw various Pokémon bones. These were the past victims who fell in the pit they are now.

"It looks like it won't rain anytime soon!" Reima cruelly joked as he and his three other generals laughed at their prisoners' state.

Buck growled, knowing that they were in deep trouble. Akru then came by his side and whispered.

"Dad, if you lend me some warriors, I'll cut open an escape path."

"No." Buck disagreed. "With such a small group, you won't be able to buy enough time."

"Damn!" Akru snarled as they both looked up to their enemies. Buck then turned to his men.

"Everyone, rest yourselves." They all did as they were told and lied down. The Pawniard child, who was Kama's son, came to Buck and whined sadly. Buck looked at him with concern and kindness. "Are you hungry? Hang in there, little warrior. Come here and rest a bit." The young one came happily to Buck, whom he considers as an uncle.

Reima chuckled at the scene. "It's pointless to rest. They're only delaying their death."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ace's group had crossed various routes and forests and was on their way towards Shimmer City.

But while they ran, Grace suddenly dropped from exhaustion from all the running while carrying her eggs.

Ace saw her fall and gasped. "Grace! Are you okay, Grace!" He asked as the whole group stopped.

"Ace, you should go ahead without me." She panted.

"I can't do that. A warrior never leaves any of his men behind!"

"But I'll be slowing everyone down! If anything happened to Buck and the others, Bowen would never forgive me. Bowen…"

Ace and everyone else could only watch in worry as she began thinking of her mate, Bowen.

* * *

"Grace!" Bowen woke up in a start. He had just got out of surgery and had his eyes wrapped in bandages. He then thought about Grace.

"She risked her life to swim to Rikichamp Island though she's expecting. How can I just be lying here? I can't stay here knowing Buck and the others could be killed!"

He decided to use his blade and remove the bandages with it. He tried opening his eyes. At first it was blurry, but then everything became clear again.

"I can see… I can see again! Right!" He happily said as he then burst out of the cage in the recovery room and escaped from the Pokémon center and towards his comrades in a hurry.

"I'm begging you, legendary Pokémon gods! Let my sight hold out until I can get to Buck! No…until we've realized our goal!"

* * *

That night, Ace kept going while Fireheart carried Grace and the eggs. They ran alongside the road until they saw the blinking lights of a city in front of them.

"Ace! That is Shimmer City straight ahead!" Fireheart pointed out as they studied the distance between them.

"We still have a long way to go…" Ace sighed until he heard something in the bushes next to them. "Who's there?!

At that moment, an Abra appeared in front of them as he giggled happily. Grace smiled as she recognized him.

"Mumble, is that you?"

"Mumble? You know him, Grace?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. He helped me out before against some thug Pokémon back in my hometown."

"Is that so?" Fireheart kindly said. "We thank you for that."

"No problem!" Mumble rubbed his head in amusement. "My, you guys looked tired! Well, you're in luck, because I've managed to hitch a ride for all of you."

"A ride?" Ace wondered.

Mumble kindly led the group to a garage where humans held their delivery trucks in parking. He then pointed to one of the trucks in front of him.

"Those trucks are heading north now. Hurry and get in!" He motioned them in. Grace, Fireheart, Ace, and Thomas jumped inside the truck. "Quickly now!"

"Then we'll go on ahead! Good luck!" Hakutaka said as he, Giri, Byakko, the Kohaku brothers and the rest of pack left the trucks and ran ahead.

"Wait! Aren't they coming with us?" Mumble said as he was surprised that they aren't taking the ride.

"Thank you, Mumble! We'll manage from here!" Grace thanked her small friend.

"Hey, I'm coming along, too!" He happily joined the others inside which made everyone smile.

"I'm grateful, Mumble. You helped me twice, you know." Grace said.

"No problem! I heard about you guys. I want to be a cool guy like all of you, at least once! It will be my greatest pleasure!"

By dawn, the group continued on their path as the trucks drove to their direction.

* * *

Buck's group still endured the extreme heat with great difficulty. Tabaqui was digging rapidly on the dirt as a Hitmontop wondered on.

"Tabaqui, what are you doing over there?"

The Weavile stopped digging as he groaned loudly. "I can't even find a single drop of water in here!"

"Will you stop that?! We need to show them that we aren't going to give in to them!"

"Damn it!" Tabaqui shouted in anger.

Reima and his generals watched impatiently at their prisoners. "Their stubbornness is pointless."

"But how much longer can they keep this up?" Fade asked.

"Well, it would be easier to simply kill them…but we need them with us if we're going to have the biggest pack in order to take over the entire land." Reima explained. "Listen up! Get as many as you can to join our cause."

"Leave it to me!" Fade agreed while Reima left. Pharoah watched in amusement at their suffering from the heat and lack of water.

"I can't take it anymore!" Akru shouted. "I don't care what Father says, I'm going!" Various Pokémon then joined Akru, but then they saw Buck getting up, surprising them.

"Buck!" Tabaqui said in worry for the Emboar.

"Whatever the hardships may be, I'm still Buck, the Emperor of Magma Mountain!"

"That's my dad!" Akru proudly mentioned.

The Hitmontop then stood up. "Boss, please let me die alongside you!"

"Please, take us with you!" All of the Pokémon in his group pleaded to Buck, wanting to fight for their freedom and cause.

Buck smiled and said. "Well said, everyone. You have my gratitude, but, save that devotion… and use it for the leader of Legend Valley!"

"BUCK!" His men called to him as Buck stepped forward.

"I'll be the only one dying here. Do not dare to follow me!" He roared as he charged forward.

"WAIT, BUCK!"

Buck stopped at the mention of his name. He then saw a familiar figure arriving at the scene in a flash and gasped.

"BOWEN!"

"It's Bowen!" Akru happily cheered.

"Commander!" Tabaqui called out.

Fade gasped at the stranger as Bowen came towards him. "Wh-who the hell are you?!"

"A loyal follower of the leader of Legend Valley: Bowen!" He declared at he attacked with Razor Shell at the Gengar.

"Bowen! Have your eyes healed?" Buck shouted.

"As you can see, Buck! I'm been cured!" He said as he's fighting at his usual self again against the countless Pokémon attacking him.

Buck and the others ran up the pit walls wanting to aid their comrade in battle. "Follow Bowen!" As they climbed, they quickly slid down and fell down the wall.

"Damn! It's too steep to climb!" Tabaqui yelled.

Bowen stood his ground as he stared. "Where's your leader?! Tell me where I can find the Four Ghoul Generals!"

"You just have to face me to find out!" Fade came in.

"Are you one of them?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

"Please wait, General Fade!" The two Pokémon heard and saw a one-eyed Hawlucha coming to them as he spoke. "There's no need to get your hands dirty with the likes of him. Let me take care of him!"

Bowen stared wide eyed as he knew the Hawlucha. "You're Fleet, the leader of the fifth platoon!"

Fleet grinned. "It's been a while, Bowen."

"All right, Fleet. It's time to show us your loyalty." Fade agreed to let him fight.

Bowen couldn't believe what he just heard and growled. "You bastard! You betrayed us!"

"Shut up!" Fleet then used his signature move Flying Press on Bowen while Fade carefully observed the fight.

"No way! It's Fleet!" Tabaqui gasped as he saw the fifth platoon leader fighting.

"What? That guy is Fleet?" Buck wondered as he thought everyone from the fifth platoon had perished.

"Damn you!" Bowen growled as Fleet holds him down with his strength. Fleet then carefully whispered to Bowen, so that only he could hear.

"Bowen, hang in there!"

"What?" Bowen gasped.

"In order to survive and succeed in our mission, I had no choice but to join the enemy. My loyalties are forever to our leader. You have to get away from here!" Then Fleet's body becomes surrounded by a red aura, and its muscles grow larger. He used his Strength to lift Bowen up and throws him down the pit with the others.

* * *

 **Will Ace and his group make it in time? And did Fleet really betrayed the pack? Next chapter will reveal more so keep reading!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	21. The Fall of a Friend

**Here's Chapter 20!**

 **Warning for sad death scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 20: The Fall of a Friend**

* * *

Bowen fell down the pit after Fleet threw him there. Fade saw this was grinned.

"Well done, Fleet. I'll report this development to Reima."

"Thank you, General Fade." Fleet bowed gratefully as Fade left, but not without giving him a suspicious look.

On the bottom of the pit, everyone gathered around their fallen commander with worried looks. "Bowen, are you alright? Bowen!"

"Bowen, pull yourself together!" Buck ordered as Bowen struggled to stand.

"Damn that Fleet!" Tabaqui snarled. "He won't get with this!"

"Wait, Tabaqui!" Bowen stopped the outraged Weavile. "Fleet's heart is still with us!"

"What do you mean?"

"He could have given up his life and died a hero. But instead, he lived on in servitude with shame in order to complete our goal, and is waiting for an opportunity to help us." Bowen stood up while giving a serious look on everyone. "Fleet is a Pokémon with indomitable courage!"

"So that's it." Tabaqui understood while watching the guarding Pokémon above them.

"By the way, Bowen, are your eyes going to be okay?" Buck asked.

"For now, they are holding up. What matters now is that help will come since Grace went to Rikichamp Island to get Ace."

Buck gasped at that. "Grace?! She went even though she had her eggs?"

Bowen nodded. "By now, Ace and the others are on their way. We just have to wait for their return. Ace will come. I know he will for he is a great soldier. Have faith in him and the others!"

An hour has passed and Bowen and the others were suffering from the heat, even though they're resting.

"It's over for us!" Tabaqui weakly said as he panted.

"Don't cry, little one." Buck consoled the baby Pawniard who cried a little due to him being hungry and tired. Buck luckily gave him shade from his huge body wile Bowen waited patiently next to him.

* * *

Near the pit, Fleet peered over from behind a boulder and saw only two Pokémon guards, a Scrafty and a Sableye, watching the pit. He smiled as he wanted this opportunity to save his friends.

"This is perfect! There are only two of them! Now's my chance!" He then put his plan in motion as he attacked the guards and killed them with his X- Scissor Attack on their necks.

"It's useless, Fleet!" Fleet gasped and turned to see Reima peering over him with an angry look on his face. Fleet growled as he knew his cover is blown.

"Reima!"

"Fleet, I'm very disappointed that someone like you has to die a traitor's death!" Reima explained as Fleet then turned to Fade who appeared out of nowhere. Fleet now realized how Reima found out of this betrayal.

"I knew you were a traitor after I saw how you fought with Bowen. You thought I didn't hear your whispers, didn't you?"

"It seems my secret is out. Unlucky for you, for now you face me!" Fleet glared at the ghost Pokémon until Reima shouted.

"Wait, Fade!" Fade stared at his leader in surprise. "I'll take care of the traitor! Prepare yourself, Fleet!"

Both Pokémon faced on in their battle. Buck saw this and alerted Bowen. "Bowen, look there!"

Reima hit Fleet with his Shadow Punch while he counterattacked with Thunder punch. Everyone gasped as their comrade was fighting for them.

"It's Fleet!" Bowen cried.

"Has he been discovered?" Tabaqui asked in shock.

Akru growled while he punched the dirt. "Shit, we can't do anything to help him from here!"

They heard the Pokémon struggling from their fight. "Now die!" Reima voiced rang out while Fleet's yell was heard, making everyone gasped in horror while listening to their fight above.

Bowen silently shed heavy tears as he prayed for his friend. "Fleet…You've endured do much shame for the sake of our goal!" He said as he recalled Fleet's words to him.

 ** _"My loyalties are forever to our leader. "_**

"Everyone, help Fleet!" Bowen ordered.

"But how can we do that, Bowen?" Tabaqui asked with worry. It was then that Bowen lifted his head and howled to the skies for Fleet to hear.

"FLEET! CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE?! FLEET!" Bowen then angrily turned to the others while tears still shed from his face. "What are you doing? This is the only thing we can do to help him now! Give him your courage!"

"Howl to him! Howl as loud as you can!" Buck ordered as he did the same. "FLEET!"

"FLEET!"

Everyone joined in though they were sad that this was the only thing they could do and tears fell through everyone's faces.

* * *

Meanwhile Ace, Fireheart, Mumble, Thomas, and their group ran with all their might towards their friends.

"Hurry! Hurry, everyone!" Ace ordered as he led them.

Hakutaka led the others through the trees as they jumped with speed through branch to branch. They could hear their comrades' cries ahead of them.

* * *

"FLEET! FLEET!"

While the Pokémon howled for their friend, they didn't notice the sky darkening as dark grey clouds covered the sun completely. It was as if their cries had changed the weather for their survival.

"Die, you traitor!" Reima said as he pinned Fleet down in neck hold.

"FLEET!"

Fleet heard his allies shouting his name. He smiled as it gave him the strength he needed to fight. "Thank you, my friends! I can't die here in a place like this!" Fleet regained his strength as he used his Thunder Punch attack on Reima that caught him by surprise.

"Reima!" Fade cried as he angrily charged at Fleet, but quickly dodged him. Reima angrily glared at Fleet who glared back.

"Get ready, Fleet!" Reima charged his Fire Punch while Fleet did the same with his X-Scissor attack. Then Reima hit his fire punch at Fleet's remaining eye, damaging and blinding him it completely.

"You got him!" Fade cheered for Reima who stood, watching at the wounded Hawlucha.

"It's over, Fleet!" But Fleet quickly turned to Reima, despite being blind and injured. His eye was completely burned but he still stands proudly.

"You're a fool, Reima!"

"What?" Reima became shock by this.

"Compared to the warriors, who are risking their own lives to defeat Tyrano, YOU ARE NOTHING!"

"That's enough, Fleet!" Reima ordered.

"Now watch carefully, so that you may see how a real Pokémon warrior dies!" Fleet roared as he charged. Reima's eye widens as he watched in shock, unable to move. But as Fleet came closer, at the last minute, Reima flew over him as he crashed into the bushes. But then Fleet was flown back by an unknown force as he screamed loudly as it echoed throughout the area.

"Fleet!" Bowen gasped as he heard Fleet's cries.

"Dad! I can't stand this anymore!" Akru growled at his father who agreed.

"We'll get them!" Buck ordered while everyone shouted in approval. "Follow me!" As they once again charged up the cliff walls.

* * *

"Sir, the enemy's trying to escape!"

"What?!" Reima growled as he and Fade returned to the pit.

They didn't notice Hakutaka, who arrived a while ago, up on the tree. He watched the whole scene from there as thunder clapped the sky.

* * *

Thunder and lightning flashed through the dark black sky, bringing rain to the warriors. They cheered happily as they finally had water brought to them.

"Rain! It's raining!" Tabaqui jumped gleefully.

"Wait!" Bowen cut their celebration short. "They're coming this way!" He glared as he noticed the enemy surrounding them all around the cliff. "Form a ring!"

"Little one, stay close to Uncle Buck." Buck kindly said to the Pawniard who quickly joined his side. "Good."

Everyone prepared themselves as the enemy went into battle mode and waited for the attack. "Stand your ground!" Bowen ordered until he saw a blue flash flying through the air.

"LET'S GO!" It was Ace who finally arrived. Bowen gasped as the Lucario landed on a rocky ledge of the cliff.

"If you want to fight, I, Ace of Legend Valley, will be your opponent!"

"Ace!" Buck smiled. "You evolved!"

"And just in time, too!" Bowen agreed. Then Mako, Haku and Kai, had appeared next to Ace.

"THE THREE KOHAKU BROTHERS WILL FIGHT AS WELL!" Mako declared.

"We're more than enough for you!" Haku shouted.

"All of you bring it on!" Kai growled as he prepared his water shurikens.

In front of Bowen and Buck, came the three Gallades as they introduced themselves.

"SHIRO SAMURAI HAKUTAKA IS HERE!"

"BYAKKO!"

"GIRI!"

"That's enough!" Reima growled at the growing numbers of his enemy.

And finally Fireheart came beside the Gallades as he calmly walked. "Behold, I am the true king of Reaper Valley, FIREHEART!"

"Bowen!" Ace happily came to see his commander well again. "Bowen, you have your sight back?"

"They're fine. Where is Grace?"

"Don't worry. We took her to a safe place." Ace smiled.

Bowen sighed in relief. "I'm glad." But then they heard the enemy pack charging towards them.

"Here they come!" Ace alarmed. "ATTACK!"

Both packs charged against each other during the storm. It was Ace's army of ninety versus the Four Ghoul Generals' army of three hundred and sixty! Outnumbered by the enemy, this will be a brutal final showdown. Everyone fought their hardest and they were not backing down easily. Ace attacked with Bite at Reima's antenna who glared angrily.

"Ace, leave him to me!" Bowen ordered as he took out his blade and attacked with razor shell. "He killed Fleet!" He slammed him against a rock while Fireheart and Mako fought beside their commander.

"Kid!" Buck cried as the Pawniard stopped Zipper's attack on the Hitmontop. Zipper angrily shoved the boy off of him who whimpered.

"You brat!"

"You bastard! How dare you attack a child!" Buck then used his Heat Crash and slammed Zipper to the ground in anger. Zipper groaned in pain in the ground.

"Little one, stay close to me, okay?" The Pawniard nodded his head happily.

The fight kept on with Ace's army gaining the upper hand. Reima then ordered his generals a retreat as they tried to escape the pit.

"HOLD IT!" Bowen shouted while chasing them, but then he saw something above him and stop running. He then turned to his men and shouts his command. "Stop! Everyone, stop fighting!"

"Why, Bowen?" Buck asked as he held a Golett in his grip.

"What's wrong?" Mako wondered.

"Look up there!"

Ace gasped as the lightning flashed over the top of the pit, revealing a horde of Tyrantrum and Rampardos. They were some of Tyrano's men as they carried something in their jaws.

"What are they holding?" Ace asked. The rock Pokémon threw into the air Fleet's bloodied and scarred dead body down into the pit. Everyone gasped in horror and shock by their slaughtered friend as they watched him fall.

"It's Fleet!" Bowen gasped.

"Fleet!" Reima and the generals gasped as well. "Look, generals…that is our true enemy!"

Ace growled and roared in fury as he charged up the cliff. "Damn you! FLEET!"

"Follow Ace!" Bowen ordered as the others followed. Filled with anger and courage, Bowen's group fearlessly climbed the wall with ease due to the rain.

Reima is amazed by this as he watched. "They're climbing up that huge cliff! What are we doing? We mean nothing to them! They have the courage to fight against those fearsome rock type Pokémon… that is something we didn't dare to do!" He said as he realized what Fleet meant as he recalled his last words.

 ** _"Compared to the warriors, who are risking their own lives to defeat Tyrano, YOU ARE NOTHING!"_**

Reima knew what he had to do. "Everyone! Follow the warriors of Legend Valley!"

It was then that he and his army joins them in battle. The foes had now turned to allies as all four hundred and fifty Pokémon had the same desire: to avenge Fleet, their fallen Platoon Leader!

They fearless attacked the Tyrantrums and the Rampardos after they escape the cliff. Their unity had made the impossible possible.

"Fleet's murderer!" Bowen growled a he stabbed his blade at the Tyrantrum's heart while Ace and the Generals fought against the remaining Rampardos in the raging storm.

* * *

The storm stopped and a rainbow appeared before the Pokémon. The battle was over and they managed to defeat the rock Pokémon with all their power and teamwork.

"Remember this fight, everyone." Bowen wisely spoke to all near to him. "Fleet's death will not be in vain. It's thanks to him that both our packs managed to unite."

Reima then sadly came to Bowen. "Bowen, can you ever forgive me, even after I killed Fleet?"

"No, Reima." Fade consoled his leader. "It wasn't you that killed him. You don't have to blame yourself for this.

"I may not have killed him, but I still lead him to his death." Reima shamefully lowered his head. "It's my fault! Fleet was an enemy, but he was still a true warrior."

Hakutaka approached Reima with some news. "Your name is Reima, isn't it?" The general nodded. "I saw everything. Earlier in the woods, it was the Tyrantrum and the Rampardos that killed Fleet."

He said as he remembered the scene where Tyrano's soldiers slaughtered the helpless Fleet with their claws and fangs. Reima growled as he shed tears, feeling angry and guilty for the warrior's death.

"Everyone, don't let this anger go to waste." Bowen said as he watched a rainbow glowing in the clear sky.

"Bowen, I beg of you!" Reima pleaded as he came to Bowen with a hopeful face. "Please let us join you! Everyone, are you with me?"

"YEAHHH!" The Ghoul Generals and their army shouted their approval to join the Legend Army. Ace and the others smiled, knowing their numbers have grown.

"Well said, Reima. We'll make sure to avenge Fleet and that his death wasn't for nothing." Bowen said.

Reima agreed immediately. "Together, we'll defeat Tyrano without fail!"

Bowen nodded as he howled while the others joined in as they celebrated their unity while honoring their fallen friend Fleet.

His sacrifice has given rise to a new army. The combined force of Legend and Reaper Valley made four hundred and fifty warriors. It was a huge step towards the power needed to battle Tyrano in the Densetsu Mountains.

* * *

 **The final battle against Tyrano is approaching, and thanks to a great sacrifice, Ace had gain new allies in their army. Keep reading!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	22. Return to the Leader

**Here's Chapter 21!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 21: Return to the Leader**

* * *

The wind blew hard that night as the clouds moved away from the almost full moon. Bowen stood on a rock, watching the moon while the others waited.

"At last… the time has come!" Bowen quietly said to himself.

At the same time, Ace was talking to Reima who recently joined the pack. "An island? You're saying there's another island beyond this valley's sea?"

Reima nodded. "Yes. It's called Stormcast Island. It might be good idea to gather some warriors there before we return to Legend Valley."

Mako agreed to the Dusknoir. "Yes, the more warriors we have, the better."

Ace thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. His eyes shone with strong determination that it sparks brightly. Buck saw his face and chuckled slightly.

"Those eyes again, Ace?" Ace turned to him as Buck walked to his side. "You look as if you want to gaze the whole world for yourself. It's because of those eyes that brought us all together. I'm sure of it. Isn't that, Fireheart?"

"Without a doubt." He chuckled as everyone laughed in agreement.

"Right. I'll go talk to Bowen about going to Stormcast, then." Buck offered until Bowen spoke.

"There's no need. I'm afraid we don't have time."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Look at the moon." Bowen faced upwards as everyone stared at the moon. "It's more than half full. In just ten days, it'll be full. And that's when…we'll have the final battle against Tyrano." Everyone was surprised that the hour was drawing near. "In other words, our search for warriors ends today, on the night of the half moon. We can only hope that Jack's group managed to gain enough reinforcements."

* * *

In another area, the forces of Jack, Rikiya, Benjamin, Stone, and their two hundred Pokémon had spread out to the four corners near Bracken Oak Village in search of warriors.

First, Kixx, a Hitmonlee from Brick Town, and his fifty followers were recruited by the fighting champion, Rikiya.

Next, Benjamin persuaded the Simisage, Herb of Sage Town, to cooperate.

Then, Kodiak Town's Kuma III, which is an Ursaring, fell before Jack in battle and then joined him.

Also, Zero, a Zweilous, from Draco Mountain, as well as Silvergear Town's Metallo the Metagross has been asked to join the pack by Stone.

Now, Star has to convince the leader of the strongest army in the woods near Bracken Oak Village, Pyros the Pyroar. Unfortunately, Pyros wanted to test Star's bravery by having him stand in the railroad tracks as a train came by as a test of bravery. Pyros believed that was no such thing as a brave Pokémon so he often tests any intruder's bravery, finding it amusing. He is known of having a very short mane and he punished anyone whoever laughs at his looks.

Star did as he was told and lied down on the railroad tracks, despite the train coming its way. Star's pack worriedly watched as they heard the oncoming train horn coming their way.

"You're just like everyone else. They all come here acting like the hotshots they believe they are!" Pyros sneered.

"I will show you a true warrior's bravery and strength when he has a purpose to fulfill!" Star answered. The Pokémon in his pack begin to panic and tell Star to move, but he refuses with stern dignity. "I'm leaving things to you, Leader of Bracken Oak Village."

"He's serious…" Pyros gasped as he understood his methods. But as the train is about to hit the 2nd platoon leader, Pyros jumps in and saves him from death.

After the rescue, Pyros then admits his shame about his appearance to Star. "Being ashamed of my ugliness, I hid inside my shell for so long that my soul grew crooked. I guess that I'll always be a freak to everyone."

Star shook his head as he disagreed. "Every Pokémon has his own way of living. But the male's worth cannot be seen from the outside. It is the inside what truly matters in life."

After being fascinated by Star's willingness to give up his life up, Pyros joined him in the stand against Tyrano.

And so, Jack, Rikiya, and the others had gained all of Bracken Oak Villages' alliances. Along with their new allies, the huge pack crossed the ocean towards Legend Valley for the final battle.

But at the same time, there's another pack braving the raging waves to the north. They've arrived in Reaper Valley and began to make their way back towards Legend Valley. Now, every Pokémon from every island of the region are heading towards the same place.

* * *

"Dad, come and see on the TV!" Alexander called his father. He watched the news of the Pokémon packs last seen on the harbor.

"Yesterday morning, a pack of wild Pokémon appeared at the harbor and disappeared into the forest with a Blaziken in the lead. Authorities said that we must be cautious of this event…"

"Dad, it is Ace and the others! The Blaziken must have been Jack. They are coming back to Legend Valley!"

"Alexander, stop talking nonsense! It's impossible for them since even we humans haven't been able to do anything!" His father explained seriously.

Alexander growled as he left his father towards his shed to Nights. "Nights, Ace is coming back. He's coming home! I know he is!" He then left to town to tell both Cedric and Jonathan the news.

* * *

Ace and the others were returning to their homes in the mountains, but Ace saw that Grace was having difficulty catching up due to her carrying her eggs herself. He then halted and turned to the pack.

"Everyone, STOP!" And then they all stopped immediately. "Why Ace? We can't afford to stop!" Bowen asked until he saw that Grace was exhausted and so were the others. Ace knew that they needed the energy to travel. "Bowen, at least let's let Grace rest a bit. We can make up the small delay easily."

"How kind of you, Ace!" Buck interrupted before Bowen could argue. "This old timer appreciates it. I was just about to ask Bowen if we could find a place to rest. In fact, Bowen, you really want my old bones to give out before the battle, wouldn't you?"

"Buck, don't tease Bowen like that." Fireheart joked which made Buck chuckle. Ace chuckled as well.

"I'll go look around for a bit." He offered while everyone rest up. Then Mumble came to Bowen.

"Bowen, since Grace's eggs might hatch soon and she can't possibly catch up while carrying them on the way, would you like me to accompany her home?"

"You mean riding the human's trucks again, right?" Buck asked.

Mumble nodded. "We'll reach Legend Valley in no time and then meet you there."

Bowen was speechless until he smiled. "Thank you. Thank you, Mumble."

"Plus, it'll be an easier way to enjoy a sweet ride while relaxing your muscles."

"So that's the real reason, huh?" Thomas snickered, making everyone laugh in agreement. Ace silently returned from his patrol, but hid in the bushes while listening to Buck's conversation with Bowen.

"So, Bowen, you're hoping for a son, aren't you?" Buck asked. "Well, that's…" Buck chuckled at Bowen's shy answer. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Every male ultimately want a son, so that he may carry on in his footsteps. Just like my Akru…" He smiled as he watched his son playing with the other young Pokémon. "When you've left your life in someone else's hand, you want to leave a child behind more than anything, in case of your death. Am I wrong?"

"Buck…"

"It could be just the ramblings of the old Emperor of Magma Mountain. But sometimes, I really wish that Akru was younger." Buck sighed as the others, including Ace, listened to him while watching the Akru and the younger warriors. "Look at him. He's already grown up. But yet, I still can't ask him to leave the pack and survive alone.

"Buck." Ace whispered as he imagined what would have been if his father Kin remembered him. They would have run into each other's arms in joy and happiness. If only it was real.

But then, there was a huge rumbling coming from the mountains. Ace, Bowen, and the others stood up and listened in worry of the sound.

"Is the mountain rumbling?" Mako asked.

"No, there's no wind today. It can't be natural." Hakutaka answered.

Ace then jumped up a tree to watch the view. He gasped as he saw what was on the horizon: a huge pack of wild Pokémon coming towards them. "Who are they?"

The other pack ran in a hurry in vast numbers. They were being led by a huge Swampert who was in his mega evolved form. He ran as he laughed with glee once he saw Ace's pack.

"Over there, everyone! We found them! Feast your eyes on Rannoch of Stormcast Island!" Once closing in, he gave his order to halt. "STOP!" His pack immediately stopped. Ace and the others watched with awe and were cautious and curious of the stranger.

"Who is he?" Kai asked.

"What a huge army!" Haku commented.

"So it was them making all that rumbling." Buck commented.

The Mega Evolved Swampert, known as Rannoch, came forward towards the group. "I'm looking for the leader of Legend Valley. Bring him out here!"

Ace and Bowen gasped. "How did he know about our leader?" It was then that Fireheart came forward giving a serious look at the stranger.

"Youngster, this is Reaper Valley. Legend Valley is further south. I don't know who you are, but it's that kind of attitude that might get yourself killed!"

Rannoch gasped in shock. "Wait, this isn't Legend Valley?"

"I just told you that moments ago, boss!" A Nidoking spoke to him. "You're so impulsive!"

"But this is fine." Rannoch quickly changed the subject while avoiding his embarrassing mistake. "It'd be a waste to just leave these guys here. We'll bring them all to the leader as a gift!" He charged at Ace with a Focus Punch, and then Ace dodged his fist.

"Hold on!" Ace then used Quick attack on him, but Rannoch stood laughing. "Not bad, kid!"

"Calm down! We're followers of the leader of Legend Valley!"

Rannoch calmed down as he was surprised to know who they are. Bowen stood next to Ace as he spoke. "Slow down and tell us who you are. Why have you come here? Answer!"

Rannoch chuckled. "So that's how it is…" He then burst out laughing out loud until he stopped. "Forgive me for jumping to such a hasty conclusion. We crossed the sea over here last night. We are a bunch of troublemakers from Stormcast Island."

"What?"

"We've heard that the leader of Legend Valley was gathering warriors. But he never came to us, so we're going to him."

"What?" Bowen and Ace were shocked. This pack had travelled far to help them with their cause. Bowen was ashamed and quickly bowed to Rannoch in respect, "Please excuse us! In our ignorance, we're the ones who had been rude. His comrades were shocked by his actions.

"That Bowen… He's such a proud Pokémon." Buck whispered.

"So, are you the one in charge of this pack?" Rannoch asked.

Bowen nodded. "I am Commander Bowen, but please call me Bowen."

"It's not often you see someone in your position being able to bow down in front of his subordinates. I'd expect no less from a commander. I like you. Please, raise your head, Bowen!" Bowen quickly did. "My name is Rannoch, from the Wetlands. These are my brothers in arms. Use them well!"

"I'm in your debt, Rannoch." Bowen smiled.

"Incredible!" Ace replied. "We just doubled out numbers, Bowen!" But then he was softly pinned down by Rannoch. "What the…?" Rannoch then rose up, chuckling.

"You got me good earlier, kid! Consider this an official Stormcast Island greeting. What do you think, eh?" Rannoch then burst out laughing joyfully, and then the others joined in as well and laughed together.

* * *

With the huge numbers at hand, the packs finally began their journey home. From all over the region, the Pokémon travelled through towns, valleys, mountains, and beaches through day and night.

On the night of the full moon, the packs travelled through Aurora Town, Ace's birth home. Alexander heard their rumbling and knew that Ace had return to settle things with Tyrano once and all.

Alexander wasn't the only who heard them. Both Cedric and Jonathan as well heard the rumblings. They knew the time was drawing near.

Ace watched his town from afar and thought about Alexander before he joined the pack again.

The Mountains of Legend Valley shook with a great sound, like a resounding tremor, aimed straight for Tyrano's fortress.

From the north came a grand army of 1300 Pokémon, with a now magnificent, mature, adult Ace at their lead. From the south came Jack and three hundred more. All of them were brave warriors, who had gathered in the name of justice. Both packs stood proudly and stared at their allies whom they will fight together soon.

Jack and Ace happily greeted each other, now that the two best friends are reunited. Bowen also smiled as he saw Mumble with Grace and her eggs as she smiled at her mate.

* * *

The pack finally reached the leader's meeting place at the high rock. Bowen stood in the front as he watched the moon.

"By all means, this place should be part of Tyrano's stronghold. We shouldn't even be able to be here, but it was all thanks to the leader. He protected this place with us with his life!"

"Bowen, the moon is about to show itself." Buck pointed out. The clouds were clearing away from the bright full moon.

"Everyone, look at the moon and close your eyes!" Bowen ordered. "Don't open them until I tell you!"

Everyone closed their eyes and waited for Bowen's signal. At the high rock, their leader was slowly rising to the top in front of the moon. Bowen gasped as the moonlight shone on Kin, revealing his new various battle scars.

"Boss, we've have returned!" Bowen cried as tears shed from his face. He then turned to the pack. "Everyone, open your eyes!"

As everyone opened their eyes, they gasped as they saw the famous leader with their own eyes. They stood amazed and motionless. Many of them had tears shedding from their faces.

"This is our leader?" Hakutaka whispered while crying. He was honored to serve such a powerful golden Lucario.

"Boss…" Grace whispered until she saw a bright light coming from eggs. Mumble gasped as he joined Grace to her batch.

 _'What's this? My body won't stop trembling. I've never met him, so why am I shaking?'_ Fireheart thought as he sensed a great power in the leader that it made him shake with fear and excitement.

Everyone trembled at the presence of Kin that they didn't even notice the tears forming in their eyes.

"Boss…you must have been through so much to have all those wounds!" Bowen spoke with respect.

Kin nodded and was proud of the result of their quest. "Well done. You've done so well, Bowen! I am so glad that all of you have come! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Listen to me!" Kin addressed the pack while pointing to the Densetsu Mountains behind him.

"Those mountains are Tyrano's stronghold: the Densetsu Mountains. As of now, his defenses are like steel! Soon, the mountains will flow red from blood…but it will not be our blood! It will be Tyrano's!"

 _'Father…'_ Ace thought of the moment he experienced the supposed death of his born when he was born. The images played on his head like a nonstop recorder and it gave Ace the reason to fight against his sworn enemy _._ "Father…" It was then that he saw Mumble coming to them shouting out the big news.

"THEY'RE HERE! THE EGGS HAVE HATCHED! BOWEN, THEY LOOK JUST LIKE YOU!"

Bowen gasped at the news. He was officially a father now. He stood motionless while some of his men went to see his offspring.

"Bowen!" Kin spoke kindly to him. "Bowen, why are you hesitating? Go on. Be with your mate and celebrate the birth of your children!"

Bowen nodded and went to Grace who was comforting their new litter of offspring. Two of them were baby Oshawotts, one male and female, who look exactly like their father, while the third one was a male Snorunt, who was definitely from the mother's side. Bowen nuzzled Grace and was rejoiced to see his children healthy and well.

"I, too, am happy for the new lives that were born here today. This gives us more reason to fight: to protect them and our future! We will deliver justice with these paws and claws!"

While staring at the leader in the moonlight, Ace could barely contain the desire to call him 'father.' Even if his father does not recognize his own son, he still wanted to.

Ace then saw his father's tears for the first time in his life and through them, the greatest Pokémon warrior he had ever known. Those tears were his gift to the warriors that had gathered around him. They were nothing less than his pure passion.

Ace was so moved that he could feel that very same passion all the way down to his soul.

* * *

 **The pack has finally returned, but now the war will soon begin!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	23. The War Begins! Tabaqui's Heroic Act

**Here's Chapter 22!**

 **Warning for blood and sad scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 22: The War Begins! Tabaqui's Heroic Act  
**

* * *

"Ace! Where are we going?" Thomas shouted as he followed a running Ace.

"Just keep quiet and follow me!" Ace replied. The night before the battle was a dark stormy night with lightning flashing and thunder booming throughout the night sky. As the wind blew hard, Ace and Thomas finally reached the edge of a cliff.

"Look, this is the other side of the Densetsu Mountains."

"What a huge drop!" Thomas gulped. Then they both gasped as they saw a familiar figure near them.

"Who's there?" The figure revealed to be Ace's father Kin.

"Ace, it's the leader! Excuse us, we shouldn't have…It was Ace who wanted to come!" Thomas explained nervously until Kin came to them.

"Keep your voices down! This is enemy's territory. Ace, why have you come here?" Kin asked sternly.

Ace nodded. "Sir, what about you?"

"Answer my question!" Kin's voice made Thomas flinch with worry as he heard Ace explain.

"Sir. I thought about going to the Densetsu Mountains from the back might help us sneak into Tyrano's territory. "

"What?"

"Sir. Please don't get mad! Ace sometimes tends to say unnecessary things!" Thomas pleaded to the leader nervously.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Kin answered which surprised the young Pokémon. "Bowen was right about you. You're smart, Ace."

Thomas sighed in relief until he saw both Lucarios staring at each other which made him wonder. _'They both came up with the same strategy. Are they related after all? Maybe he really is the boss's son!'_

"Boss, please let me scope things out!" Ace offered.

"I can't allow that. You need to stick to the plan. Your job is to see your orders through the end."

"Yes, sir."

"Ace, let's go back." Thomas said and as they both were about to leave, the leader called Ace.

"Ace, Bowen had told me everything. You've done well." Ace gleamed at his compliment and approval of his own father. "The final battle will begin tomorrow. Look there." He pointed to the sky. There were many storm clouds gathering in the night sky as thunder boomed everywhere. "I've been waiting for this typhoon. We'll meet again tomorrow. I'm expecting great things from you." Kin then left the two alone. Ace watched his father with determination.

 _'I'll do my best, father!'_

But the two Pokémon didn't notice that from above a high rock, the Tyranitar Tyrano watched the whole scene as he growled silently.

"This battle will be your last. My claws will make sure of it!"

* * *

The next morning came and it was bright cloudy day. Today began the first ten days of September, and a huge typhoon was descending upon the north eastern region.

The packs all gathered in front of the leader and stood waiting for his commands.

"All ranks form up!"

The boss's plan was this: Tyrano had constructed four resistant fortresses surrounding the mountains. For each fortress, the boss had chosen four battalions of his own. Each one consisted of three platoons, which would attack in waves. However, for this plan to succeed, an initial spearhead attack was required. The attack squad was made up of the group's leaders.

The first squad consisted of Ace, Hakutaka, and Thomas; the second squad, the three Kohaku brothers; the third were the Four Ghoul Generals of Reaper Valley; and finally, the chosen ones for the fourth squad were Jack, Benjamin, and Fireheart.

"Boss, we're ready for the assault!" Bowen declared. And now, the long waited final battle has begun!

"Everyone, begin the attack!" Kin shouted as all warriors roared in unison. The four squads, led by their leaders, charged towards their destinations in different paths of the mountains.

"Ace, don't die!" Mako spoke to Ace as they ran side by side.

"That goes the same for you guys!" Ace replied as both squads separated. Everyone was eager to fight including Tabaqui who ran with the others.

"Just you wait, Tyrano..." He said with eagerness to challenge against the enemy for once.

While everyone left for battle, Kin and Bowen stood side by side watching the mountain. Bowen then spoke. "Boss… Please let me go with them. I should be out there with my friends."

"No, you'll remain here and keep track of the battle situation." Kin sternly spoke.

Bowen gasped at his command and disagreed. "Why?! I'm the first platoon leader, not a tactician!"

"Bowen, a good commander needs a strong will with selfless courage. However, sometimes it's not enough. Look behind you."

Bowen turned back to see Grace looking sadly with their three children. The young ones quickly ran up to their father happily as they nuzzled against Bowen's legs.

"Your mission ends here, Bowen. Go back to your home." Kin explained. He knew Bowen wanted to fight, but he wanted him to stay so that his family wouldn't suffer should he die in battle. "Treasure your children and your mate."

"Boss!" Bowen called to him, but the leader left him with his family while he joined the others. Bowen believed that he had to fight either way.

"Bowen." Grace spoke to him calmly.

"Grace, you…"

"Bowen, I can't stand the thought of letting our friends die alone, either. Don't worry about me and the children. You have to follow your heart even if it means leaving us."

"Grace!" Bowen gasped as he saw her sad face. She was letting him go to battle though it may bring his death. Her face was forming heavy tears as she continued. "So, say your last farewells to our children."

Bowen stood proudly and faced Grace with compassion and love. "Grace, I'm not going there to die. I'm doing this for the sake of my honor. There's no need to say goodbye."

"Oh, Bowen…" Grace cried as she hugged Bowen as she wept silently while nuzzling by his shoulder. Their sons and daughter could only watch with concern as they were also confused by the scene before them.

"Grace, hold your position! I'm leaving everything to you! And also, I'm glad of having you as my mate."

Grace nodded silently as Bowen softly let go and ran towards battle. Their children tried to follow him, but Grace stopped them.

"No! A warrior should never cry! Never cry…" She advised them as her tears fell from her face.

* * *

Ace's squad had reached the first fortress which was led by their known enemy, Bruton the Scarred Aggron. He stood in the pack's way alongside six rock-type Pokémon: two Rampardos, two Aggrons, and two Rhydons.

"There's a total of seven Pokémon in this fortress." Hakutaka explained. "The leader is the Aggron that escaped from Coalfire City: Bruton."

"Him again!" Thomas growled angrily as he remembered their last encounter with Bruton and the death of his Lombre friend. "Last time, he ambushed us and killed one of my best friends. Now I'll avenge him!"

"Calm down, Thomas." Ace then turned to the rest of the squad. "First platoon, you follow our advance squad. Rannoch's second platoon and Buck's third, hang back. Be ready to come in as our second wave."

"Got it!" Rannoch nodded.

"Ace, don't push yourself. Remember, you have Emperor Buck of Magma Mountain behind you!" Buck pointed to himself.

"Yes, I know." Ace smiled. "All right, let's do it!"

And then they charged towards Bruton, who patiently waited for them. "There he is! First Platoon, attack!"

Ace then immediately leaped forward and then, Bruton's group appeared out of their defenses and attacked.

"Surround them all!" Ace commanded as he used Force Palm on a Rhydon's head while his platoon followed their leader and attacked in hordes.

"Thomas! You take the left! I'll attack on the right!" Hakutaka ordered.

"Got it!" Thomas agreed as he was pumped up with energy. They both attacked their respective targets. Hakutaka clashed with a Rampardos while Thomas held on an Aggron and both of them used their Leaf Blade attacks on them. "This is revenge for my friend!"

"Thomas, get out of there!" Ace commanded. "If you cling on him he'll strike." But as he said, the Aggron then pulled a Metal Claw attack and scratched Thomas's back. He fell as his back bleed heavily, turning his back red with blood.

"Thomas!" Ace watched in horror as Thomas fell to the ground. He then ran to him just as the enemy hordes were closing in on his friend. "THOMAS!" He managed to grab him before the Aggron attacked.

"Ace! Look around you!" Hakutaka cried on the tree. He saw that Ace and Thomas were surrounded by all the six rock Pokémon they were fighting. The Aggron raised their claws, charging their Shadow Claw attack, the Rhydons prepared their Horn Drill and the Rampardos prepared their Iron tail attack. Ace gulped as it looked like there was no chance of escaping this unharmed.

"Shit! It's a wall of pain and death!"

"Ace, hold on tight!" Thomas whispered as he waited for them to strike. Once the Pokémon were bringing down their attacks, Thomas used all his strength on his jump and escaped their fate by jumping under the Aggron's feet in the nick of time. "We made it!"

"How dare you attack Thomas!" Ace attacked with Sky Uppercut on the Aggron which roared in pain.

"First Platoon, Attack!" Thomas commanded as their group charged in on the Aggron. All Pokémon worked together to bring it down. They used all of their power and super effective moves on it while the enemy watched in horror for their comrade. Finally the Aggron had fallen and the other five tried to retreat.

Ace saw them and commanded. "Second Platoon! Attack!" And with that, Rannoch led his group into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Bowen was still going after Kin around the backside of the mountains. "Strange. This path leads to the other side of the Densetsu Mountains. But the back is a sheer cliff!" Bowen gasped as he realized what his leader planned to do. "Could he be willing to climb up that cliff to go after Tyrano by himself?!"

He quickly ran ahead, fearing for his leader. But as he ran, his sight has left him, making him running blind for a minute and crashed into a tree. He groaned in pain after he fell.

"My eyes! Are they going to fail me now, of all times?!" He shook his head as then his sight has returned and cleared his vision like they'd never left him. "They're back! I see…This is a sign of relapse." He then realized what happened as he recalled what Nurse Joy once said to his owner after his treatment.

 ** _"He's better now, but if he's treated carelessly, Bowen will simply keep relapsing and recovering his vision until he'll end up being blind for the rest of his life."_**

"I have to hurry before I lose sight again." Bowen growled as he continued.

He managed to reach the Cliffside as the wind blew hard from the chasm. "This is where the leader climbed up." He watched the distance between him and the other side. "Can I jump it? There's no choice! I'll just have to use the wind!"

He prepared to jump but hesitated for a moment as his vision became blurry again. He breathed heavily while shaking the fear out of him. "I can't let the leader die alone!" Using the wind as his ally, he finally jumped over the chasm and barely grabbed the ledge. He struggled to get up while holding on for dear life. "Damn it!"

"Quite a pathetic state you're in, Bowen!"

Bowen gasped as he heard a familiar voice and felt that person grabbing his arm. It was the traitorous general Vermillion, returned from his defeat at Rikichamp Island.

"Can't he see me?" Vermillion wondered as he held Bowen's paw.

"You! General Vermillion!" Bowen gasped as Vermillion pulled him up the ledge and slammed in on the ground.

"You're blind?" Vermillion grinned at Bowen's state. "How amusing. I can take my time torturing you to death, then!"

"Why do you hate me so much, Vemillion?" Bowen growled. "You have forgotten our mission, interfered with our goal, and now this! Open your eyes and stop this madness! Right now, our comrades are risking their lives…"

"Shut up!" Vermillion snapped as he attacked Bowen.

* * *

Ace carried the wounded Thomas towards the group after the attack. "Thomas is wounded! Is there anyone willing to take his place in the advanced squad?"

"I'll do it." Rannoch offered. Ace was surprised by him. "Rannoch!"

"Back home, I was known as Rannoch, the Fossil Destroyer! Just leave it to me!"

Thomas struggled to rise due to his injured back. "Damn! I can't die until I've complete my mission!" He managed to argue before he fell down.

"Thomas, don't try to move!" Ace ordered, worried for his friend's health. "Someone, take care of him!"

Then a Machoke and an Electabuzz quickly grabbed Thomas and carried him away from the pack, despite Thomas resisting it. "Stop it! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Ace, let's hurry!" Rannoch said which Ace nodded in agreement.

* * *

Vermillion grabbed Bowen in his jaws and slammed him against a rock. Bowen fell, his neck bleeding a little from the bite, as he panted.

"I can't die here! Damn it, if only I could see!"

From behind the bushes, Tabaqui was witnessing the battle as he hid. Before the battle starts, he snuck away from the pack to fill himself up with berries because he wanted to die with a full stomach. He then saw Vermillion, who he thought was gone, and sees how the general fights Bowen at the cliff.

"Vermillion, think this through!"

"Shut up! This domain of the Densetsu Mountains isn't for the leader or Tyrano's! It's mine!" He shouted as he held Bowen's neck in his jaws. "That's why there's no way I can let you and Ace live!"

"So that's it…"

"DIE!" Vermillion yelled as he proceeded to crush Bowen's skull to the ground, but at the last minute, Bowen grabbed Vermillion and flipped him over and slammed him down.

"Don't underestimate me. Even if I'm blind, I can easily take one or two Pokémon like you down with me!"

"What? 'Take me down with you'?" Vermillion wondered until he was grabbed by Bowen and pulled towards the cliff.

"That's right."

From the bushes, Tabaqui could only watch in horror as Bowen kept walking towards the edge. "Bowen's going to sacrifice himself. That's the only way he can win against Vermillion now!"

"Wait, Bowen! Are you out of your mind?!" Vermillion yelled as he struggled to escape Bowen's grip.

"What can I do if I'm blind? I'll die with you to protect Ace and the others!"

"You're going the wrong way, you idiot!" the general lied.

"I don't need to see. I know by the sound of the wind that this is the right direction."

"Wait, Bowen!" Vermillion tried to stop him as they were inches away from the cliff edge.

"Bowen, NO! Don't die for someone like him!" Tabaqui pleaded, having a change of heart and respect for the commander.

"S-stop, Bowen! Don't do anything rash!"

"Ace… the rest is up to you. Grace… take care of the children." Bowen spoke his last words as he finally threw himself and Vermillion down the cliff.

Tabaqui screamed Bowen's name in horror. "Bowen!" He escaped the bushes and ran after them. "Bowen! BOWEN!"

Tabaqui runs up to the cliff and could only watch helplessly as he mourns over Bowen, stating how much of a coward he is. "WHYY?! Why couldn't I save Bowen? What kind of warrior am I?!"

But then suddenly, Tabaqui hears Bowen's howl and realizes he's still alive. His commander's sacrifice finally caused the true courage and sense of justice sleeping within his heart to call out to him.

 ** _"For once in your life, do what a real warrior would do! It doesn't matter if it pays your life! Join the real males, Tabaqui!_**

He yelled out to Bowen as he got some courage to jump down the cliff to save him.

"BOWEN!" He fell into a raging, flooding river at the bottom. Tabaqui search for Bowen and found him floating unconsciously in front of him. "Bowen!" Tabaqui swam after him and grabbed Bowen's neck and fought the strong current.

"Hang on, Bowen!"

Bowen groaned as he opened his eyes. "Tabaqui? Where am I?"

"Hold on! I can see the edge." Tabaqui said as he dragged with all his might towards the edge and managed to pull himself and Bowen out of the river. He then put Bowen on the ground, thus saving his life. "Are you alright?"

Bowen coughed until he spoke softly. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

Suddenly, Vermillion burst out of the water and got out of the river as well. "You bastard! I'll kill you for this!" As he closed in on Bowen, Tabaqui stood between the general and Bowen while raising his claws at him. "What are you doing, Tabaqui?"

"Leave Bowen alone!" Tabaqui spat out. "Try to harm him and I'll make you regret it!"

"You traitorous fool!" Vermilion growled. "Don't you realize who are you talking to? You serve me!"

Tabaqui finally spoke back to him. "I refuse to serve you anymore! You're not a general, you're a murderer! I've changed myself into a better person. I'm a Densetsu warrior of this pack and my loyalty will always belong to Bowen and the Boss! You want to get to Bowen, you gonna have to kill me."

"Fitting words for a traitor which gives you the right to deserve a traitor's death." Vermillion growled as both he and Tabaqui clashed while Bowen watched.

Their fight kept on for a few minutes with either side winning. Tabaqui managed to slice his chest with his slash attack when he got the chance. Vermillion growled as he dodged an Icy Wind at the last minute. He took this chance and bit down on Tabaqui's leg, causing him to yell and threw him away. Tabaqui was breathing heavily as he struggled to rise and glared at Vermillion.

"You must be out of your mind if you think you could defeat me! You're nothing!"

Tabaqui looked at the river and then back to Vermillion. He thought of an idea but it was risky, so he then turned to Bowen as he slowly rose.

"Bowen, I'm sorry for all the things I've done. I admit that I'm not a true warrior like you or Ace and I don't want to die alone." Bowen stared at Tabaqui in shock. "So I hope this will repay for all of my sins. Even if I pay with my life, I hope to die as A WARRIOR SHOULD!" He then charged at Vermillion with his claws extended and pushed themselves back into the raging water.

"TABAQUI!" Bowen yelled in alarm.

The two Pokémon struggled in the water. Vermillion snarled as he then bit down on Tabaqui's stomach, making him bleed heavily as he yelled in agony.

"You pay for this, Tabaqui!"

Tabaqui choked out some blood as he grinned at Vermillion. "I may die now, but I won't die alone!" He then raised his arms and stabbed Vermillion's back with his claws. He yelled at the claws sank deeper into the flesh. Tabaqui didn't have enough fighting skills to defeat Vermillion in a battle, so he decided to sacrifice himself to ensure the general's death.

Then they both heard a waterfall and they're heading towards it. "Tabaqui! Let me go!"

"No! If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" Tabaqui said as Vermillion's eyes widen in shock.

"HAVE FUN IN HELL!"

Then they fell down the huge waterfall into the crashing waters below with none of them rising at the surface.

Bowen sadly watched the whole thing. "Tabaqui, you were truly a worthy comrade and warrior through the end. May your sacrifice have not been in vain." He then continued on towards the battle field to help his friends.

* * *

 **This was a hard chapter to write, so I hope you like it!**

 **Tabaqui's death was truly a heroic one, but there will be more fights to finish!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	24. Bringing Down the First Fortress

**Here's Chapter 23!**

 **Warning for blood and death scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 23: Bringing Down the First Fortress  
**

* * *

"Third Platoon, Attack!" Ace ordered as Buck's group finally charged into battle. They attacked one of the Rampardos as it tried to escape the pack's numbers.

"Good! Now!" Rannoch cried as he released a Hydro Cannon attack at Rampardos, and then proceeded with a Focus Punch on its head.

"Bring it down!" Buck ordered as he held the Rampardos on its grip. The other Pokémon came in using their vine whip and bite attacks to bring the beast down which they did.

Another squad of the group where trying to reach a Rhydon who somehow managed to climb on to a high tree. They tried jumping up there, but none of them could reach it.

"Move! I'll drag it down!" Rannoch yelled, but Hakutaka stopped him. "Wait, Rannoch!"

"What?" The Swampert asked. Hakutaka faced to the top of the tree. "Look up there."

Everyone, including the Rhydon, looked up the tree and saw 3 pairs of glowing eyes. It was Ace with Giri and Byakko as they use their psychic to control the wind and leaves.

"Shiro samurai technique: Raikaken!" Ace shouted.

"What?! When did Ace learn that attack?" Buck gasped as Ace and the two Gallades drop out of the trees as they power up their leaf blade and Force Palm attacks at the Rhydon. Their combined force managed to bring the Rhydon down to the pack.

"Now! Finish it off!" Buck commanded as his and Rannoch's platoons charged at the enemy. Like predators to a prey, they attacked with sheer force and without mercy to the enemy. But then, the trees fell down and several Pokémon were suddenly slaughtered by none other than Bruton the Scarred Aggron!

"It's Bruton!" Ace gasped at the fearsome beast. He still hasn't forgotten his last encountered with him.

"So, he's the commander of this fortress?" Rannoch asked.

"That's right." Hakutaka answered.

"Be careful! Bruton is more dangerous than the others!" Ace warned, knowing that fighting him will not be easy, but they have to in order to get to Tyrano.

Bruton roared to the pack as they backed away fearfully. Several of the Pokémon tried to retreat, too scared to even fight.

"Males! Don't retreat!" Buck roared to them which gave them enough courage to stay and stand their ground.

"Ace, if we defeat him, we have taken over this fortress!" Hakutaka explained.

"Rannoch grinned, determined to fight against Bruton. "Alright, just leave this to Rannoch the Fossil Destroyer!"

"Rannoch, don't get cocky! Be careful!" Ace exclaimed.

Rannoch immediately charged at Bruton. "This is nothing! He won't be so tough once I take out his eyes! That's how you defeat giant Pokémon like him. Here goes!" Rannoch leapt towards Bruton as he aimed for his eyes while preparing his Iron Tail attack. But as he came close to him, Bruton then blocked his eyes with his claws, knowing his opponent's move.

"He predicted Rannoch's move!" Hakutaka gasped.

"Rannoch!" Ace went after his friend and grabbed him, just before Bruton attacked with his Shadow Claw, missing the two Pokémon.

"Thanks, Ace." Rannoch recovered from his close death experience thanks to the young Lucario.

"Ace, look out!" Buck shouted as Bruton charged at them. Ace and Rannoch immediately ran away from him. "ATTACK!" The rest of the pack tried to defend their comrades from the Aggron. Bruton then began to slash away all the Pokémon who came in his way, killing many of them with his Metal Claw and even crushing them with his foot. It was a slaughter to behold to the pack as they watched in horror. "He's strong!"

"Damn! Let's go, Hakutaka!" Ace growled the Gallade, but was stopped by him. "Wait!" They both looked up and over Bruton; they saw Giri and Byakko hiding on top of the tree while getting ready to repeat their Raikaken technique once more. "Let Giri and Byakko attack from above while we follow up with a ground attack!"

"Alright!" Ace nodded.

"Up here, Bruton!" Byakko cried out as they drop down towards Bruton.

Bruton saw them, but he knew that technique after watching it before so he held on to the same tree and as the two Gallades came closer, Bruton suddenly opened his jaws wide!

"AAAAHHHHH! Giri yelled in horror as he accidently fell into Bruton's jaws and was crushed in them as blood splattered from him.

Ace and Hakutaka's eyes widen in horror at their fallen friend.

"GIRI!" Byakko yelled as he fell far from Bruton. Wanting to avenge his fallen brother in arms, he angrily charged at Bruton, despite Hakutaka ordering not to.

"Byakko, don't!"

Byakko then attacked, only for Bruton to drop Giri's body and slashed Byakko's back as he fell to the ground. His back was splattering blood where he lays. "Byakko!" Hakutaka ran to him. "Byakko, hang on!"

Byakko gasped as he struggled to speak. "Master… Please… avenge us!"

"Byakko!" Hakutaka growled as he glared at the one who attacked his close comrades. Ace saw his look and joined him.

"Hakutaka-san…"

"Someone's going to have to sacrifice himself for us to defeat him." Ace understood as he prepared to attack. "Wait, Ace!"

"No. I've been ready for this, ever since I was chosen for the advance squad!"

"Then we'll do it together!"

"Right! Me too!" Rannoch joined in as well, agreeing to enter to this dire situation.

"Let's go! All three of us at once! ATTACK!" Ace shouted his battle cry as the three leaders attacked head on to Bruton. Ace used Bite on the Aggron's horn while Hakutaka held onto its back and Rannoch gripped on his arm.

"Ace!" Buck yelled as he turned to his platoon. "We can't just sit here. Everyone, attack!"

Like he said, they all surrounded him as he tried to shake Ace and the two generals off of him. Hakutaka proceeded to use Brick Break on Bruton's head. This caused Bruton to start rampaging as the others chased after him.

"Grab his legs! Stop him!" Buck issued his command. The Pokémon quickly used their biting attacks and their vine whip or grass knots to stop him in his place. Bruton roared in pain and anger as he could feel their attacks on his feet. "Good, we've stop him! Just a bit more…"

Buck tried to pull him down and his son Akru did the same. "You bastard! Just fall already!"

Bruton started to thrash about, throwing Hakutaka off of him and flinging some of the pokemon holding his feet away. Then he crushed some of them with the same foot they were holding on to until he started running away.

"Watch out, Ace!" Hakutaka warned as he saw that they were heading towards a tree.

"He's going to smash you against that tree!" Buck shouted. Bruton then smashed into the tree, breaking it in half, but not before Ace and Rannoch jumped off him, avoiding major injury.

"What force!" Rannoch gasped as he saw the measure of the Aggron's strength.

Not even their last effort of a triple attack could take Bruton down. He was undoubtedly Tyrano's strongest soldier. However, Ace and the others weren't about to back down so easily.

Bruton's attack quickly became worse than expected. As Ace and the rest landed from their attack to take their breaths, they tried to think of a plan.

"It's no use! We can't hope to take him down!" Ace said, breathing heavily as he watched many Pokémon being slaughtered by Bruton. "It is only us who are taking damage. What should we do?"

"No matter how hard we try, we can't make a scratch on him." Rannoch agreed. It was then that Ace thought of a crazy idea.

"Maybe not on the outside, but what if we attack him from within?"

"How do we that? His giant claws prevent us from getting near him!" Rannoch exclaimed.

"Scythe…"

They all heard Byakko struggling to speak, despite his heavy injuries, and came closer. "Byakko!" Hakutaka said with worry.

"If we had…a human weapon like a scythe…could we…"

"A scythe?" Ace wondered and thought that it might just work.

"You could find those on farms…" Byakko spoke in a raspy voice.

"There's no time to search for one now! We won't make it!" Hakutaka admitted sadly.

Then Ace looked around and saw a long sharp branch about the size of a sword. He then had an idea.

"That's it!" He then began to call Buck. "Buck, come here!"

"Ace, what is it?"

"Can you break this branch?" Ace pointed to that specific branch.

"Easy! I'm good at this!" Buck smiled as he ran to grab the branch and pulled with all might. Finally, he managed to break it off the tree it was growing from and gave it to Ace. "Good."

"What do you need this for? Hakutaka asked.

"Thank you, Buck." Ace thanked him and grabbed the branch while he showed it to Byakko. "Byakko, we'll attack Bruton with this! But I'll need your help, Hakutaka."

"On it!" Hakutaka agreed as he and Ace leapt to the trees. The other Pokémon continued fighting the Aggron despite many of them getting killed by him. Bruton suddenly saw them above him and growled.

"Look there!" Everyone watched in surprise as Ace and Hakutaka positioned themselves for an attack.

"Listen, Ace, we only got one chance! If we fail, we're dead!" Hakutaka whispered.

"We won't miss!" He said. Buck and Rannoch attacked him head on until Bruton slapped them away and glared at the Pokémon above.

"Now!" Hakutaka shouted as they let go from the tree and flew towards the Bruton's face with the branch in Ace's hands and Hakutaka in front. Everyone else could only stare in shock at the sight as the Aggron readied himself by opening his jaws.

The Shiro Samurai grinned. "Wrong, Bruton! I'm only the bait!" He then jumped away from him as Ace came in with the branch.

"Here you go, Bruton!" And suddenly Ace speared the Aggron with the branch through the mouth, losing plenty of blood from it. Everyone gasped at the gruesome sight from it. "We made it!" Ace shouted as he jumped up to a tree, watching the scene.

Bruton staggered and stepped back slowly in pain and shock, but anger only grew as he took the branch out of him by force, leaving him heavily wounded from it. Bruton, unwilling to give up, went after Ace. Several Pokémon tried to stop him, only to get killed by him. Bruton angrily began to climb the tree in order to kill Ace.

Hakutaka and the others gasped as he called to him, "Ace, watch out!"

Ace was tired from his last strike. He didn't know what to do next. "What a horror! Is he truly invincible?" Ace thought as Bruton kept climbing until he reached him and prepared the final blow.

"NO!" Hakutaka shouted, but suddenly Bruton staggered and began to slide down the tree until he then fell backwards. "Watch out!" Everyone started to run away from him as he crashed down to the ground until he became motionless. The pack stared shockingly as they saw that the Aggron fell to his death due to loss of blood. Ace got near his body to check for any signs of life in him, but Bruton has fallen.

"We...got him." Ace said and he cried out in victory. "WE GOT HIM!"All the Pokémon cheered for their first victory in battle against Tyrano's army. "Victory! We have taken the first fortress!" Then all the Pokémon howled and cried for their victory as well as honoring their fallen ones.

Ace, Hakutaka, and Rannoch then came to Byakko who was barely holding on for dear life. "Byaako, do you hear their voices? We won!" Hakutaka spoke. Byakko nodded as he coughed out blood.

"Byakko, we have avenged both of you." Ace sadly said to him.

"Thank you, Ace. I can finally…leave this world…in peace. "Giri is calling... I don't want to leave him alone..."

"Byakko, you can't go!" Hakutaka pleaded."Byakko!" Byakko gasped until he finally passed away from his wounds. "BYAKKO!" Hakutaka cried, tears forming in his eyes. Hakutaka was now the last surviving Shiro Samurai of his clan. He then bowed in respect for his fallen comrade. "Byakko, you fought bravely, fitting for a noble Samurai of the Shiro clan."

As Ace mourned for his friend, he and the whole pack suddenly heard howling echoing from eastern part of the mountain.

"It's the Kohaku brothers! They have taken down the second fortress!" Ace shouted happily.

"Those brothers are good, I must admit." Buck admitted. Then they all heard another set of howling and cries coming from the western part this time.

"It's the Ghoul Generals! They are howling from the west as well!" Akru said as he guesses that they won the third fortress.

And finally, howling from the north echoed throughout the mountain as well. "Jack and the others took down the fourth fortress!"

"We should attack with all we got if we want to move forward!" Hakutaka added. Ace nodded in agreement and turned to Rannoch.

"Rannoch! Call everyone to gather all here together!"

"Right!" He agreed as he howled loudly for the other platoons to hear! "SWAMPERT! SWAMPERT!"

They all heard Rannoch's call and quickly returned to Ace's pack location. The Kohaku Brothers lead their team back as well as Jack, Fireheart, Benjamin, and all the leaders.

"What is it, Rannoch?" Mako asked.

"Why are we gathering?" Jack wondered as well.

"Ace's orders." Rannoch answered calmly. Knowing that his friend ordered them back surprised Jack.

"Ace?" He then looked at Ace who stood alongside Hakutaka on a high rock as he directed the pack.

"I want you all to obey me!" Ace declared, making the others wondering.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Our fighting style is not working. Each of us is alone in the wooden spear. One bundle of us becomes a weapon, which does not break any force! If we attack together, we become even stronger! It's the only way to storm Tyrano's stronghold."

Fireheart listened to Ace's speech and then came close to him with a serious look on his face. Ace saw his eyes filled with spirit and asked.

"Fireheart, what is it?"

"Whatever you decide, no matter what, I will obey you." He said as he bowed his head.

"Me too, Ace! You give the orders and we'll follow!" Buck agreed.

"Count us three in!" Mako spoke for his brothers as they all nodded.

"I have no objections to make. I gladly fight by your side!" Jack chuckled as he summoned flames from his wrists.

"Nor me! I will fight all the way! Lead us to victory!" The other Pokémon shouted their agreements which made Ace smile proudly, knowing that not only his idea worked, but that he earned his comrades' eternal loyalty. On Ace's command, an attack force was created and they continued on towards their next destination.

* * *

 **Bruton has finally been brought down, but the war is far from over! But what became of Kin when he left to face Tyrano alone?  
**

 **Keep writing to find out!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	25. Fireheart's Sacrifice

**Here's Chapter 24!**

 **Warning for blood and sad, death scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 24: Fireheart's Sacrifice**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the back side of the Densetsu Mountains, the leader Kin was almost reaching Tyrano's hideout. He held on to the cliff wall as the winds blew hard that it could send him flying should he let go. He stared at the edge of the cliff above him and waited.

"He was there. He didn't show himself, but he was there. He's just waiting for my attack." He then looked down and saw the wind breezes coming from the chasm. "If I use the wind, I can jump over and come out from behind him. I must go for it!"

He then let go and the wind pushed him up the cliff. Just as he predicted, there he was, The Rogue One Eyed Tyranitar, Tyrano, waiting for him from behind the edge. "There you are, Tyrano!"

Tyrano then used his claws and swatted the golden Lucario into the air and prepared his killing blow. Kin gasped as he was nearing his claws, but at the last minute, he barely dodged it and landed in front of the huge beast. The two Pokémon stared while bearing their fangs at each other. Tyrano then began slashing his claws in rampage, but Kin dodged them all without a scratch. He had to think of something and fast.

Was it with a victorious plan that the leader jumped into Tyrano's hideout or was it with suicide in mind?

Kin knew a way to attack but it might be too risky. "In over 100 years, this tactic has been passed down from father to son. Now is the time to use it!" He then charged at Tyrano until he began moving extremely quickly, almost become a streak of light as he flew right through Tyrano's claws. The claws suddenly were cut off from the attack, blood splattering from it. Tyrano roared in agony.

It happened so fast. Right when the leader had disappeared in a flash of light, was half the frame ripped apart by the Leader's sharp fangs. But the leader was unharmed. In order to break the high speed, he had to throw himself against a tree. The pain paralyzed him and made him defenseless. This technique, known as the Light Attack due to the user having the speed of light, demands all of his strength and powers.

But then, Kin heard something behind him. He turned and gasped as several more Rock Type Pokémon appeared behind him. They attacked him and threw him into a deep ditch. Then they tore down heavy trees and throw them on Kin, burying him alive!

The beasts then heard a monstrous roar and turned to see their boss Tyrano. Truth is told, the one that the Leader thought it was Tyrano, was actually a doppelganger and Tyrano's son, Scar, who is serving as a substitute. The giant Tyranitar who now showed himself was the real Tyrano who was now mega evolved and twice his size. The nerve damage had affected his body and made him gigantic, giving him the name "The Dark Demon of Hell!"

* * *

The now large united pack was reaching deeper into Tyrano's territory. They all notice the lack of Pokémon in the area, leaving it extremely quiet.

"That's strange. They aren't showing themselves." Jack wondered.

"We're only halfway there. Don't let your guard down." Ace instructed until he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What is that?"

They all could see a huge wall of fallen trees and logs blocking their path. It was the size of half a house.

"Could this be a trap?" Hakutaka asked, gaining the attention of Kai.

"A trap?"

"Wait here." Hakutaka jumped to the top of the wall and scouted the area behind it. There was a huge plain and trees beyond it, but no sign of the enemy anywhere. "I don't see anything, but their scent is everywhere."

"Of course it is; it is their territory!" Buck replied.

"In any case, we have to keep moving!" Ace said.

"Understood." Hakutaka nodded as he crossed over the wall while the others followed. But then as they walked the grass, they felt movement underneath it. Akru gasped as he alerted the others.

"I just felt the ground move!"

"I find it very soft under my feet!" Haku agreed as it they found it strange.

It wasn't long that the ground began to shift and a Rhydon bursts out of the grass, surprising everyone! The Rhydon began slashing the Pokémon, killing three of them. Then two more Rhydon appeared out of the ground as well and began attacking. This was the enemy's plan to lure the pack and ambush them from underneath. Finally, their leader, which was a one limbed Rhyperior, joined in the fight.

"It's Gaia!" Ace shouted in horror. Gaia saw Ace and used Hammer Arm on him, but Ace dodged it and began an away.

"Ace, watch out!" Hakutaka shouted as Gaia chased Ace through the plains.

"Get to your positions! Surround them!" Jack ordered. However, the Rhydon didn't give the pack members any time to organize themselves. The ambush caused them to panic and left them unable to execute any attack formation, so they just had to fight however they can.

The Kohaku brothers were attacking one of the Rhydon when they saw Ace trying to escape Gaia. "Ace's in danger! Protect him!"

Ace ran with all his might, trying to get away from Gaia. He wanted to help his friends but how can he with Gaia at his tail. He then barely dodged another Hammer arm attack from him and continued to run.

Hakutaka, Jack, and their platoons proceeded to assist their leader. "He's only after Ace!" Hakutaka shouted.

"Of course! He's trying to take out our commander!" Jack realized Gaia's plan as he then attacked Gaia alongside Rannoch and Hakutaka. Ace managed to escaped and sought refuge in an abandoned shed ahead of him.

Ace jumped inside to recover until he sensed a presence inside the shed with him. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Ah, that voice…"

Ace gasped as he recognized the stranger. "That voice!"

"It's me." The stranger was revealed to be none other than Bowen, finally here at last to join the fight.

"Bowen?!"

* * *

Outside the shed, Gaia fought with the pack as they surrounded him, after finally defeating his subordinates. He slashed away any Pokémon nearing him and swatted them off of him. Gaia growled as he saw the abandoned shed where Ace hid and went after him.

"Hold it!" Fireheart stood in his way. "I'll be your opponent!"

"Don't do it, Fireheart!" Hakutaka shouted.

"Not even you can fight him alone!" Jack agreed.

Fireheart glared at Gaia who proceeded to attack with Hammer Arm. Fireheart jumped at him, dodging his attack, and hit him with his infamous Close Combat attack, repeatedly punching and kicking the opponent at a fast speed. With this super effective move, he brought down Gaia in one attack as Gaia struggled weakly in the ground.

Jack and the others were amazed by Fireheart's legendary strength. "Incredible! Just as I expected from the strongest fighting Pokémon in the world."

"Well done!" Buck congratulated Fireheart as he came close to Gaia. "He's done for!" Unfortunate for Buck, Gaia woke up with a start.

"Buck! Look out!" Fireheart yelled as Gaia rose up and his horn glows white and extended. Buck became paralyzed with shock as Gaia's Megahorn came closer to him. Everyone gasped in horror as they watched the scene. Fireheart managed to get Buck out of the way, but got stabbed from the back to his chest from the Megahorn. He was critically injured while trying to save Buck, as blood flowed out of his chest.

"FIREHEART!" Hakutaka yelled. Gaia swatted both fire Pokémon out of his way as he walked towards the shed.

"Forgive me, Fireheart!" Buck cried as Fireheart struggled to get up. "It's my fault."

"Stop, Fireheart!" Jack tried to stop him from rising up.

"We need to take care of your wounds first!" Rannoch replied.

"None of you interfere!" Fireheart seriously spoke. "I'll settle this myself!"

* * *

In the shed, Ace and Bowen suddenly heard Gaia's roar. They gasped as Gaia's face suddenly bursts from the wall and growled at them. Bowen suddenly stood up and glared at the Rhyperior, not moving an inch.

"Bowen, please just leave this to me! You're still too weak!" Ace pleaded as he noticed the old wounds from his fight from Vermillion.

"Ace, remember this: a warrior cannot, under any circumstance, show weakness to his enemy. Even when he's facing death, he must stand firm!" Bowen seriously explained while facing Gaia. "Your tenacity in a time of desperation determines whether you live or die!"

Bowen's defiant stance subdued Gaia. It was evident in how the Rhyperior stood immobile, powerless to move, but still glaring at Bowen.

Ace knew that they both had to do something and quick. He then saw a rope hanging on a hook next to them. "That's it!" He then grabbed the rope and wrapped him all around Gaia, who came crashing through the wall.

"I see! Right! Me too!" Bowen realized as he grabbed the other end of the rope and helps Ace in the process. Gaia was angered by this and stated knocking down the beams holding the shed stable.

"Look out!" Ace cried out to Bowen while they braced themselves as the falling debris fell on them. Gaia escaped from the shed while the pack went towards the shed rubble, worried for their friend's safety.

"Ace!" Hakutaka cried out to him.

"Ace! Are you alright?" Jack called out.

"Ace! Answer me!" Hakutaka searched until he heard Ace's voice. "Hakutaka-san!" He saw Ace through a gap in the rubble. "I'm alright! Please just go after Gaia!"

Behind a lake, Gaia tried to remove the ropes off of him. It wasn't long until he saw Fireheart, though heavily wounded, standing in front of him. "We have some unfinished business to finish!"

"Fireheart, let me help you!" Buck joined his side.

"Don't worry about me! Help Ace instead!" Fireheart shouted. "You're the only one who can lift all those heavy beams."

Buck understood the situation. "Alright. Fireheart, don't you dare die on your own!"

Fireheart narrowed his eyes as he knew how this fight will end. "The last responsibility of a Densetsu Warrior is to be an example for young fighters! I'll at least serve as a guide for the next generation of warriors... That is the way how this fighting Pokémon will die! "

He then pushed Gaia with all his strength while grabbing the rope into the lake and dragged Gaia down to the bottom.

"FIREHEART!" Buck yelled as they saw both Pokémon falling into the water.

The Infernape knew both he and Gaia shared the same weakness of water, so he wanted to finish the fight underwater. For Fireheart, who had the power to single-handedly defeat giant Pokémon, it was not impossible to take Gaia down. However, as badly wounded as he was now, he had no choice but to put his life on the line. As he reached the bottom, he tied Gaia to a log, but his leg was caught in the rope he had used.

"Shit!" He cursed as he watched Gaia drowning.

* * *

On the surface, Buck lifted the heavy beams so that Ace can escape the rubble.

"Hurry, Bowen!" Ace shouted once he escaped, surprising everyone. "What? Bowen's here?!" Hakutaka asked as Bowen ran out the rubble.

"Bowen! What are you doing here?" Jack said surprisingly.

"Never mind me! What about Gaia?" Bowen wondered.

"Fireheart dragged him down into the lake with him!" Buck answered.

"What?! Fireheart!" Ace went to the lake where the others watched the air bubbles rippling in the water. Ace, worried for Fireheart, jumped into the lake came down to save him.

"Ace!" Hakutaka and Jack followed in pursuit as they dived in.

Ace swam deeper until he saw Gaia struggling to escape from the rope, gasping for air. He swam past him as he searched for Fireheart. "Fireheart…Where is he?!" It wasn't long until Ace, Jack, and Hakutaka found him. "There!"

"Ace! What are you doing? Go back! Don't come down here!" Fireheart shook his head, hoping to send them away.

"What's wrong, Fireheart?" Ace wondered why he was chasing him away until he gasped as and the others saw his leg trapped by the rope, preventing him to escape.

"His paw…" Jack gasped.

Fireheart nodded his head. "If you loosen the rope around my paw, then Gaia will be freed, as well."

"This can't be happening!" Ace's eyes widen in shock.

"All of you, leave me and go back! I die for my friends! There is no better end!"

While Ace stayed, Jack and Hakutaka turned and swam towards the surface for air. "I can't hold it anymore! I have to get some air!"

"I'm not going anywhere! I won't go back without you!" Ace then tried to bit the rope free, but Fireheart hit him with his front paw and sent him back to the top of the lake, thereby sacrificing himself to ensure Gaia died with him.

"Farewell, Ace. Become a great warrior!"

* * *

Jack and Hakutaka finally made it to the surface gasping for air! "Gaia's dead!"

"Really?! Then what happened to Fireheart?" Buck asked worriedly.

"He's still down there, caught in the rope!" Jack answered.

"Ace… What happened to Ace?" Bowen asked.

"He's staying by Fireheart's side!" Hakutaka answered. They all watched with worry until Mako pointed to the water where Ace finally rose up.

"Ace!" Hakutaka cried.

"Ace, hang on!" Jack grabbed Ace before he could drown.

"Pull him out, quickly!" Bowen ordered as Jack and Hakutaka dragged Ace towards the shore where all their friends gathered around them. "I'm glad you're all right! What about Fireheart?"

Ace got up and gasped as he turned to the lake. "Fireheart, he…" They all watched as the air bubbles suddenly stopped bubbling in the surface. Ace gasped as he realized that Fireheart is gone. Bowen and Buck's faces became sadden by this.

"Forgive me…Fireheart…" Buck whispered as tears began to form. It was then he gasped as he saw red dots appearing in the water. "What's that?"

As the pack silently mourned for their friend's death, they saw the red dots, which they realized that it was the blood from Fireheart's injuries, rising to the lake's surface as it formed into a shape of a flame.

"Look! It's a flame!" Jack pointed out. "It's Fireheart's soul… His heart and soul as a huge burning flame!"

"A fire in blood…The burning fire of his life." Ace watched in awe and sadness at the flame symbol representing Fireheart's life leaving this world. "Fireheart!" He sadly cried as he and the others mourn and wept over the passing of, truly, the strongest fighting Pokémon in the world.

* * *

 **The undefeated champion and the strongest fighting Pokémon, Fireheart, had left the world. However, his final moments had been heroic. As befitting his namesake, a flame symbol appeared on the water's surface…marking the end of his tumultuous life.**

 **Now the final battle will soon begin... on the next chapter! So keep reading!**

 **Please leave reviews because I love reading them!**


	26. Arrival at Tyrano's Stronghold

**Here's Chapter 25!**

 **Warning for blood and death scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 25: Arrival at Tyrano's Stronghold**

* * *

In the Densetsu Mountains, a huge snowstorm had begun falling, before autumn had even started. This year's storm had caused an unusual cold snap throughout the region.

Grace, who was tending her cubs and the young Pawniard, saw the strange weather change along with Thomas and the other injured Pokémon form the pack.

"Snow? It's strange for the snow to fall this early in the area." She turned to watch the mountains in the horizon as she thought about her mate with worry.

"Bowen…"

* * *

Ace's pack all watched the snow falling around them. "This is perfect!" Bowen gleamed. "The heaven's are in our favor!"

"Why is that?" Ace asked.

"Rock type Pokémon can't stand the cold which is why they hibernate during the winter. The snow will sure to confuse them!"

"Then now is the time to attack!" Mako added which Bowen agreed as he addressed to the pack."

"Everyone! Today's the day we bring down Tyrano!" The pack cheered in unison. "Let's go!"

As they charged forward, the memory of Fireheart's death boiled in the blood of the young warriors. Now, all of them were headed toward their main goal: the start of the final battle against Tyrano!

While they were running, they were stopped by a sudden roar of an unknown Pokémon. "What's that roaring?" Bowen heard the sound.

"Bowen, over there!" Ace lead the way until they found the cause of the roaring: there was a fight occurring between a Gigalith and a Mega evolved Aerodactyl, which unusually had three spears lodged in his back. The pack silently watched the scene while hiding in the woods.

"They're fighting each other?" Bowen wondered.

"Did the cold snap made them crazy?" Mako said. They saw the Aerodactyl blasting the Gigalith away with Hyper Beam. As the Gigalith regained its posture, Aerodactyl flew up to the air and finished it with a strong Iron Tail attack, slamming in on Gigalith's head which broke its skull, and blood came gushing out, instantly killing it.

The Pokémon gasped, especially Bowen who recognized the victim. "That was Goliath!"

"Goliath?" Ace asked.

"He was in a much higher ranking than the wild Bruton and Gaia. He was Tyrano's staff officer, the second strongest in his army!" Bowen answered.

"Who could defeat someone like that with one hit?" Ace watched the Aerodactyl, who eyes showed insanity in him as he finished off Goliath.

"Could he be an intruder that just wandered in?" Jack asked.

"Maybe he wants to prove himself to Tyrano, and become his subordinate." Kai guessed.

"If that's the case, this isn't good at all!" Haku nervously said.

They all watched the Aerodactyl crushing the remains of Goliath like it was a mere toy. "He's a monster." Buck said.

"What's that on his back?" Ace pointed to the spears on his back. But then the Aerodactyl heard them and faced the pack in anger.

"He saw us!"

"He's coming after us, now!" They shouted as the Aerodactyl flew towards them in a rampage. Bowen and Ace went into fighting position against the invader.

"Ace, we have to crush him here!" Bowen insisted in which Ace agreed and nodded. "Advanced squad, attack!"

The advanced squad which consisted of Stone, Benjamin, the Kohaku brothers, Jack, and Hakutaka all moved into battle as they followed Ace and Bowen. They all leaped to the Aerodactyl with their fangs and claws out, but when they made contact with it, they were immediately blown off by the raging beast like he had a force field around it.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Mako asked his fallen friend, wondering why their attacks had failed.

"We can't get a hold on him. His skin is like steel." He answered.

"We'll see about that!" Haku, alongside his brother Kai, then rushed into the Aerodactyl with their lick and Night Slash attacks respectively. But their attacks made no affect on the beast, only gave pain to the users. "What a bonehead!" Haku cursed as his brother yelled in pain when his Night Slash made contact with the hard skin. Both of them were blown off easily.

"We'll face you next! Attack!" Many Pokémon joined in the fight as they all attacked recklessly against Aerodactyl, causing several of them to die in the process.

"Stop! Don't throw your lives away!" Bowen commanded to the squad. With Bowen's words in them as well as taking strength from the advance squad, both young and old Pokémon let go of their hesitation and continued to attack with all their strength. However, it seemed to have no affect on the Aerodactyl.

The Fossil Pokémon then fired a Hyper Beam on a tree, causing it to fall on several pack members, thus killing them instantly. "You idiots!" Rannoch yelled, knowing they were wasting their good fighters. Ace saw Aerodactyl flying away deeper into the forest and went after him. "Hold it!"

"Stop, Ace!" Bowen ordered which Ace obeyed. "Something's not right. He must be insane."

"The cold weather has probably made those old wounds act up again." Benjamin said.

"Old wounds? What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"I once heard of an Aerodactyl who had been stabbed by three spears by humans." He then explained to them as he narrated the story. "A year ago, a damaged ship had drifted towards the harbor of our region. The ship, known as the 'S.S. Corona', had disappeared from the seas of the far Kanto region about three months prior. The inspectors from the police force were called in to investigate the abandoned ship, only to be attacked and killed by the Aerodactyl right after discovering bones of the deceased ship crew. This Pokémon was flying at sea when it came into the ship and ate all 25 crew members. The only signs of struggle were the three spears embedded in its back when the crew fought back. It survived all this time at sea to recover by eating the meat of its victims."

They all gasped at the story and knew the situation might get worse. "It might be bad if such a dangerous Pokémon ends up joining Tyrano." Hakutaka said.

"In any case, we can't just let him go!" Ace yelled. "Bowen, let me take care of it!" He then ran ahead.

"Ace!"

"He can't do this alone!" Jack admitted. "Follow him!"

Ace quickly ran ahead with the pack behind him. He tried to sense the fossil Pokémon with his aura, but no avail. Suddenly the Aerodactyl landed in front of Ace, causing him to slip towards him in panic.

"Look out, Ace!" Jack yelled in alarm. The Aerodactyl was about to kill Ace with one bite, but then, he suddenly stopped the attack. Ace gasped as he stayed motionless at him. "He stopped…why?!

The speared Pokémon had his own agenda and when he heard the pack coming, he rose up and flew away, leaving Ace in shock as he gathered his thoughts.

"He could have killed me just now. Why did he decide to spare me?" He thought for a moment until his eyes widen in realization. "He's not crazy…This is a trap!"

Aerodactyl looked back at the pack following him as he leads them forward. "Bowen, do you think he's leading us to Tyrano's keep?" Hakutaka ran beside Bowen who thought the same thing.

"It seems that way."

"So, Ace…" Jack began to ask Ace, who caught up with the group. "That guy is trying to use us to earn a place in Tyrano's army?"

"Yes." Ace nodded. "But trap or not, this is our best chance to get into Tyrano's fort!"

Bowen saw several Pokémon still trying to attack the Speared Aerodactyl, despite the impossibility to harm it. "Don't attack! Just keep your distance and follow him!"

On the horizon, they could see a giant formation as it grew bigger the more the pack was getting closer to it. "That's…" Ace gasped.

"A fortress!" Hakutaka finished.

"It must be Tyrano's!" Jack concluded.

"We're finally here!" Bowen whispered. "STOP!" He shouted to the pack as they obeyed their commander. They finally arrived to Tyrano's stronghold, which was a giant fortress made out of rocks, branches, logs and looks like a big pile of giant boulders. "So this is Tyrano's stronghold…"

"Then Tyrano's here?" Ace then heard a familiar roar and immediately recognized it as Tyrano's. "It's him!" From the top of the fortress, Ace could see a giant figure rising from it. Everyone gasped in fear and shock as the figure revealed to be a humongous Mega Tyrano who roared to the sky, spreading terror everywhere. "Tyrano!"

Tyrano's giant size was unimaginable. He was known to be about 2 meters in height, but now he's over 10 meters. The Aerodactyl, who managed to fly up there, shuddered in fear as he didn't expect to see a giant beast.

"He's colossal!" Bowen stared in awe as well as in shock. "He's doubled in size in just a few months!"

They all watched as the Aerodactyl began climbing up to Tyrano. "What's he doing?" Haku asked.

"I knew it! He does want to become his subordinate." Kai answered.

"But he killed his own comrade!" Mako reminded them.

"That's right. So, maybe he wants to overthrow Tyrano." Jack added.

"Maybe." Buck mumbled in agreement.

Bowen was hearing lots of discomforting thoughts from his comrades. He didn't want them to back out from the fight. "What are you mumbling about? Hurry and get to your positions!" The Pokémon then moved quickly to their respective spots as they watched the two rock typed Pokémon discussing.

"So, you were the one that killed my staff officer. I'm impressed by your strength, but far less that you brought the enemy into my fortress!" Tyrano furiously stated at the Aerodactyl who watched the pack below and lowered his head. "Could it be that you planned to take over my domain?"

"No! I just wanted to be in your cause!" The Aerodactyl screeched fearfully as he bowed to Tyrano. "Please, my leader! I'm begging you for a place in your army!"

Tyrano watched the fear in the Pokémon and nodded. "Very well. You will have what you asked for." The Aerodactyl smiled to know the good news, but his smiled quickly turned to terror and Tyrano slashes him with a powerful Shadow Claw attack, creating a huge gash in him as blood splattering everywhere. Ace and the others gasped in horror at what they just witnessed. Tyrano refused his offer and kills the Speared Aerodactyl with one blow. He then pushed the bloodied body down to where the pack stood.

"He killed that horrible monster in just one hit!" Ace yelled.

"What strength…" Jack whispered in fear.

Tyrano would not tolerate disobedience or the intruder's presence which is why he put the monster down in one blow. His bloodthirsty roar shook Ace's group, as well as the earth and sky. Many of the members of the pack shuddered and cowered in fear by the Tyranitar.

"He's huge!"

"Where is out boss at a time like this?"

"We can't fight without him!"

"Quit your whining, you wimps!" Kai shouted in anger, sensing their fear.

"We couldn't ask for a better opponent!" Mako said enthusiastic.

"That's right!" Haku agreed with his brothers.

Ace knew that the others were right about the leader not being here. He then turned to Bowen and asked. "Bowen, where is the Leader?"

"He entered Tyrano's stronghold through the other side."

Ace gasped at the thought of his own father trying a risky tactic like that. "By himself?!"

Bowen nodded as he narrowed his eyes. "But he should have met up with us by now. He's late. Too late…"

* * *

 **The Final Battle will soon begin. I know this chapter is not long enough, but don't worry! Only two more chapters to go!**

 **Will the pack survive without their leader or will they fall? Find out!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	27. Kin Remembers! Show some Courage!

**Here's Chapter 26!**

 **Warning for blood and strong scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 26: Kin Remembers! Show some Courage!**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the backside of the Densetsu Mountains, something moved inside the snow. Suddenly a scarred golden Lucario bursts out of the snow, gasping for air. It was the Leader Kin, alive and well. He had survived Hell for a second time and by a miracle, returns to Earth once again.

"I made it, but has the battle started?" Kin groaned as he held his head. "Oh, my head!" He then watched the snow fall until it swirled around becoming a snowstorm blowing through the sky. His eyes widened because the blizzard caused him to recall of the snowstorm last year when he was hunting Tyrano with his trainer. He remembered the death of his partners, Cedric, Alexander, Tyrano, and even the little Riolu Ace when he was facing Tyrano.

"ACE!" He even remembered Alexander yelling the name. The trauma he'd sustained when he was buried alive by Tyrano's minions triggered an unexpected phenomenon. All the memories he'd lost were reawakened as the images played in its head. The snow came in just the right time to grant his recovery.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"KIN!" Alexander called to Kin who held a baby Ace in his arms. "Kin! Hurry and run!"_

 _Kin tried to move, but his strength was nearly depleted due to the fight and lack of food. "Kin!" As Alexander and Cedric watched in fear and worry for their fellow Pokémon, Kin finally uses his last ounce of his strength to throw Ace to safety while avoiding Tyrano's attack. Ace safely landed in Alex's hands as they stared at Kin who was too exhausted to drag himself to safety._

 _Kin gave one last look at his son, knowing that he is safe from harm. He sadly smiled at him until Tyrano unleashed a hyper beam attack that blasted him in the sky._

 _Cedric, Alexander, and Ace watched in horror as Kin rapidly fell into a dark, deep crevasse at the bottom of the cliff, thus leaving no sign of him._

 _-End Flashback-_

It was then that Kin regained his memory and realizes who Ace really is. "That little one is…" He said as he recalled Ace's words to him when he first joined the pack.

 **"Father! MY FATHER!"**

"That's right… I remember now! That Riolu was Ace! Ace is my son!"

The Leader finally knew why he had an unquenchable desire for revenge against Tyrano. He knows that he is late for the final battle. And so, the Leader - no, the Aura Warrior, Kin, had risen from the dead and now rushes to help his comrades and son while brimming with a fighting spirit and rage towards Tyrano.

"Wait for me, Ace! I'm on my way!"

* * *

"RRIIOOOOOHHH!"

The pack all suddenly heard the Leader's howling in the air and gasped "Ah, that voice!"

"RRIIOOOOOHHH!"

"The Leader! It's the Leader's voice!"

"RRIIOOOOOHHH!" But it wasn't the Leader who was howling. It came from Ace who steps in as a leader role as he howled to the sky as a young adult, making Bowen and the others stare in surprise.

"RRIIOOOOOHHH!"

"Ace…" Bowen managed to say, still shock by this.

"RRIIOOOOOHHH!"

The howl that Ace let out was one inherited from his father, Kin. That war cry vanquished the young warriors' fear that kept them under control immediately. The young warrior bravely stood with fear in their eyes thanks to Ace.

"Father, I'm going to do this!" Ace whispered his words as he glared at Tyrano. "Cedric… Alexander… Watch me! I, Ace, will settle our grudge today!"

"All right!" Bowen shouted out to the warriors. "Is everyone ready?" They all howled in agreement. "ATTACK!"

The pack didn't hesitate for a moment and charged in full numbers, filled with anger and determination. Even if death was coming to them, each one of them will fight to the end.

"Don't fall behind, Ace!" Mako called out to him as he ran with his brothers behind him. "Or we'll be the ones to release our fury into Tyrano first!"

"Yeah! It'll be the Kohaku brothers!" Haku boasted.

Buck ran in anger as he called out to his fallen friend. "Fireheart! That is Tyrano! You'll have my strength to use! In return, borrow me your fighter's soul! We'll defeat him together!"

With Ace and Bowen in the lead, they all began to climb the rocky fortress towards Tyrano. But once Ace was half way there, an Armaldo suddenly appeared out of a gap in the fortress and slashes Ace in the face.

"AAAHHH!" Ace yelled in surprise as he felt the claw giving him a bleeding cut in the forehead, and fell down, but not heavily injured.

The Kohaku brothers saw this and ran ahead to attack! "Eat this!" Mako prepared his Water Shuriken attack, but was stopped by a big Carracosta who also appeared from another gap. It blasted Kai with a powerful Scald attack.

Then a Tyrantrum and another Tyranitar appeared from two more gaps behind the Armaldo and the Carracosta. These four rock type Pokémon blocked the pack's path to Tyrano who stood proudly on top of the fortress as he roared loudly.

"Damn it!" Ace growled after seeing the Tyrano's guards. His head was bleeding slightly from the scratch, but it barely fazed Ace. "Is this why Tyrano didn't want the Speared Aerodactyl to join him?!"

"He didn't need any more help." Bowen guessed. "So that's why he's been so composed."

"RRIIOOOOOHHH!"

The pack gasped as they suddenly heard a loud but familiar howl heading towards them. In a flash of light, the leader eventually turns up and flew straight through the Armaldo's neck. When Kin landed behind it, the Armaldo got decapitated by Kin's Light Attack. This shocks all the pack members by the sudden kill of Tyrano's minion by their Leader whose bloodied body landed on the ground.

"Tyrano! You'll never defeat us! The Densetsu Army will crush you!" Kin threatened Tyrano which made him roar in anger.

"KIN!" Tyrano roared. "You're insane if you think you can defeat me! Take this!" He then slams his foot on the fortress, causing the boulders to come crashing down on Kin.

"Watch out!" Ace yelled. But Kin's fast reflexes helped him dodge the boulders with ease before they made contact. He then landed in front of Bowen and Ace, who were relieved to see him.

"Boss, I'm so glad you're safe." Bowen bowed. "We've been expecting you."

"Sorry that I'm late." He then stared at Ace with a kind smile and his eyes shining brightly as if all hope had returned to him.

Ace was also happy to see him and noticed a change in his father. He didn't realize that Kin finally remembers him as his son. _'Something has changed the Leader. There's something new in his eyes that wasn't there before.'_

Kin then turned to the pack with a serious look. "Everyone, listen to me! Tyrano has only those three followers left! This is our chance! Finish them all off at once!"

The pack all agreed in unison as they roared and howled through the sky, their voices echoing throughout the whole mountain area.

* * *

Heading towards the Densetsu mountains was Cedric, Alexander, and a group of humans. They all heard the Pokémon howling and knew the fight has started.

Cedric carried his rifle to fulfill his vengeance while Alexander ran with all his might, carrying his hunting bow, to find his best friend Ace and assist him if he can.

* * *

"ATTACK!" Kin shouted his war cry which filled the warriors with courage to fight again. Now that the boss is with them, the pack felt as if they were a million warriors stronger! They split up to three groups to fight against the three rock type Pokémon.

Tyrano glared angrily as the whole pack horded his fortress once more. He ordered his minions to fight to the bitter end.

"Don't hesitate!" Bowen ordered as he ran ahead towards the giant Carracosta minion. "No matter how big or strong the enemy is; they'll succumb to our hundreds of fangs, claws, and power!" But as Bowen came closer, He quickly ran ahead, fearing for his leader. But as he ran, his sight became blurry once again as his vision began to relapse. He shook his head to try to control his sight before they can leave him. "Hang in there, eyes! Don't fail me now!"

Bowen proceeds to attack with Razor Shell, but was completely immobilized when the Carracosta struck him down with Rock Smash on his head. Ace, Hakutaka, and Buck gasped and aided their friend.

"Bowen!" Ace and Hakutaka attacked the Carracosta with Bite and Leaf Blade while Bowen tried to escape Carracosta's paw. His head bled heavily from the wound he received but refused to give in.

"Grace! I won't be dying in a place like this! Not as long as I have you and our children depending on me to win!" The Carracosta released Bowen as it shook off Hakutaka and Ace after they attacked him. "Move! I'll finish him!" Bowen then attacked with Razor Shell again, this time stabbing it in the back as it yelled in agony.

"Bowen!" Ace assisted him along with Hakutaka, not wanting him to die. "Bowen, let go! We'll defeat this one!"

But Bowen ignored Ace as he then grabbed Carracosta and used all his strength and might to lift him up in the air and send it crashing down the fortress to where the other warriors remained. The warriors then jump in and attacked the fallen Carracosta after surrounding him.

Rannoch and his platoon then came face to face to the Tyrantrum guard while grinning at the enemy. "You're a Fossil Pokémon, aren't you? Then I assume you know my name! I'm Rannoch, the Fossil Killer!" He attacked without hesitation with the Kohaku brothers behind him.

"We can't lose to Rannoch!" Haku yelled, not wanting to lose the challenge to some hotshot. They all attack with each other by their side. The Tyrantrum was strong as it still manages to kill several Pokémon despite being attacked by the enemy.

"Consider yourself lucky." Rannoch chuckled. "You're another Fossil Pokémon who gets to die by my fury!"

As Rannoch and the Kohaku Brothers fought Tyrantrum, the Tyranitar was being attacked by the Ghoul Generals and their platoons. Reima and his ghost comrades are known to attack in unity which gave much difficulty for Tyranitar to defend itself.

Just as expected, Tyrano's minions showed frightening tenacity. Even while being outnumbered by Ace's group, the battle was almost even. However, before long, the rock type Pokémon began to show signs of fatigue, leaving them vulnerable to the pack.

Up on the summit of the fortress, Tyrano was bristling with fury. However, he was helpless to do anything. The Leader Kin's piercing eyes and glowing aura in him had made Tyrano riveted on the spot. Before long, Rannoch and the Kohaku brothers finally slay the Tyrantrum as it crashed down.

"Another victory for Rannoch!" he cheered.

"You wish!" Mako argued. "It was the Kohaku brothers who defeated it!"

On the bottom, Ace's group still fought against the Carracosta. "Bowen, get away! Leave this to us!" Ace said worriedly for Bowen's state.

"Are you kidding? This thing won't be enough to stop me!" Bowen answered proudly. The fight didn't last long as they finally managed to bring it down with teamwork and courage. Bowen recovered from the fight and stood strongly, despite the heavy wound from his forehead.

"Bowen, are you alright?" Jack asked for his friend worriedly.

"I have no intention of dying until my blade has pierced Tyrano." Bowen answered.

"Now, Tyrano is the only one left now!" Ace agreed as he faced his arch enemy as Tyrano roared in anger.

After the intense battle, Ace and the others had finally taken down Tyrano's minions. Now, they'll finally be able to face Tyrano with no guards in the way. But now, faced with the wrath of Tyrano, even the most fearless warriors felt a moment of hesitation.

"What a Monster!" They all thought. Could they really defeat the monstrous Tyrano?

Whether they could or not, the final battle of the Densetsu army for the freedom of their land was about to begin!

* * *

 **T** **he Final Battle will finally begin. The final chapter will be next! Oh, the suspense is killing me!"  
**

 **Will the pack win or will they fall? Find out!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	28. Final Battle I: An Honorable Death

**Here's Chapter 27!**

 **This is the first half of the final chapter since the whole chapter was super long, so I decided to divide it! Don't worry, cause the other half of the chapter will be uploaded immediately.  
**

 **Warning for blood and strong scenes!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 27: Final Battle I: An Honorable Death**

* * *

In the Densetsu Mountains, a huge blizzard was blowing hard which has finally come down to the fight against Tyrano.

Pokémon from the north and south, Pokémon from the whole country, swore an oath and are ready for battle. Rannoch, the Four Ghoul Generals, Rikiya, Stone, Benjamin, Buck, Hakutaka, Jack, the Kohaku Brothers, Bowen, Kin and Ace all stood bravely against their last foe: Tyrano. Their death defying bravery will be shown in the final battle.

"All Pokémon, ATTACK!"

The leader's cries had summoned them to battle. They charged towards the fortress where Tyrano watched from the summit. Ace was running besides Bowen and noticed his bleeding head."Bowen, you're too wounded to fight!" But Bowen ignored him and kept running ahead. "Bowen!"

"Ace, don't stop me! Let me be a real warrior!" Bowen shouted to Ace which left the young Lucario speechless. He then ran beside Kin until he passed him too.

"Bowen! Pull back!" Kin ordered.

"I'm sorry, Leader! I must do this!" Bowen defied Kin.

"Bowen, do you want to die?!" Mako cried out as Jack and Buck followed beside him. They were trying to prevent their commander to risk his life. Even if he is strong, he is still wounded from the last battle.

"Don't you hear my orders, Bowen?" Kin shouted sternly, as he was surprised that the Samurott ignored him completely. Bowen however, understood why his leader and friends were trying to stop him. They wanted him to retreat to save him because of their friendship. But this had only increased his will to fight as he ran at the head of the pack and reached the fortress.

"Bowen!" Ace shouted to him again.

"Leave Tyrano to us!" Buck called out as well.

"Leader… my friends… Goodbye!" Bowen silently prayed. "I might die anyway in this battle. So, let me have the honor of helping you win!"

"Look out!" Ace yelled as he saw Tyrano beginning to use his Rock Slide Attack, causing some of the boulders from his fortress to crash down. Tyrano then laughed at the enemy. "Run for your life, Pokemutts, while you still can!"

"Falling rocks! Straight ahead!" Ace warned the pack.

"Everyone, run to the sides!" Kin ordered. Ace and his friends quickly jumped to the sides, dodging the boulders, but unfortunately, several of the Pokémon were killed instantly diminishing their numbers.

"You sneaky devil!" Jack cursed Tyrano. Tyrano then stopped to recover, plus, he couldn't induce another Rock Slide attack since it might make his fortress unstable. Kin saw this opportunity and directed the pack to continue.

"Don't hesitate! He can't shake the wall anymore. Move forward!"

Ace gasped as he couldn't see Bowen anywhere. "Bowen is gone! Where is he?" He worriedly searched the area all around him, but there was no trace of him anywhere. Has he been buried under the boulders or worse?

"Look! Over there!" Buck pointed up. And there was Bowen, hiding below Tyrano behind some rocks as he waited to strike. Bowen breathed heavily as he hoped to survive this battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grace watched the battle from behind the trees inside the forest. She had heard the echoes of the pack and immediately took her young towards the battlefield. Seeing her friends and mate fighting for their lives had made her sad and worried. She silently shed tears as she spoke to her babies.

"Look! There is your father!"

The baby Pokémon and the young Pawniard, who followed Grace, whined as they saw Bowen bravely fighting for them and the pack.

"Little ones, remember this sight. Never forget how bravely your father fought for you."

* * *

When Tyrano's guard was down, Bowen took this chance to attack. He jumped out of his hiding place and used Razor Shell to stab Tyrano's lower side. Tyrano was outraged that someone like Bowen would strike him.

"I, Bowen, got the first strike on him!" Bowen then used his blade while making a rotary motion, wounding him that it bled heavily. Tyrano felt the attack and roared in pain. "Grace, have I prove myself as a good father?" But then, Tyrano furiously stopped Bowen with his claws.

"BOWEN!" Ace and Hakutaka yelled.

"Let go, Bowen! Stop attacking!" Kin ordered.

Bowen held on to Tyrano with all his might. "Leader! Use your special attack! It's the only way that will have any affect against him!" Tyrano then struck Bowen at his face, making his face bleed more heavily than before. His friends gasped in horror as Bowen loses his grip on Tyrano but manages to get a hold of him again.

Bowen wanted to be a distraction, so that Kin would use his Light Attack on Tyrano. This is why Bowen attacked without hesitation.

"Leader! Please hurry! Quickly!"

Kin understood Bowen's plan and nodded. "I'm coming, Bowen!" The only way to save Bowen was to defeat Tyrano, so the Leader jumped and flew in a speed of light. But then, in an instant, a light flew by him. It was Ace! The Leader was shocked by this. "Ace, when did you…?"

"Wait! You can't attack him from the front in that speed!" Jack yelled. Tyrano saw them flying him and prepared to attack. Kin knew he would, which is why he was glad that Ace joined him.

"Ace! He is right-handed! He strikes first from the right claw! Turn and evade!"

"Got it!" Ace agreed as he did as instructed and turned, evading Tyrano's claw. Then both father and son joined paws while Tyrano struck again. Finally, both Lucarios pushed off with their might and finished their Light attacks at Tyrano's upper back and lower side, causing it to form bleeding gashes.

Tyrano screeched loudly as he felt the agonic pain given to him. It left him unbalanced as he stumbled over the edge of the summit and slipped.

"Evade him!" Mako ordered as he, Reima, and the others ran to other directions as Tyrano fell in their way, crashing down from the fortress with Bowen still holding on. He landed hard on the snowy ground while Bowen fell next to him, tired and wounded from the attack.

"Bowen!" Ace yelled.

"Ace, that was great!" Bowen weakly answered.

"You'll die for this!" Tyrano glared at the Samurott after recovering from the fall. Ace gasped as he Tyrano about to crush Bowen. "BOWEN!" Ace ran with all his might as he reached Bowen, grabbed him, and dodged Tyrano's claw right before he slammed it down.

"Cover Ace!" Kin ordered as all Pokémon went to assist Ace, who is running away from the rampaging Tyrano while carrying Bowen. "You'll never get Bowen!" Kin angrily shouted as he attempted to use his Light Attack once again, but then Tyrano evaded by turning his head to the side, missing his attack by a meter. "What?!"

"He evaded it!" Ace gasped.

"The giant monster evaded the Leader's attack!" Hakutaka said.

"He's too agile! He learns fast as if he knew what the Leader would do." Jack agreed.

Tyrano dodged the attack because he was more focused on after Ace and Bowen. He was furious at being wounded and getting thrown out of his fortress. He then charged towards the two Pokémon while the whole pack tried to stop him.

"Protect Bowen!" Hakutaka cried as he, Jack and the Kohaku brothers attacked Tyrano, stopping him in its tracks.

They combined their water, psychic, fire, and grass attacks to hold him down. But the mad beast just won't give up! Tyrano still tried to get closer to Bowen and Ace. Mako, however, tried to stop him by using Cut to stab him, but suddenly, Tyrano attacked him at his face, gorging out his left eye in the process.

"AAHHHH!" Mako yelled as he fell off the beast.

"MAKO!" Ace yelled as Mako lay next to Bowen. He angrily snarled at Tyrano. "You bastard! Come if you dare!" But then, Mako quickly stood between Tyrano and Ace. His face was heavily bleeding as his left side was practically covered with his blood.

"Ace, leave him to me!"

"Mako!"

"I owe my life to Ben! I let no one touch Ben even if it takes my life! I protect him if it's the last thing I do!"

"No, Mako! You're too seriously wounded!" Ace tried to reason him out. But Mako was determined to finish his own fight.

"Kohaku Mako will not die so easily!" He said as he jumps at Tyrano while preparing his Cut attack. "When your eye is gone, there's only one way to fight!"

"Mako!" Kai and Haku cried out as he charges at Tyrano's face. But then, Tyrano used his Shadow Claw to stab Mako in his chest, stopping him from nearing his face.

"Brother!" His brothers yelled in horror as the pack gasped at the sight.

Mako gasped and choked a little while staring with hate at Tyrano. He knew that wasn't going to die until he finishes his mission. "Damn it!" He then used all his might and pulled himself out of the claws, and preceded to takes his revenge by stabbing the remaining eye of his enemy with Cut, permanently blinding him.

"He did it! Brother!" Kai cheered at his success.

"Mako!" Bowen whispered as he managed to see the red Greninja's final act. Tyrano roared in anger and swatted Mako as he fell limp to the hard ground. His brothers then came to his side in panic.

"Mako! Hold on, brother!" Unfortunately, Mako had already lost too much blood from being impaled on the giant Tyranitar's claws and he only had so little time left.

"Mako…" Ace choked as he watched his friend slipping away. Mako then took one last look around him and saw everything in red, since his eyes were covered with his flowing blood.

"Red snow? How convenient for my final hour…"

"MAKO!" Ace screamed as Kai and Haku pleaded for him to live.

"BROTHER!"

"BROTHER! NO, BROTHER!"

"DON'T DIE!

But it was too late. He closed his eyes and drew his final breath, despite his brothers' sad cries. The red Greninja Mako had died as a hero.

* * *

 **It was extremely hard for me to write this chapter, especially for Mako's death! His death will not be in vain! Now the battle will be fair for the pack.** **  
**

 **Just one more chapter to go, I promise!**

 **Please leave reviews because I love reading them!  
**


	29. Final Battle II: The Path to the Future

**Here's the Final Chapter: Chapter 28!**

 **This is the second half of the final chapter. I'm sorry for any delay. It's been long, but it's finally done.  
**

 **Warning for blood and strong scenes!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aura Warrior: Ace**

 **Chapter 28: Final Battle** **II: The Path to the Future**

* * *

The Pack was now sad and furious for the loss of their teammate that they all shouted their grief and anger to the sky.

"MAKO IS DEAD!"

"Mako… Mako's been killed!"

"I'll send you straight to hell for this, Tyrano!"

Kin saw the now blinded and wounded Tyrano. "Tyrano's has lost both his eyes! He's blind now! This is our chance now! Do not let Mako's sacrifice be in vain!"

"You won't get away with this, Tyrano!" Ace yelled in anger for his comrade's death. Haku and Kai glared furiously at their brother's killer and will do anything to avenge him.

"I'll show no mercy!" Kai promised.

"FOR MAKO!" Haku shouted to the sky.

The whole pack attacked once again, but now, the death of Mako, their close comrade since the beginning, made Ace and everyone else explode with rage! Haku…Kai… All the other Pokémon were ready to risk their lives to avenge Mako. They forgot their fears, and charged Tyrant as one!

"Don't hesitate! He's blind! Do not fear him!" Kin shouted. "All together, attack! RIIIOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile Thomas was leading the Stone Slayer trainer, Cedric, towards the battle, hoping that the human can help his friends. They both suddenly heard the leader's howl echoing from the battlefield.

"RIIIOOOOO!"

Cedric gasped as he recognized that howl anywhere. "That voice! It's Kin! He's not dead after all?!" He quickly walked there as he struggled due to his pegged leg. He finally reached the battlefield and saw the blinded Tyrano fighting against the Pokémon pack. He even saw Ace using his aura spheres at the Tyranitar while dodging his claws before joining at his father's side.

"Ace! So you're here and you have evolved too!" He then grabbed and loaded his rifle and waited for the right moment to attack.

Behind him were Thomas and Grace watching from the trees. "Thomas, did you lead him here?"

"Yes," He nodded. "I can't just watch any more of our friends dying. I think that old man might be able to kill Tyrano."

* * *

"Listen up Tyrano, you murdering coward of Mako! Now you face Buck, the Emperor of Magma Mountain! Take this!" Buck attacked and grabbed Tyrano's tail with his bare claws. It was a struggle for this was one giant beast, but Buck manages to flip Tyrano over him and slammed him to the ground, thanks to his strength and cheers from his comrades.

"Now, aim for the stomach!" Kin shouted.

"Right!" Jack agreed as he led the attack, but Tyrano stopped them and stood up again.

"Stubborn bastard! After him!" Buck growled.

The pack all attacked like wild animals, but even though Tyrano is outnumbered and wounded, he is still strong enough to give the pack a hard time. He began slashing at the Pokémon like a maniac, killing several of them that came to his way. It was a disaster and many Pokémon were quickly dying by his claws.

"What a demon!" Ace gasped in horror as he watched the slaughter. "How does he know where we're coming from if he's blind?!"

"Even after being sliced apart by us after our brother's attack, he still won't die?" Haku fearfully added while Kai stared in horror as it looks like it was hopeless to defeat the enemy.

Even without his eyes, the horrifying Tyranitar had a very sharp sense of smell that allowed him to pinpoint the Pokémon. No matter where they attack, Tyrano would always find them immediately.

Kin then had an idea and whispered to Ace. "Ace, come with me!" Both Lucario ran next to Tyrano, using the blizzard to hide their scent, which it worked since Tyrano didn't sense them. "If we attack from downwind, his sense of smell will be useless."

Hakutaka saw them and immediately told Jack of their plan. "Jack, the boss and Ace are circling around behind Tyrano!"

"Right! Then it's our job to distract him!" Jack agreed as they both attacked Tyrano from the front, distracting Tyrano from the Lucario.

Kin and Ace reached a ledge behind their enemy undetected. They had to think of a new plan and fast before any more friends are killed.

"Ace, listen to me." Ace turned to the leader and listened. "Do you know why we are called Aura Warriors? It is because of the legendary technique, which has been passed down through generation from father to son."

"Technique?" Ace curiously asked.

"And now, I'm going to teach it to you, my son." Kin finished.

Ace's eyes widen in extreme surprise and shock. Did he just hear right? Did he just hear those words from the leader himself? "Boss, what did you just say…?"

"My son." Kin smiled, finally accepting Ace as his son after he recovered his memories. "A Tyranitar's most vital weapon is its fore claws. In order to disable those, you have to sever the muscles supporting its spinal column."

"Father…" it was all Ace could say. All he ever wanted was for his father to embrace him as his child and now he did. Now both father and son will work on the technique together as one. The boss couldn't let any more of his followers be sacrificed needlessly. He knew that this one attack was the only way to finish Tyrano off, once and for all.

"Hurry! We're reaching our limit!"

Kin understood when he heard the pack's cries. If there was a time to use that attack, it is now. "Now that you've evolved into a Lucario, you can achieve the Mega evolution as I do."

Kin breathed deeply as he began to shine a bright orange aura around him until he completely changed appearance as he reached hi mega form. His cream fur became longer, and his thighs slim down. It developed more spikes on the back of his paws, which have turned crimson, on both on his feet, and on his shoulders. His aura-sensing appendages grew longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. After his transformation, he then turned to an impressed and surprised Ace and smiled.

"Watch closely, my son. This is my secret technique: The Mega Aureus Blade!"

"Yes, father!"

Kin then jumps in the air and spins rapidly in a disk-like shape. At the same time, Kin's aura shone brightly as a golden colored flying wheel which then transforms into a golden aura wheel with various spinning aura heads of Lucario. Ace watched with eyes as wide as the sky as Kin zoomed in to attack on Tyrano's back in order to cause disability of his arms. He managed to cut on the back and landed safely to the ground. Tyrano roared in fury as he felt the agonic pain given to him by the attack, but still stands.

"As expected of the one they called Dark Demon of Hell… it's going to take one more hit." Kin growled. He then shouted to Ace as he explained the process of the technique. "Ace, do it! You have to be mega evolved in order to power up your aura! Then you must spin to put more force into your fangs!"

Kin nodded and then Kin concentrated hard enough until he successfully transformed into his mega form. He then followed Kin's step and jumps in the air hovering over Tyrano. "Now!" Ace heard his father's signal and spins rapidly in a golden aura filled disk-like shape, same as Kin. He attacked on Tyrano's other side of the back and manages to cut a huge gash as it gushed blood out like a spout. As Ace landed, the whole pack gasped in amazement while watching the results of the attack. Tyrano staggered until he finally fell to the ground, his back injured from the attack combo of the Lucario.

"Ace, well done!" Kin congratulated his son.

"Thanks, Father!" Ace happily answered.

"We did it! We've defeated Tyrano!" The pack cheered. "Ace has gotten his revenge!"

But the celebration was cut short when Tyrano suddenly stands up once again, despite his heavy wounds. The pack gasped as they couldn't believe what was happening. Even though Kin and Ace have used a deadly attack, the monster Tyranitar refuses to die.

"His back is severed, and yet he still stands?!" Kin said in shock. "Is he undefeatable?"

"Ace, Kin! Stand down!" The Lucario heard a familiar voice and turned to see their old trainer Cedric, holding his loaded rifle towards Tyrano as he joined the Pokémon in battle. "I'll take it from here! Tyrano, do you remember who I am?" Tyrano recognized his voice and growled in anger. "Don't you dare say you forgotten me! I won't allow it!" Tyrano charges at his sworn enemy, but Cedric took aim and fired!

* * *

The human group that was heading to the battlefield heard Cedric's gunshots, echoing throughout the mountain. Jonathan and Alexander quickly identified the sound.

"That sound!"

"It came from Cedric's rifle!" Alexander guessed.

"Let's hurry!" Jonathan ordered, leading the humans forward.

* * *

Cedric and Tyrano stood face to face and waited for one of them to make a move. The Pokémon nervously watched both of them, hoping that Cedric's gunfire manage to hurt him. As Cedric stared with his rifle loaded, Tyrano crept closer until it roared and finally fell down, bloodied and battered.

Everyone gasped they watched the still Tyranitar on the ground. They couldn't believe it. They finally brought him down.

For over six years, the monstrous Dark Demon King, Tyrano, had ruled the Densetsu Mountains. At long last, that reign had come to an end. The fated battle of Anubis, Kin, and Ace, that had spanned for three generations, along with Cedric's vindictiveness, was finally finished.

Cedric released his rifle and signed in relief and happiness as his war with his enemy was finished. "It's over…It's all finally over." He turned to his faithful Lucario and walked to them while caressing them. Kin and Ace smiled to be reunited with their human again. "Kin, Ace. Well done. You both did so well." He then tearfully embraced his Pokémon, knowing that they can finally be together again.

But suddenly, in that instant, something happened that no one was prepared for. Cedric and the Pokémon all gasped in horror at what was behold in front of their eyes.

The dead Tyrano rose up yet again and stood over them like the devil himself! His sheer hatred had reanimated him like the demon he was named for!

"Damn you!" Cedric gritted his teeth as he reached for his rifle, but Tyrano suddenly attacks Cedric, snapping his rifle in two and scratched his head in the process. Kin saw this and angrily attacks Tyrano, but Tyrano used his Shadow Claw and slashes Kin's face, blood splattering out from it as he fell.

Everyone gasped as they saw their leader being struck down by Tyrano as he tumbled on the ground.

"FATHER!" Ace shouted while running towards his father.

"Kin!" Cedric shouted as he rose from his fall. He didn't see Tyrano coming towards him for the finishing blow.

Kin, however, did see Tyrano and gasped. Despite his wounds, he didn't hesitate to throw himself at Tyrano to protect his son and trainer. He then tries again, but Tyrano is ready, and catches him between his claws, piercing his back and mortally injuring him.

"AAAHHHH!" The leader yelled in pain as Tyrano roared in victory for his arch enemy's capture.

Ace, staring furiously at Tyrano, shouted in anger. "Damn you, Tyrano! Take this, my father's attack!" Ace, in anger, mega evolved and uses the Aureus Blade once again at Tyrano. "This is for my father! MEGA AUREUS BLADE!"

From the trees, Alexander, having finally arrived here, saw the scene in surprise. "Ace!"

Ace then flew straight through Tyrano's neck and slashes his head off, which separated from the body in a bloody spout, thus killing the demon Tyranitar.

Everyone gasped, including the humans, as they all witnessed the demise of the rogue Tyranitar which ruled in tyranny all these years.

"Ace did it! He finally did it!" Jack yelled out.

"Incredible!" Hakutaka said amazed.

Kin saw the whole thing, but then Tyrano's headless body fell to the ground, releasing Kin in the process. Kin then followed as he, too, landed bloodied and limp on the ground.

"KIN!"

Jack, Bowen, Buck, Rannoch, and the pack quickly ran towards the heavily injured Kin who was lying on the snow, bleeding heavily from his wounds.

"Father!" Ace cried, running to his father.

Kin then weakly spoke. "Ace…You were amazing! I saw the whole thing…"

"Father!"

"Boss, please, hang in there!" Bowen pleaded as the others called to him, worried for his status. "Boss!

"Ace. From this moment, I acknowledge you as the new Leader of the Densetsu pack. I give you full leadership to take care of everything in the Densetsu Mountains which is now rightfully yours." Kin struggled as he turned to Bowen. "Bowen…I 'm leaving the rest to you."

Bowen nodded in agreement. "You'll have nothing to worry about, boss. Is everyone in agreement?"

"YES!" Everyone agreed that Ace is the new leader, but still sadly stared at Kin who was silently dying, especially the crying Ace whose eyes gathered heavy tears. He begged him not to leave him since he just finally remembered him.

"Father…"

The humans watched the whole scene from afar and felt bad for their sadness and loss. Alexander was sad yet happy to see his friend again and walked closer to the pack as he called out to him.

"A-Ace … It's me, Alexander!"

The pack all heard him and Buck, Haku, and Kai stood in his way, growling and glaring as a way of telling him not to get close to Ace.

"Ace…" Ace saw his old friend Alexander calling to him. He was left speechless, but stood staring at him with a calm look on his face. "It's me, Alexander!" Jack, Rannoch, and Hakutaka then joined the others and blocked Alexander's way. "What are you doing? Ace is my Pokémon!"

"That's enough, Alex!" Cedric suddenly spoke. "Ace isn't the Pokémon you remember anymore." Alex gasped as he wondered what he meant by that. Cedric stood up and faced the humans. "Let everyone in town know that the Densetsu Mountains around it now belongs to Ace and his pack from now on. Ace gathered all these Pokémon and they joined forces to defeat Tyrano. That was something even we couldn't do."

"We were no match against Tyrano. There was no hope." Alex's father admitted.

"No hope? You didn't try! You all gave up without a fight." Cedric sternly said which made the made lowered their heads. "Ace and his pack have what we had forgotten: Courage! These Pokémon are real warriors." All the humans agreed to the old hunter as they watched the pack with amazement and respect. "Now then, let's head back home." But as he walked away, Alex saw the dying Kin and called out to Cedric.

"Cedric, are you just going to leave Kin to die?!" Cedric suddenly stopped at his words. "Shouldn't we at least take him back and try to heal his injuries?"

"It's already too late." Cedric sadly said which made Alex gasp. They didn't notice, but Cedric was silently shedding heavy tears for the loss of his best Pokémon friend. "A great hero like him wouldn't want an audience at his death." He then sadly walked away. The humans followed except for Alexander who stayed a while with Ace.

"Ace, you were really incredible! I'm so proud of you!"

Ace gasped at what his human partner said. "Ace…" Alex wanted to bid farewell to him, but the Pokémon kept him away and understood what they meant. "I get it. Ace, please come by once in a while, even if it is just for a moment." Ace silently listened to him as tears began to form in his eyes. "You're always welcome to visit me anytime you want! And never forget, you are my best friend for life!"

Ace nodded his head in agreement as he sadly smiled at him. "RIO!"

Alex smiled to hear his friend's voice once again, especially after he evolved. "Jack, and everyone else, I'm leaving Ace to you! Please, take care of him. See ya!" Alex then ran back with the humans as Ace and the others watched them leave.

Ace sobbed silently as his friend left. "My son…" Ace heard his father and turned to him. "Don't cry. This isn't the time for sadness. Now is the time to howl out the victory of your warriors!" Ace gasped at Kin's words of wisdom. "Howl to send off your fallen friends, and celebrate with those that still live on! Go on, Ace, my son… and turn this place into Paradise."

"I understand, Father." Ace nodded in agreement and turned to his pack. "MY FRIENDS! WE'VE ACHIEVED VICTORY! WE'VE WON!"

Ace then let out his howl of victory. Everyone Pokémon then joined in as well with many of them shedding tears. They were sad for the deaths of their fallen friends, but happy that because of their sacrifice, they had achieved victory and a chance to live.

As the sun rose that morning, the storm has already passed. Kin enjoyed the sound of the howls and as the first sun rays touched him, he closed his eyes, drew his last breath and died peacefully.

Bowen sadly watched his leader as he passed away. "Leader…" But the Leader of Densetsu Mountains is gone, his mission finally fulfilled. Bowen then raised his head and howled for the Leader. The howls echoed throughout the mountain, which Grace heard as well as the baby Pokémon who also howled.

Today, the Pokémon pack had finally achieved their victory! Several hundred warriors who had combined their power had succeeded in a heroic battle against the monstrous Tyrano! It was a victory of friendship, unity, and courage.

And now, the position as the new Leader has been passed down by his father, Kin, to the Star-marked Lucario: "Aura Warrior Ace!" As Ace stood on the mountain, overlooking the sunrise which signified the beginning of his rule, he reminisced his young life. It had been filled with rigorous trials, but now, it propelled him towards a future of self-confidence and unparalleled bravery!

Ace's position as the new leader is only the beginning of a new life for him and his comrades where they fight to live and for their friends.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And thus, we finally concluded "Aura Warrior: Ace". It was a hard yet creative story to write and we succeeded.**

 **My thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed the story.** **  
**

 **Author's note: To all reader's, if you want a sequel to this story, I need all your support and vote for it. Leave a vote or message on my private message or in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Please leave reviews because I love reading them!  
**


End file.
